Noches Contigo
by 96ichiko
Summary: Recopilación de One-shot NicoMaki (NM), NozoEli (NE), KotoUmi (KU), RinPana (RP) & TsubaHono (TH). Den sus opiniones !
1. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? (NM)

**Hola chico/as!**

 **Sé que me he ausentado por mucho (en especial porque Yazawa Maki-san siempre me lo recuerda -.-')... Pero bueno... La U... Mi gato... Las notas... la vida... Maki-san... Maki-san... Y sí... Maki-san... Son cosas que debo atender, y en los que por fin encontré un espacio *^*!**

 **En esta ocación les traigo un One-shot con todo mi 3 dedicado a Maki-san, ya que me coquetea mucho y me es imposible ignorarla las 24 horas..**

 **En sí, todo lo que publique aquí serán One-shot. Mayoritariamente NicoMaki, pero si insisten, consideraría hacer de otra pareja :3**

* * *

 **One-shot:** _"_ _¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?"_

Por fin. La hora había terminado, y del salón salían a pasos apresurados los jóvenes universitarios, mientras, entre dientes odiaban al profesor de biología celular por tomar un control sorpresa.

Solo una chica se sentía segura del resultado, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido considerada una genio. Y de no ser así, tenía el respaldo de sus otras calificaciones, todas por sobre un ochenta y cinco por ciento de logro. Se sentía tan segura y calmada, que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto chico se le acercó.

-Hey, Nishikino-san, ¿iras a la fiesta de hoy? –Preguntó el rubio y alto alumno de segundo

-En realidad aún no lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas –Respondió con franqueza la pelirroja

-Te estaré esperando, así que ven… por mí –Dijo él guiñándole el ojo para marcharse

Suspirando, por lo ya común que se estaba volviendo ser acortejada por jóvenes, se propuso alguna solución.

La más coherente que encontró fue de aparentar tener pareja, de esa forma los chicos y chica (a los que no les guste interferir con personas ya comprometidas) no se acercarían, y tendría más libertad al interior del campus.

Por supuesto, esa era claramente la mejor idea… Pero había solo un pequeño detalle que solucionar… ¡No conocía a nadie quien le podría hacer un favor así!

Por primera parte, siempre estuvo en colegios femeninos, por ende, la posibilidad de aparentar tener 'novi **o** ' era claramente imposible. Y a pesar, que ella no tenía disgusto alguno en tener 'novi **a** ' no se lo podía pedir a nadie. Dos de sus amigas se habían ido al extranjero. Otras dos estudiaban de noche. Tres de ellas tenían clases al otro día. Y con la restante… poco se hablaban.

µ's en sí, tenía un grupo en line en el que se hablaban a todas horas y de cualquier tema. Sin embargo, cada chica tenía un grupo de confianza, en el que hablaban de temas más personales. En el caso de Maki, Nico, su única opción, estaba bastante abajo en su chat. De hecho, no habían tenido una conversación a solas desde antes que la mayor saliera de tercero.

No obstante, con molestia y un rubor exorbitante en sus mejillas, la menor debía aceptar que de entre toda la gente que había visto en su corta vida, ella era la única que de cierto modo había captado su atención.

(…) (…)

Para la pelirroja, las clases habían terminado hace un par de horas, y otras tantas la alejaban de dicha 'fiesta' que pretendía usar para dejar en claro que no le interesaba nadie. Sin embargo, así como estaban las cosas, no podría hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado.

Quizás por miedo, o por desesperación, terminó acudiendo a sus mejores amigas. Ellas mismas tenían su propio grupo con 'Soldier Game' como título, y hablaban con la misma confianza que siempre habían tenido.

Con calma escribió todo lo que debía contextualizarlas para que entendieran la razón del porqué necesitaba su ayuda. No fue mucho, ya que en realidad siempre se mantenían al día, sin embargo, durante todos los seis largos 'testamentos' que mando, ninguna de las otras dos la interrumpió.

["¿Y bien? ¿Qué me aconsejan?"] –Preguntó al terminar

["Pues…"] –Contestó la rubia- ["Deberías invitarla, no pierdes nada"]

["Es cierto, al fin y al cabo, si es que te llegara a rechazar, no significaría nada. Si te dice que 'no' o si no la invitas obtendrás el mismo resultado y nada puede variar en su relación"] –Afirmaba la peliazul

["Bien, esperen, les contaré que sucede"] –Envió la pelirroja

Cambió el chat y colocó el que decía 'Yazawa Nico'. Tecleó un poco y después de recibir la respuesta volvió al anterior chat.

["¡Dijo que sí!"] –Con más intención de parecer sorprendida que emocionada

["¿Y le dijiste que tendrá que hacerse pasar por tu novia?"] –Comentaba la peliazul

["¿¡Qué te dijo por eso!?"] –Exaltada y también sorprendida esperaba impaciente

["Se me olvidó decirle eso"] –Recordó la pelirroja mientras escribía- ["Ahora no querrá ir"]

["Bien, entonces has esto"] –Maquinó Umi- ["Ve con ella, y cuando estés dentro de dicha fiesta, dile para que la has invitado"]

["¡Claro! Y si se llega a ir, luego puedes excusarte con que 'tuviste un problema con tu novia'"] – Apoyó Eli

["No estoy muy de acuerdo en usar a Nico"] –Razonó Maki

["Después llévala a comprar ropa y paga por un vestido lindo"] –Aconsejó la mayor – ["Créeme, funcionará"]

La pianista, con un suspiro sonrió. Le gustaba la seriedad que había con sus amigas y el apoyo que siempre le brindaban. Y esas pequeñas cosas que le causaban gracia eran la guinda del pastel. Definitivamente, eran sus mejores amigas.

(…) (…)

Tal como acordaron, la menor pasaría a buscar a la pelinegra, y llegarían juntas al lugar.

A pesar que estuvo casi dos horas arreglándose, salió puntual de su casa, rumbo a la de la mayor. Y ya frente del departamento, espero solo un par de minutos para que la chica apareciera a 'medio armar', como afirmó ella (aunque Maki creía que se veía genial) y se dirigieran a dicha fiesta.

La pelirroja vestía unos jean negros ajustados, Convers de caña alta, una polera negra ajustada con un logo dorado en el pecho y una camisa a cuadros roja con negro. Por otro lado, la pelinegra traía unos jean gastados azules, una polera holgada gris que dejaba ver sus hombros y unas Vans grises.

Durante el viaje solo se pusieron al día respecto a sus vidas, rieron y se entristecieron por alguna anécdota. Y por ilogísidad (?), siendo que el transcurso solo duraba quince minutos, se les hizo larguísimamente corto. Con mucho por hablar, pero también con mucho dicho.*

Al entrar, el ambiente era tranquilo. Unas luces bajas fluorescentes remarcaban el logo de Maki, y algunos sectores de la polera gris de Nico. La música era mayoritariamente pop, y gente en medio de la pista danzaba y coreaban dichas canciones. En la barra se veían pocos individuos que en realidad ya estaban bastante pasados de copas. En las paredes parejas fogosas se besaban y tocaban, olvidado contexto alguno. Y en el sector de fumadores, la gente se perdía entre la humareda.

-¿Nos servimos algo? – Dijo Nico… Aunque era más correcto decir que gritaba, para de alguna manera, ganarle a la bomba de sonidos que se acoplaba en sus oídos

-Claro –Sonrió Maki, esperando que con un par de copas más Nico no se pusiera hecha una furia al revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra en la barra del bar, en la que se podía hablar claramente mejor. Pidieron algo suave, en especial porque Maki manejaba y Nico no quería ser un bulto en la vuelta a casa.

Después de una agradable charla y alguna que otra broma por parte de Nico, que hasta al cantinero hicieron reír, salió a flote el tema que justamente hoy Maki odiaba

-Y Maki ¿Tienes novio? –Preguntó inocente la mayor

-En realidad no… ¿Y tú? –Dijo sin pensarlo mucho, tratando de evadir el tema.

-Mm… la verdad es que no. Incluso, no hay nadie interesante hoy en día –Afirmó Nico- Aunque quizás tú tengas a alguien así, ¿o no?

-N-No¬

-Hey, Nishikino-san –Dijo un apuesto rubio interrumpiéndolas- Que bueno verte aquí, te esperaba

Plantándole la mirada en sus ojos violeta no la despegó hasta que la chica volvió la cara a Nico y se sonrojó.

En tanto, con algo de cólera la mayor miraba la escena de esos dos, sintiéndose traicionada. Realmente esperaba que la menor la hubiese invitado para acercarse un poco más, pero tal como parecía ese no era el caso.

-¿Ella es tu amiga? –Preguntó el chico con mirada coqueta

-D-De hecho sí –Aún algo nerviosa contestó ya no podía decir que era su novia, puesto que no tenía su consentimiento, y se arriesgaba a quedar de mentirosa.

-Yazawa Nico, encantada –Sonrió estirándole la mano

-Kozu Kei, es un placer –Estrecho la mano con delicadeza - ¿Y vienen solas?

-Así es –Contestó la pelinegra

-Entonces vamos a bailar los cuatro –Sonrió nuevamente mientras se acercaba un guapo castaño

-Me parece –los siguió Nico arrastrando a Maki con ella

Durante un rato bailaron los cuatro. Luego Kei trato de irse con Maki, quien fue desplazado por Nico y terminar bailando con ella. No habrían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando dos de ellos se aburrieron, y excusándose, el castaño y la pelirroja se marcharon a la barra nuevamente.

Cada uno con vasos en cada mano, movieron y empujaron gente para llegar donde se supondría estarían los dos chicos bailando. Para su sorpresa, no estaban, y en esperarlos se bebieron los cuatro vasos ellos.

Maki ya cansada de esperar, dijo que ira a fumar y así evitar estar hablando de temar arbitrarios con el chico. Por suerte el chico se negó acompañarla, puesto que por los deportes que practicaba no podía estar cerca de humo. Sin querer siquiera insistir por la pequeña posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión, caminó hacia el único sector en donde se podía fumar. Encontrándose con una de las escenas más dolorosas que podría haber visto.

Ese chico rubio que tanto la acortejaba, estaba allí, por poco encima de la chica más linda que conocía. Y como si mil llagas le fueran implantadas en el acto en su cuerpo, se empezó a sentir fatal, a faltarle el aire y en querer detener dicha escena… pero… ¿Con qué derecho?

Nico era solo su amiga, y el muchacho poco le interesaba… entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer?... Si de todas formas, esa era otra perfecta excusa para alejar a ese insistente chico de ella…

Con paso pesado se encaminó a la barra. Pidió lo más fuerte que tenían y se repitió que no tenía razón para intervenir. Se repitió de igual forma que interés en alguno de esos dos no tenía, sin embargo, su inconsciente se encargaba de mostrar imágenes de esa pelinegra, que por mucho que negara, sí que le importaba.

Bebió hasta que se sintió mareada. No tenía necesidad de borrarse ni vomitar ahí mismo, pero sí de que todo le importase poco, así que se conformó con ese estado. Salió nuevamente al área de fumadores, y prendió un cigarrillo. Agradeció el poderoso efecto del alcohol, puesto que por eso, logró salir sin siquiera importarle si eso dos seguían allí.

-Maki-chan, ¿Estás ebria? –Preguntó una voz inconfundible a sus oídos

-No. –Dijo mientras de nueva cuenta acercaba el mechero a la punta del cilindro

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tratando de prender un cigarro por la mitad de este? –Moviendo la mano derecha de la pelirroja la ayudó a conseguir encenderlo

-No es nada, solo estoy algo mareada –Indicó

-No te dejaré manejar así –Autoritariamente afirmó

-Pero puedo hacerlo –Negó

-Sí, puedes –Dijo en voz madura- Pero no debes conducir de ese modo, pones en peligro tu vida

-¿y? –Preguntó tercamente

-Ahh… cabeza dura, solo, dame las llaves –Imperó Nico

Sin siquiera mirarla, de su bolsillo sacó las llaves y se las entregó. Con una sonrisa la otra las recibió y obligó a que Maki la siguiera hacia el estacionamiento.

En el trayecto, Maki se apuñalaba interiormente, tragando cada dos segundos sus lágrimas impotentes. Estaba confundida, molesta, frustrada y ansiosa. Quería irse a dormir pronto y dejar de pensar algunos segundos, sin embargo, el olor más embriagante de la noche, se colaba por su nariz, mezclándose con una sutil esencia de hombre, que por desgracia podía adivinar fácilmente de quien era.

-Llegamos, bájate –Dijo Nico

Maki miró por la ventana, quedándole en claro que no estaban fuera de su casa, sino, frente al departamento de Nico. Algo atónita se quedó en blanco, obedeciendo la orden de la mayor sin reproche.

La pelinegra, que por muy silenciosa que estuviera la menor, no dejaba de mirarla, y se dio cuenta el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se empañaron perniciosamente. Y eso, mas la desastrosa apariencia de la pelirroja, la incitaron a cuidarla, por lo menos por esa noche, y si fuera necesario, también por la mañana, e inclusive, un día completo.

(…) (…)

El departamento de Nico era amplio, y muy limpio. Tenía dos habitaciones, un comedor y living, una cocina, y un baño entre las piezas. Una de estas habitaciones, tenía un colchón, pero éste no tenía sabanas ni armazón, por ende, era solo un bulto en el suelo, por lo que claramente, algo bastante penoso para ese frio día de otoño.

\- Yo estaré bien con una manta, y si me es incómodo, ¿me permites usar tú sillón? –Sugirió Maki ya algo más sobria

-Claro que no –Se molestó la mayor- Mi cama es grande, podemos dormir cómodamente las dos allí

-Pero… -Trató de protestar, sin embargo, su inconsciente (que quería dormir con la pelinegra) no le dio ninguna excusa

-No te preocupes, te prestaré ropa, y mañana lavaremos tu ropa temprano, así te iras limpia a tu casa –Sonrió con cariño

Sin más que alegar, la pelirroja se encaminó a la habitación de Nico, se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que sus torpes movimientos le permitían y se acostó lo más cercana al borde de la cama.

-Buenas noches Maki-chan

En una perpetua oscuridad, Nico se despidió, sin embargo, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Al contrario, casi juraría que sintió una ventisca gélida que le penetró varios huesos. Sin embargo, el agradable calor que emitía la pelirroja cerca de ella, le fue suficiente para conciliar el sueño rápidamente, y no darle si quiera una vuelta más al asunto.

(…) (…)

En la mañana, un agradable olor se escabullo por la habitación en la que Maki dormía, haciéndola despertar con un humor apacible, pero deseoso de un vaso de agua y lo que fuera ese dulce y nostálgico olor.

Se levantó lentamente, sabiendo el posible dolor de cabeza que la acomplejaría todo ese día por culpa del alcohol ingerido la noche anterior, y con cansancio levantó la mirada. Con eso, una joven pelinegra que aplicaba una fragancia en ciertos sectores específicos de su delgado cuerpo, vestida de manera ligera y con el cabello suelto, halló su mirada perdiéndose en la suya.

La fragancia, aumento su espesor y textura, llegando de manera más directa a los pulmones de la menor. Con suma delicadeza, ambas abrían y cerraban la boca, tratando de emitir palabra, pero siendo calladas por el miedo de interrumpir alguna posible frase que la otra le dirigiera.

-Buenos días Maki-chan –Sonrió por fin la mayor

-Buenos días –Sin poder soportar por más tiempo las imágenes en su cabeza, bajó la mirada

-Preparé unos cafés y puse a hornear unos muffin – Dijo con esfuerzo para no enojarse ante la extraña actitud que tenía la pelirroja.

-Bien, iré enseguida –Le sonrió con tristeza- "¿Serán los muffin ese dulce olor? Si es así deben estar buenos" –Pensó, mientras se levantaba de la cama, con una polera y unos pantalones cortos de Nico, y la sien pesada, sus piernas cansadas y sus manos aún impregnadas de tabaco.

Con desmedro se sentó en la silla, tomando con gusto los primeros sorbos de café, del quizás la mejor taza que había probado en sus escasos dieciocho. Ese gusto amargo combinado con una precisión exacta de azúcar la habían hecho querer tomar unas diez tazas más, antes de si quiera probar uno de los muffin que le habían abierto el apetito de manera voraz hace no más de 15 minutos.

-El café está muy bueno, gracias Nico-chan –Con sinceridad agradeció

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos sentábamos en el club en las tardes de invierno? –Algo desconcertada por el repentino cambio de tema solo contestó

-Claro. ¿Qué hay con eso? –Una media sonrisa se le formó a la mayor, recordando con gusto esos días, mientras Maki, seguía descolocada

-No sé porque, pero recuerdo muy bien cómo te gusta el café. Un cuarto de café y tres de azúcar. Aunque ahora hay algo diferente

-Algo diferente. ¿Qué le pusiste? No me hará mal, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –Rio Nico- Pero es un secreto

-Tarde o temprano me dirás –Sonrió con confianza Maki

-Esperemos que sea más tarde que temprano –Dijo en tanto se ponía de pie y sacaba los muffin del horno, y de la bandeja a un plato, que fue a parar en medio de la mesa.

Con entusiasmo Maki saco uno, y aunque el sabor estaba muy bueno, ésta sintió algo de decepción. El olor intenso que apreció en la habitación no provenía de ellos. El deseo de poseer lo que tuviera dicha dulzura no lo saciaba ese muffin. Y ahora, siendo opacado un poco por la dulzura del postre, el café amargo tampoco lo hacía.

(…) (…)

Maki terminó por tomarse dos tazas de café y dos vasos de agua, mas dos muffin y unas galletas que Nico tenía. Se sentía mejor físicamente, sin embargo, lo sucedido ayer noche, aún le molestaba.

No habían hablado sobre eso, y de todas formas, no presionaría a Nico para hacerlo. A parte, ésta última, había insistido para que la menor se quedase un día más, teniendo muchas más oportunidades para hablar. Sin embargo, a pesar que eso les pesaba a ambas, difícilmente lo hablarían. Maki sentía angustia al saber que su amiga era capaz de estar con alguien de la calaña de Kei. Por otro lado, Nico se apenaba de lo que había hecho, puesto que quizás (y deseando que no fuera así), a la menor le gustaba el tipo, y por esa razón la menor estaba tan decaída.

Vieron un poco de televisión, pero a Maki le aburrió enormemente, teniendo que buscar otra cosa para hacer. Con algo de ingenió, se las arreglaron para hacer un juego **: sacando dos cartas de la baraja, al sumarlas, debían ser inferiores a las de tus contrincantes para ganar, teniendo la posibilidad de cambiar una carta de tu mano por una del maso. En sí, sabían que era el juego más simple que habían podido inventar, pero la desgana de un día sábado después de una fiesta provocó que se satisficieran con eso.

-Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! –Indicó Nico mostrando su par de cuatros- ¡Ha, gané!

Maki suspiró –Creo que es el único juego en el que no me sirve sacar un par de sietes

-Esté es nuestro juego, así que tu suerte en el póker no te servirá –Sonrió Nico

-Espera… ¿Quién dijo que yo tenía suerte en el póker?

-Con esa cara de enojada, nunca se sabe nada, así que supongo que es difícil ganarte –Explicó la mayor

-Eso no es un cumplido, Nico-chan –Dijo Maki levantando una ceja

-Lo sé –Rio- Y ahora que te gané, debes hacer algo que yo quiera

-Nunca acordamos eso –Manifestó la pelirroja

-Vamos, ¡será divertido!

Frunciendo el ceño la menor asintió… al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que podría pasar?

-Bien, entonces tienes que cocinarme algo – Demandó

-¿¡Ahh!? Pero yo no sé cocinar nada –Apeló

-No hay nada que hacer. La gran Nico-sama te ayudará

-Pero…

-No te quejes Maki-chan –Dijo Nico tomándola de los hombros- Mejor piensa en que me pedirás cuando ganes…

Con un leve rubor dio vuelta su rostro- Te conviene ganar la próxima vez

-No te preocupes, lo haré –Con voz traviesa afirmó

Con algo de miedo Maki se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó unos recipientes y empezó a trabajar con la ayuda de Nico. Era cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, así que cocinarían una pizza, para comer mientras jugaran.

Con precisión Maki medió todo lo que le pidió Nico, pero con nerviosismo los añadía a la preparación. En poco, la base quedó lista, y después de que Maki casi se cortara unas tres veces, los ingredientes que irían sobre ella ya estaban trozados.

Con una montonera de queso y tomate encima de la masa, fue llevada al horno. Y colocando un temporizador de veinte minutos volvieron al living, donde habían estado jugando.

-Ah… terminaste haciendo todo tú –Suspiró Maki

-Claro que no –Sonrió Nico- Solo te dije lo que debías hacer

-Y gracias a ti hice algo

-Hice lo mismo que un recetario

-Pero tú no eres un recetario. Incluso, creo que un recetario no me llama la atención

-Entonces yo sí te llamo la atención… -Dijo Nico traviesamente

-N-No dije eso –Trató de negar la menor, pero su sonrojo la delataba

La mayor rio gustosa y empezó a revolver las cartas- ¿Juguemos?

Hicieron otra partida en la que ganó Maki, quedando la penitencia en el aire mientras ella iba al baño. Al salir del baño, la menor fue asustada por Nico, quien recibió uno de los 'kyaa' tan poco comunes de la pelirroja, seguido por una persecución por el departamento que terminó con las dos peleando en la cama como niñas pequeñas.

-Idiota, casi me matas del susto –Reclamaba Maki encima de Nico mientras forcejeaban

-Pero tu cara valió la pena –Reía Nico gustosa tratando de mantener las manos de Maki en las suyas

-Idiota –Dijo Maki poniendo todo su peso en sus manos y empujando hacia la cama

Un silencio se esparció denso por la habitación. Ambas tenían las manos entrelazadas, y ya no forcejeaban. Las manos de Nico descansaban sobre el colchón, mientras las de Maki se sujetaban firmes a las de ella. Su rostro a centímetros denotaba su respiración algo aceleradas de ambas. El aliento cálido que resbalaba por sus mejillas se acoplaba con su cuerpo, añadiéndole más y más temperatura.

Y en el único momento en que Maki logró recuperar la cordura, algo la devolvió al éxtasis más rápido de lo que se demoró ella en luchar para salir de él. El olor más embriagante que amo al primer momento que lo sintió, volvía a su nariz. Entraba denso y suave bajando hasta sus pulmones, tomando un respiro en su corazón, y saliendo deseoso por su boca. Sin añadiduras, una pura esencia que la tranquilizaban e incitaba.

Sin darse cuenta, su cara se fue acercando a la de Nico. Ésta, sí se dio cuenta de la aproximación, pero al contrario de molestarse, ese gestó la incitó a colocar sus manos tras la cabeza de la chica enfrente para apresurar el contacto (y lo habría hecho si es que Maki no la hubiera tenido afirmada). Era la primera vez que estaba tan deseosa por un beso; era la primera vez que sentía cosquillas dentro de su estómago; era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar; era la primera vez que se sentía insegura de la calidad de sus besos; pero sobre todo, era la primera vez que veía a Maki deseable, sensual, excitante, bella, perfecta…; era la primera vez que ese sentimiento insondado por ella aparecía.

Y como si el destino les hiciera el camino la alarma empezó a sonar como tema de fondo. El primer pulso, se acompaso a sus latidos y respiraciones, dando paso a la letra.

"Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours"

La letra encajaba de una manera extraña. En sus inconscientes iban aceptando esas letras, que de un momento a otro se convirtieron casi en las palabras que querían expresar.

Arctic Monkeys se convertiría más tarde en el único grupo en común que poseían, y como tal, compartían ciertas canciones favoritas. En particular, esta canción era la favorita de Maki (quien la había puesto de alarma). Para ella, el ritmo tranquilo y lo fácil que le era cantar 'I wanna be yours' una y otra vez, habían hecho de ésta su favorita. Y ahora… había agarrado hasta un significado…

La copla había terminado en un descenso, hasta quedar en un silenció, que las logró sacar de su insomnio.

-¡La pizza! –Gritaron las dos al unisón saltando de la cama y terminado en la cocina, donde apagaron el horno con una pizza algo dorada en su interior.

-Al menos no se quemó –Suspiró Nico

-Es un alivio –Acompañó el suspiro Maki

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos una última partida mientras esperamos a que la pizza se enfríe un poco? –Propuso Nico

-Recuerda que me debes una penitencia –Dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos

-Te ganaré y no te deberé nada –Dijo confiada la pelinegra

-O me deberás dos cosas –Sonrió aún más confiada la pelirroja

Ambas jugaron rápido, ganando otra vez Maki. Sin embargo, distrayéndola con ver una película antes de hacerla hacer algo, Nico se liberó.

Vieron una película, mientras comían la pizza y se cubrían con una manta en el sillón. Nico terminó llorando, y Maki preguntándose si el amor era tan trágico como lo hacían ver en la película.

Ya eran cerca de las nueves cuando empezaron a ordenar y limpiar la sala de estar. No se demoraron mucho, al fin y al cabo, solo había que ordenar la manta, estirar la cama, guardar las cartas y barrer las posibles migas de la pizza que pudieran haber caído. Lo más trabajoso, era lavar la loza, y de hecho, más de diez cosas no eran.

Maki, sin querer aburrirse sola en alguna habitación, prefirió acompañar a Nico, y charlar con ella. Y gracias a eso, recordó el juego de hace un rato.

-Nico-chan, me debes – Dijo Maki

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? –Trataba de ignorar Nico

-Me debes dos penitencias –Sonrió burlona

-A-Ah… eso –Dijo tragando saliva

-Mi primera petición, es ir a una fiesta –Decía con la misma sonrisa

-¿Tú? ¿Queriendo ir a una fiesta? –Preguntó totalmente insegura

-Va a ser divertido, tengo planes

-B-bien, entonces vamos

(…) (…)

Nico se cambió, maquilló y perfumó para ir. Mientras Maki la veía impaciente. Luego, en el automóvil de la menor llegaron al departamento de ésta. Entraron, y mientras Nico miraba de arriba abajo el lujoso lugar, Maki se cambió y salió.

Pidieron un taxi, y llevaron lo suficiente para tomar otro de vuelta y pedir unos cuantos tragos en el lugar.

La disco era muy grande, tres sectores con música de diferentes estilos, otro para los vip, y otro para los que escuchaban lo que fuera. Las chicas se quedaron en el lugar donde las canciones electro y electro-house predominaban.

La gente bailaba y saltaba al ritmo de la música, mientras parejas diversas y extravagantes hacían de las suyas entre la multitud. De vez en cuando, una que otra frase era exclamada con furor de sus bocas, convirtiéndolo en algo bastante divertido.

Maki se fue de inmediato por los tragos fuertes, mientras Nico solo eligió la cerveza. Ambas se sentaron en la barra mientras entraban en calor, pero sin percatarse, una chica se acercó deseosa a la mayor.

-Hola –Sobreponiéndose a la música saludó una joven colorina- ¿Estás sola?

Maki quien estaba prestando atención de manera exorbitante, dirigió una mirada de odio a la chica, pidiéndole al cielo que la incomodara y se alejara, pero para esa chica, Maki no existía.

-No, estoy con ella –Dijo Nico apuntando a Maki, y tratando de no hacer estupideces como la noche anterior

-¿Es tú novia? –Preguntó indecorosa la desconocida

-Eh… e-etto… -Trató de dar alguna repuesta coherente Nico

-Sí, lo soy –Atacó Maki, rodeando la cintura de la pelinegra con una de sus manos

-No lo parecen mucho… -Dijo desconfiada la chica- Pero… para que sepan, aunque está disco se considera friendly***, todos y todas, viene a buscar presas, así que cuídala bonita

-Lo haré, no te preocupes –Sonrió Maki presionando a Nico más cerca de sí

La chica se alejó, y la rabia de Maki se fue apagando.

-¿Ves? Eso te pasa por arreglarte mucho –La regaño Maki

-Claro que no, eso también te podría haber pasado a ti –Cuestionó Nico

-Por supuesto que no… -Levantando una ceja implícitamente dijo '¿En serio lo crees?'- Bueno, como sea, necesito un cigarro

-Te acompaño- La siguió Nico.

En el único sector en el que se podía fumar, les fue más fácil hablar. La música llegaba intensa, pero no la sentías como lo haces al tener un amplificador a diez pasos de ti.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con ella? –Dio a conocer su duda Nico

-¿Querías? –Le contestó secamente- Sí era así, solo tendrías que haberme dicho

Un silencio cruzo entre ellas, y las hizo detenerse unos segundos a pensar.

-¿Qué planes tienes para venir acá? –Volvía a iniciar la conversación la mayor

-"Quiero ver si puedo ser yo quien te acorralaré contra una pared"-Pensó, sin embargo solo contestó- ¿Quieres ver? –Sonriendo seductoramente Maki

-A-A que te refieres –Tartamudeo Nico

-Pues…

Con un acercamiento peligroso, Maki se colocó a solo unos cinco centímetros de su cara, y dijo

-Vamos a disfrutar, y pasar mucho más tiempo juntas –Sonrió

-Te gustó pasar tiempo con la gran Nico, ¿Eh? –Dijo la pelinegra, tratando de tomar la sonrisa y la forma de hablar de Maki, como solo un intento de molestarla

-Puede ser… -Nuevamente esa sonrisa aparecía, y dejando la interrogativa aún algo en el aire, se devolvió al bar

Nico, por su parte, todavía ensimismada por el comportamiento de su kuhai, la siguió y pidiendo lo mismo que ella, se sentaron a solo observar.

Con gozo, la mayor miraba las expresiones de la pelirroja, puesto que al parecer, su trago estaba muy fuerte. Con dolor tragaba, haciendo evidente el desagrado en su rostro, y viéndose tentadoramente tierna para los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Hola, ¿estás sola? –Sonreía de lado una rubia, dirigiéndose a Maki

-No, no lo estoy –Devolvía la sonrisa, pero mucho más desapacible

-¿Y no quieres pasar un buen rato? –Insistía la chica

Maki, quien a decir verdad era antipática por naturaleza y sabía cómo alejar a las personas, fue interrumpida por quien menos esperaba ser defendida alguna vez.

-Creo que ya te rechazaron, piérdete –Decía con ese tono pesado Nico

-Hey, pequeña, cálmate –Pedía la chica- Si te nos quieres unir, no hay problema

-Perdona, pero contigo no iría a ninguna parte –Decía ácidamente Maki

-Entonces, ven tú –Tomando a la pelinegra de la muñeca, la jaló hacia sí, pero en menos de lo que se demoró en acercarla, los brazos de Maki ya rodeaban al cuerpo de Nico.

-Y ella es mía –Sonrió con malicia, enojo, y casi gritándole 'apártate antes que te rompa la cara'

La chica se alejó, mientras, los brazos de Maki aún rodeaban a Nico con mucha más fuerza. Algo de sorpresa se apodero de la menor, cuando aflojo el agarré para apartarse, siéndole negada la petición por los brazos ajenos, quien eran los que ahora apretaban el enlace entre ellas. No quería seguir así por mucho, puesto que sentimientos inexplicables aparecieron de repente en su estómago y acelerón sus latidos. Pero, la ternura que le provocó fue suficiente para olvidar que las neuronas existiesen, y que ellas son las encargadas de generar sinapsis, lo cual provoca que algún pensamiento lógico logré ser procesado, y que era fundamental en ese momento.

Con calma susurró al oído de la pelinegra- ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con ellas?

Nico no respondió, pero la tensión en su cuerpo fue suficiente respuesta para Maki, quien mantuvo gustosa el contacto.

Después de un rato, cuando ya captaron que habían estado por mucho tiempo así, ambas se separaron con nerviosismo. No tenían mucho que decir, explicar, o aclarar, puesto que nada de eso habían podido hacer con el manojo de ideas de su cabeza, que con desesperación trataba de dilucidar sentimientos cada vez más obvios.

-"Lo sabía… Pero… ¿ahora qué?" –Pensaba Maki

-"¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?" –Se cuestionaba Nico

-"La haré ir a mi ritmo"- Afirmó Maki en su cabeza. Ya sabía lo que haría

-"¿Estará bien si yo…" –Quería cuestionarse Nico, pero fue interrumpida

-Nico-chan, tengo alcohol en mi casa, ¿quieres que sigamos allí? –Preguntó Maki

Nico, agradeciendo la poca luminosidad, se sonrojó mientras asentía. La verdad, ésta estaba a punto de someterse a lo que fuera, sin embargo, aún no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. ¿Qué pasaría si Maki solo se había aburrido de dicha fiesta? Nada apuntaba a que quisiese estar sola con ella... Pero…Esa ínfima oportunidad era suficiente…

-Vamos –Sonrió Maki, algo la había hecho feliz de la nada

(…) (…)

En el taxi no hablaron. Más bien, un cuestionamiento se vio presente por esos quince minutos de viaje… ¿Cuándo?

Para Maki fue fácil. Había sido hace un par de años. Nico era completamente su opuesta, y eso le había atraído. Para ella, era su yang. Toda la energía, su forma de presentar sus sentimientos, sus expresiones, sueños, ambiciones, todo, era lo que la hacía especial, única y adorable. Admitió que muchas veces deseó poder decirle lo bien que se veía con algún atuendo, o felicitarla cuando su voz alcanzaba la nota exacta para la canción, como ella lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Para Nico era más difícil precisar un cuándo. Era verdad que siempre la había considerado atractiva, y a pesar que estuvo con muchas mujeres antes (sin contar a los chicos), nunca se imaginó siquiera caer enamorada alguna vez. Mil veces menos haberse enamorado de la chica con la que menos hablaba y más peleaba.

Al llegar al lujoso departamento de la menor, las dos se sacaron todo lo que pudieron. Maki quedo en su larga polera, de un modelo similar al que usan los jugadores de hockey, y que había usado para ir a la disco. Nico, terminó en su ramera de pabilos y las calzas ajustadas, que la hacían ver muy moldeada.

Maki, llevando dos vasos al salón, se los pasó a Nico para que sirviera el vodka que estaba en la mesa, en tanto ella, colocaba música de fondo.

(…) (…)

En un momento de la noche, por allí cerca de las tres, perdieron la cuenta de cuantos vasos llevaban, no obstante, se sentían cómodas y en confianza. Ambas estaban mareadas, y ya no les importaba nada. Ninguna, incluso después de mucho tiempo, ha logrado recordar quien inició el beso. Ese dichoso beso que nunca pensaron necesitar tanto en su vida, un beso de alguien que nunca habían creído necesitar, pero que en ese momento era su todo.

Sin embargo, se encontraban ahí, en una cama aún más amplia que la de Nico y más cálida que cualquier otra, puesto que aquí, estaba la chica más sensual a su mirada. Y con la pasión que infundía el momento, desearon ser de la otra tantas veces como ésta estimara conveniente.

Los besos ya no eran suficiente, y sus cuerpos completos pedían liberar algo de calor. Con cariños y roces la ropa quedó fuera, en tanto ese mismo calor provocaba un jadeo en busca de aire que ya les empezaba a faltar.

Como una llama sentían subir el éxtasis. Y los roces, empezaron a ser impetuosos. De apoco, se sentían más indómitas. 'Ya no hay vuelta atrás' coreaban sus fogosas manos mientras pasaban por el cuerpo de la otra.

Sabían que era un error. Sabían que desde ahora todo cambiaría. Pero no sabían que las dos se tocaban, besaban, acariciaban y abrazaban por el amor que emanaba por primera vez de su carne, y no por libídines.

Con ternura, miedo, y deseo, Nico aceptó a Maki y todo de ella. Dejándose llevar por sus dedos que subían y bajan con la misma intensidad que ella movía su delicado cuerpo y jadeaba a compás de su palpitar. Luego, Maki se dejó querer sin escrúpulos por Nico. Permitiendo que sus labios recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo que se excitaba a cada beso, a cada caricia viscosa y húmeda de su lengua, a cada 'Maki-chan' proveniente de su boca, que contestaba con 'Nico-chan' igual de jadeante, resumiendo el deseo y la necesidad creciente por la otra.

La lujuria las envolvió una y otra vez, dejándose querer por la chica que tenían en frente las veces que fuera necesarias para amortiguar cada pena, cada alegría y cada impúdico que tuvieran.

La noche ya terminaba, y daba paso al amanecer. Pero ellas seguían siendo de la otra. No se percataban del exterior, puesto que para ellas todo lo demás era sin sentido, todo lo demás sobraba, todo lo demás no era nada.

Y ya vencidas por el cansancio y el placer, se entregaron al sueño, con un nuevo logro adquirido… No era la primera vez que tenían sexo, pero sí la primera vez en la que hacían el amor.

(…) (…)

Cerca de las dos de la tarde abrieron sus ojos, encontrándose cara a cara. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, y sus manos, aún apoyadas sobre el cuerpo de la otra se mantenían quietas y rogaban no ser retiradas del cuerpo de su pareja.

Se sentían nerviosas. No podían hablar, o siquiera moverse. Sabían el estado en el que se encontraban bajo las sabanas, y no querían molestar a la otra bajo ningún motivo. Sin embargo, debían hablar, y lo sabían, así que tomando valor lo intentaron

-Nico-chan… -La nombrada posó sus ojos sobre los de la pelirroja, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver tanto cariño en ellos, que dicha tsundere difícilmente demostraba- Recuerda que aún me debes algo

-¿Eh? –Se sorprendió la mayor ante el extraño tema

-Ayer gané dos veces –Explicó- Ahora quiero mi última petición

Nico, quien no sabía que rayos le estaba pasando a Maki, solo asintió.

-Cierra los ojos –pidió Maki

Y como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, se besaron torpe y lentamente. Sintiendo y disfrutando del contacto tanto como la otra se lo permitía.

-Nico-chan… -Soltó Maki entre los labios de la otra

-Maki-chan… yo… –Se separó la mayor- No podemos

-¿De qué hablas? Pudimos, hace solo un par de horas ¿Por qué no ahora? –Manifestó con algo de enojo Maki

-No puedo. Solo estaremos haciéndonos daño –Con sus ojos algo húmedos le dijo

-Yo nunca te haría daño –Colocándose arriba de ella

-Lo estás haciendo ahora –Soltó Nico, mientras volteaba su rostro

De apoco el pecho de Maki se contraía, nadie le había dicho que Nico sintiera lo mismo, sin embargo, la decepción igual se hizo presente, y con honestidad dijo- Nico-chan… yo… no te quiero perder…

La humedad de los ojos de la mayor se deslizó por sus blancas mejillas, algo de alegría la invadió, pero no podía, sabía que ella era la incorrecta. Siempre había sido la mala de la película, haciéndoles daño a chicos y a chicas a su antojo. No se merecía tal dicha de hacer suya nuevamente a la persona de la que se había enamorado. No solo por el hecho de que luego de eso no pudiera estar sin ella, sino que, también estaba el daño que posiblemente le haría a Maki saber con qué clase de persona estaba tratando de intimar

-Basta Maki, detente –Paró Nico, al sentir como la menor limpiaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba con ternura su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaba sin detenerse

-No debes –Seguía llorando

-Si no quieres, detenme –Declaró Maki besándola

Claramente, el contacto las electrifico a ambas. Ese cálido beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y afectuoso. Y poco a poco Nico iba perdiendo su razonamiento.

-Maki-chan, he hecho cosas malas en el pasado, no quiero que seas solo una más –Dijo separándola un poco

-Y no lo seré –La pelirroja de nueva cuenta la besó, disfrutando la intensidad que estaba tomando

-Pero, he cometido errores –Volvía a romper el contacto Nico- Ya no quiero seguir así

-¿Yo soy un error? –Preguntó Maki esperando una respuesta

Nico, negó, y volvió a ser besada.

-Maki-chan, solo terminaras sufriendo conmigo –Por última vez trató con desespero de detenerla

La pianista se levantó, ya sin importarle su desnudes, y sentándose en la cama le dio la espalda.

-Nico-chan, sé que suena idiota, pero me enamore perdidamente de ti. No me importa tú pasado, ahora, quiero estar en tu presente y que me consideres para tu futuro –Con suma honestidad, Maki liberó sus sentimientos, sin embargo, sus ilusiones se iban apagando más y más- Pero… si no, es un sentimiento mutuo me iré…

Un silenció perpetuo colmó la habitación, dejando a Maki escuchar solo sus pensamientos- "Contaré hasta diez, si no dice nada me marcharé…"

-"Uno, dos, tres…" –Contaba lentamente, solo porque deseaba escuchar algo y quedarse

-"…cuatro, cinco, seis…" –No había movimiento, ni menos ruido en el lugar

-"…siete…ocho…nueve" –Entre número y número lograba percibir otra parte de sus pensamientos repetir –"Por favor, por favor, por favor"

Respiró profundo, si no se iba ahora, no lo haría nunca. Sin embargo, la vida le devolvía una sonrisa y un abrazo. Puesto que, su amada, desde atrás, la había abrazado fuertemente, y con un susurro había dicho

-¿Eres capaz de soportar todo mis errores? –Sonando como una sutil suplica

-No, Nico-chan –Suspiró ella

-"Era de esperarse" –Pensó Nico, soltando el agarre y sentándose en la cama.

-…yo no soportaré nada… -Continuó mientras se volteaba a ver a la pelinegra- …ni menos tú…

Con tenues movimientos se colocó lo más cerca que pudo de la mayor, y con ternura la fue recostando sobre la cama- …Siempre se puede comenzar de nuevo… -La besó- Y yo estoy dispuesta a ser tú héroe las veces que quieras

-¿Por qué das tanto por mí? –Con dolor expresó Nico

-Porque tú eres la que me salvó de mis monótonos días –Con su típica ataraxia respondió- ¿Y sabes cómo me di cuenta?

Nico negó

-Fue cuando quise pasar cada día de mi vida despertándome y perdiéndome en tus ojos, comiendo la mejor y más dulce comida que jamás haya probado, y cuando quise que mis días fueran más sonrisas y juegos, que estudios y letras.

-Maki-chan… -Colocando una mano en su mejilla la atrajo hacia sí- Tenía miedo de enamorarme, y mírame ahora, estoy babosa por tenerte cerca a cada momento –Dijo Nico, haciendo reí a ambas

-Te amo Nico-chan –Murmuro Maki en el labio de la nombrada

-Yo también te amo Maki-chan –Dijo exhalando un fuerte peso que iba disminuyendo

(…) (…)

Llevan tres meses viviendo juntas. Ya no se pelean tanto como cuando eran más jóvenes, y las chicas de µ's se ríen al recordar las especulaciones que hacía Nozomi sobre esas dos, que terminaron ser totalmente ciertas.

Las dos comenzaron de nuevo. Nico terminó evitando las fiestas, y Maki de apoco dejó de fumar. Nico cocinaba todos los días para su novia, y Maki sonreía más seguido. Nico era solo de Maki, y Maki se encargaba de que quedara claro. Nico era feliz, y Maki era feliz.

(…) (…)

* * *

 ***Ems… no supe explicar eso XDD**

 ****El juego es súper lol, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió a las 4.30 de la mañana**

 *****Tengo entendido que son las discos donde van los gay y los heteros a compartir. Nada tan loco como un todos con todos XD**

 **Nos vemos en otro One-shot!.**

 _ **Yazawa Maki-san: Me encanta tu lado tierno y mamon que dices no tener XDDD! Y deja de coquetearme (Inserte aquí emoji del monito con la boca tapada)!**_


	2. Mi suerte (NM & NE)

**Holis ;3!**

 **Bueno, les traigo un one-shot AU NicoMaki del cumple de Nico, con algo de NozoEli, que agregué porque me pidieron (y me gusta)... Atrasado como es típico de mí XD. El próximo one-shot lo quiero hacer de las chicas en la prepa, pero de verdad, lo que más quiero, es escribir algo que alguien deseé leer, así que den sus opiniones e ideas c:**

 _ **Información XD: **_**Cielo Nocturno (para el que le interesa) está listo, me falta solo revisarlo y lo subo, así que esperemos que esté leible(? para esta semana.**

 **Por otro lado, y como algo muy frik, escribiré ElsAnna (sí, las hermanas de Frozen :v). Es que cuando leí, no pude evitar embobarme así que lo tengo que hacer *^*/... Más encima, quiero escribir sobre otra cosa... Amo a las chicas de love live, pero el yuri está repartido por el mundo XDD, tantas historias de ship geniales (que en realidad no conozco ninguno aparte de ellas) y que se podrían escribir, así que también recomienden algún ship o algo así, pliss :c  
**

* * *

 **One-shot:** _"Mi suerte_ _"_

Ya bien entrada la noche al fin logré tomar un taxi. Era normal que a estas horas el tráfico estuviera horrible, y las posibilidades de tomar locomoción se remontaran a la suerte de cada uno. Y en sí, yo por mi parte no poseía nada de suerte. Muy pocas veces podía festejar que algo había salido como yo lo esperaba. De hecho, para estudiar gastronomía en un muy buen lugar, a pasar a limpiar mesas y tomar pedidos me parece muy desafortunado.

Pero como sea, vivo feliz. Por ahí dicen que vivas feliz mientras encuentras lo que te saciara, y eso me mantiene satisfecha, o al menos por ahora.

Creo que las personas deben estar siempre abiertas a nueva posibilidades, y cada día de trabajo lo tomo que algo nuevo.

Hoy no había pasado nada muy peculiar. El mismo café, el mismo aparador, el mismo jefe mandón, los mismos clientes exigentes, y por supuesto, la misma chica.

No sé si algún día sabré cual es la razón por la que llama tanto mi atención. A veces suelo pensar que quizás en otra vida, pudimos ser muy cercanas, amigas o algo así. Sin embargo ahora era una mera cliente pidiendo el mismo Breve todos los días y unas galletas de fresa de vez en cuando, mientras miraba su computadora portátil y tecleaba suavemente las teclas como si se tratara de un piano.

Sus ojos fríos y con un violeta cautivador, me ensoñaban y me hacía cuestionar que estaba pensando.

De vez en cuando, nuestros ojos se cruzaban y ella desviando la mirada otra vez a su laptop sonreía de medio lado llevándose la taza a la boca y casi matándome de un infarto por lo linda que es.

Volví a mi departamento, abrí la persiana y dejé escapar un suspiro viendo como mi gato se subía a mi regazo pidiendo cariño.

-Tú no aprendes ¿verdad? -le sonreí acariciando su lomo- Eres igual de terco que yo-

Después de jugar un rato con él. Me decidí a acostarme, hoy, por una rara razón, tenía la urgencia de ver a la chica de nuevo, y rogaba porque el mañana llegara luego.

(...) (...)

Al otro día desperté con ánimo. Estaba ansiosa. Deseaba verla lo más pronto posible y servirle su café que con seguridad podía decir que era su favorito. Llegué como de costumbre cinco minutos antes, y me vestí con el uniforme.

Los clientes empezaron a llegar desde temprano, todos necesitando ese café con el que comenzaban el día para reactivar su cuerpo y mente.

Ella, llegaba cerca de la hora de almuerzo. Aproximadamente a las una y cuarto de la tarde. Sin embargo, ese día no llegó. Ni el siguiente. Ni el subsiguiente. Ni el que prosiguió a este.

Una ansiedad increíble me apoderó cuando a la semana de no verla, "la veía". Era extraño. A cada pelirroja que divisaba tenía que comprobar porque no fuera ella. Me sentía realmente angustiada, mil y un escenarios rondaban mi mente, mostrándome los más dolorosos panoramas jamás imaginados. Bueno, quizás exagero.

Pero era total y absolutamente una verdad el que la extrañaba, y me preocupaba no verla.

-"Si le habría hablado, al menos una vez, quizás tendría su número, y podría preguntarle por si algo estaba mal... Pero claro, soy una cobarde" -Me regañé internamente-"La próxima vez que la vea, definitivamente hablaré con ella"

*Tlink* sonó la campanilla que indicaba la llegada de otro cliente

-Buenas, bienvenido -Sonreí a la entrada

-Hola -Se escuchó esa voz fría pero dulce a la vez

No sé si fue porque me quedé muda, o porque me sonrojé salvajemente, pero su mirada se plantó en mí y no se movió por varias horas... O para mí fue así

-¿L-La llevo a su mesa? -dije sacando al fin la voz

-Por favor -Sonrió de lado

La acompañé. Siempre se sentaba donde mismo, así que me ahorré la molestia de preguntarle algo obvio. Sin embargo, por primera vez, ella dijo

-Me disculpa -Habló con voz clara- Hoy espero a alguien, así que no me sentaré donde lo suelo hacer.

Asentí, si abría la boca sería fatal, puesto que las preguntas se agolpaban en mi lengua pidiendo un interrogatorio intenso a dicha muchacha.

Le mostré una buena mesa que tenía una gran vista a la calle principal. Si eres como ella y trabajas aún con una taza de café en la mano, probablemente no te habría gustado tanta distracción. Pero si quieres relajarte un día cualquiera con alguien, ese lugar era preciso.

-Juju, parece que tu chica al fin se dignó a aparecer -Sonrió Nozomi, una amiga quien se costeaba los últimos años de carrera trabajando aquí.

-¿De qué hablas? -le pregunté ignorando su broma

-No mientas... Estás feliz de verla -afirmó la pelipúrpura chica

-Está esperando a alguien... -La corté de una vez

-Ohhh... Pero Nicochi eso no quiere decir que espere a su pareja o algo así, no debieses desanimarte

-De todas formas sigue siendo una conocida nada más –Le afirmé- Creo que hoy ha sido el día en que más palabras hemos cruzado

-Y por eso mismo, creo que hoy deberías hablar con ella –Me miró con anhelo

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella –Le contesté seria, puesto que de verdad me molestaba no tener nada que hablar con ella

-Se casual, y dile que se le ha extrañado –Me sugirió

-¿Y me acerco a ella de la nada solo para eso?

–Estamos en un café, y tú eres la mesera. Ve y pídele la orden –Rio ella mientras sentí como mis mejillas aumentaban en un tono el color

Sin más excusas, me dirigí hacia ella. Probablemente pidiera lo mismo de siempre, pero hoy, hasta yo sentía que no era lo mismo de siempre, así que llevaba mi libreta y el bolígrafo fuertemente afirmado.

-Hola, ¿puedo tomar su orden mientras espera? –Le dije de la manera más sería que pude, pero aun así, sabía que mis ruborizadas mejillas me delataban.

-Tú sabes que me gusta –Dijo con esa sonrisa tan propia de ella

Me sonrojé todavía más, estaba segura que esa pelirroja estaba jugando conmigo

-E-Entonces un Breve –Anoté - ¿Algo más?

-Solo eso por ahora, gracias –Dijo desviando la mirada a la ventana

-"Perdí mi oportunidad" –Pensé desanimada, llevando la orden al mesón

-¿Y qué tal? –Me preguntó Nozomi

-'Un Breve por ahora' –Parafreseé a la joven

-No me digas que lo único que hiciste fue tomarle el pedido –Pidió con los ojos suplicantes

-No pude hacer nada más, casi me mata de un paro cardiaco –Manifesté mientras empezaba a sacar una taza y preparar su café

-Pensar que siempre eres tan decidida e impulsiva… y una chica te arrebata todo eso –Suspiró

Imité su suspiro y dije- No lo sé, pero sí sé que me arrebató la cordura

Terminé el café y se lo llevé a su mesa. Todavía no llegaba la persona a quien esperaba, así que aproveché la oportunidad.

-Se le extrañaba señorita –Dije de la manera más sutil y suplicando que mi sonrojo no se notara

Ella, me miró con algo de sorpresa, y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió la cara hacia la ventana y tomó un respiro

-Me alegra saber que me hayas extrañado –Dijo sin voltearse

Sé que me sonrojé, y por esa razón le agradezco al cielo que esa chica no se haya volteado. Si me viera así, probablemente moriría de vergüenza.

-N-No me malinterprete por favor –Me aclaré la garganta al terminar y ya con suficiente humillación recibida, me volteé para irme.

Sin embargo una presión ejercida en mi muñeca me impidió marcharme.

-Aún no me dice su nombre –Habló esa poderosa pero tersa voz

-Y-Yazawa Nico –Articulé mientras la miraba fijamente a esos hermosos ojos violetas- ¿Y el suyo?

-Nishikino Maki, un placer –Saludó cortésmente

Sonreí de manera boba y me alejé. Si estaba cinco minutos más cerca de ella mi corazón explotaría, y de verdad que necesitaba mi corazón.

-¿Qué tal te fue ahora? –Sonrió traviesamente Nozomi- Te vi hablar con ella

-Sé su nombre –Le dije anonadada- Sé…su…nombre

-¡Wow! Gran paso… -Exclamó, sin embargo esto último lo susurró- Viniendo de ti

La miré con seriedad, siempre tenía que encontrar la forma para molestarme.

-Okey, era broma- Sonrió para calmarme- ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Es Nishikino Maki –Me supo dulce la boca

-Nishikino… Nishikino… ¿Dónde he escuchado antes ese nombre? –Se preguntó

Aunque yo también lo pensé, no cuando me lo dijo, claro está, en ese momento ninguna neurona estaba calificada para hacer algún pensamiento deductivo. Pero admito, ese nombre no era tan común, sin embargo, sabía que lo había escuchado antes.

-Ohh… No creo que sea posible –Nerviosa me miró Nozomi

-¿Qué cosa?... Nozomi no me asustes –La miré con miedo y ansias

-¿Te acuerdas de esa empresa gigante que está en la Avenida principal? –Yo asentí- Es propiedad de los Nishikino

-¿Será su hija? –la miré casi como un ser intangible…

-Quizás… La dueña de la empresa se parece mucho a ella. Sin embargo esa mirada es de su padre… Si es que lo es -Explicó la pelipúrpura

-Ahh… -Suspiré- Si antes era inalcanzable, ahora está en otro planeta

-Mientras respire es posible –Dijo en tono filosófico

Yo reí, y le agradecí con un asentimiento. Había llegado mucha gente, así que tuvimos que ir a trabajar y dejar de charlar.

Atendí a un par, cuando una rubia y alta chica cruzó la puerta, claramente buscando a alguien. Dio una mirada por todo el local, y en la cabellera roja se detuvo. Acercándose, la abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda, y mientras Maki se sonrojaba y reclamaba, la otra tomaba asiento frente a ésta.

Me acerqué en tres pasos a Nozomi y le supliqué.

-Ya no puedo con eso, ¡mira a esa rubia! Es increíble –Dije con amargura- ¿Qué pasa si es su novia? Ya no quiero acercarme

-Primero, Nicochi cálmate o te calmo –Me advirtió- Bien, ahora… Es más posible que sea solo una buena amiga, antes de que la heredera de una fortuna inmensa tenga conductas lésbicas

-Puede que tengas razón… Pero… ¿No estás estereotipando mucho a Nishikino-san?

-Es gracioso que te pongas a la defensiva –Sonrió- ¡Sin embargo…! –Llamó mi atención de golpe- El mundo es así…

Algo en esa sonrisa, me dijo que Nozomi estaba triste… No obstante, hacer que Nozomi diga lo que piensa es muy difícil, y no lo hará a menos que estemos solas y completamente tranquilas.

Suspiré. Tenía razón, era bastante poco probable que fuera su novia, pero también lo era el enamorarme de una completa desconocida.

De todas formas ella atendió la mesa, y volvió para decirme que cosas habían pedido. Prepare un chocolate caliente que había pedido la chica rubia y Nozomi volvió a llevarlos.

-¡Nicochi! Perdóname, tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a la universidad, le dije al jefe, y me autorizó –Se disculpaba- Tendrás que lidiar con esta gente tu

-No te preocupes, no son muchas –Sonreí calmándola. En realidad, de las quince mesas disponibles, solo cuatro estaban ocupadas, no sé el porqué de su preocupación.

-Gracias Nicochi, te debo una –Dijo abrazándome y besando mi mejilla- Vuelvo en una hora

Y hay me di cuenta, las debería atender, puesto que justo ese día, me quede sola.

Había revisado todo lo que las otras mesas habían pedido y pregunté si necesitaban algo más. De todas, menos de la mesa en la que dos chicas charlaban algo serías.

Tenía que acercarme, y lo sabía. No quería que la pelirroja no volviera más solo porque nadie la atendía como correspondía. Pero un miedo me carcomía la voluntad… y las neuronas.

Suspiré… Estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por algo que probablemente no fuese nada.

-Hola, ¿necesitan algo más? –Las interrumpí

-Si por favor –Habló con una sonrisa la rubia- ¿Cómo se llama la otra chica?

-¿Quién? ¿Nozomi? –Pregunté atontada por el extraño comentario

-Disculpa a mi amiga, Yazawa-san… -Manifestó la chica más bella del local- Serías tan amable de acercarte un poco

La miré algo extrañada, nunca me habían pedido algo así, sin embargo, era ella quien lo pedía, así que lo hice. Y con soltura, acercó su cuerpo y escondió mi oído con su mano.

-¿Me traerías un Breve… pero hecho por ti? –Susurró causando hormigueos en mi estómago y oreja.

-Por supuesto –Traté de ignorar mi sonrojo. Si yo no lo veo ellas tampoco… creo…

-Yo quiero unas galletas de chocolate y otro chocolate caliente… Oh! Y un muffin de chocolate también –Sonrió la chica

-Bien, vengo en un momento

Me encaminé a la cocina para colocar la galleta y el muffin a calentar, mientras hacia los bebestibles de las chicas. Ya listos se los llevé

-Ojalá les guste… -Traté de decirle a las dos, pero mis ojos involuntariamente se dirigieron a la pelirroja.

-Gracias –Sonrió ella, llevando sus manos a la taza caliente… tal vez tenga frio…

-Oye –Me llamó la rubia- ¿A qué hora cierran aquí?

-A las nueve –Sonreí pero cundo miré a Maki, no pude evitar desencajar mi mandíbula

Esa chica mantenía sus manos firmes sobre la taza, y con un sonrojo visible y un puchero en sus labios miraba por la ventana… Y juró que deseé ser diputado o algo así para proponer que tanta ternura no pudiera pertenecerle a una sola persona.

Tosí, estoy segura que la rubia se había dado cuenta de mi mirada, y me obligó a salirme de mi fantasía de yo como parte del congreso…

-Entonces me retiro… -Me despedí

Las chicas conversaron un poco más, mientras se terminaban sus dulces… y después… pidieron la cuenta

Se las llevé tratando de no hacer contacto visual. Dejaron el dinero en la mesa y se fueron.

...Me relajé…

Ya había pasado las horas pick. Solo quedaba la multitud que venía después del trabajo, pero por ahora me podía tomar un descanso.

Seguí preparando cafés, galletas y muffin, pero con mucho más ánimo… Ahora por fin sabía el nombre de la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida…

Nozomi llegó un rato después, y aprovechando la poca gente, hablamos…

-La chica rubia preguntó tu nombre… -Le sonreí moviendo mis cejas

-¿De verdad? –Se ruborizo un poco- Quizás cuál sea su nombre…

-Olvidé preguntarlo –Sonreí recordando

-Era obvio, delante de esa chica no puedes formular ni una frase bien

-¡Claro que sí puedo! –Reclamé

-No cuenta el '¿Puedo tomar su orden?' o '¿Necesita algo más?'

Saqué mi legua dirigiéndola con molestia hacia ella y me acerqué a una pareja de chicos para tomarles el pedido.

Eran las ocho y tanto, cuando me entró una leve esperanza que quizás esas dos volvieran a entrar… Sin embargo, ya a la hora de cerrar no aparecieron.

Con Nozomi nos cambiamos ropa y abrigamos. Es mediados de inviernos, por lo que estar a fuera en medio de este frio era bastante duro.

Para mi sorpresa, dos chicas de similar estatura se toparon con nosotras. Aunque más bien toparnos, nos esperaban

-Que coincidencia –Dijo la rubia mostrando una gran sonrisa

-Las coincidencias no existen querida… -Sonrió Nozomi

-Puede ser…-Concordó- Pero de todas maneras, aprovechando la grata casualidad, ¿nos acompañarían a comer algo?

-¿Con dos extrañas en medio de la noche? –Pregunté levantando una ceja

-No somos extrañas… -habló la chica de mis sueños- Yazawa-san

Pronunció mi nombre tan tersa y profundamente, que me costó tragar, y solo atiné a asentir.

-No son secuestradoras, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Nozomi

-Nop –Negó la chica, de la que hora veía, ojos celestes

-Entonces vamos –Sonrió Nozomi

No sé cómo se conformó la cabeza dura de Nozomi con ese simple 'nop' de esa chica que aún no sabía el nombre.

-Me vuelvo a disculpar por Eli –Susurró Maki- No es así la mayoría de las veces

-No, perdónanos a nosotras… no queremos molestar -Me disculpé, de verdad que no quería incomodarla

-Esta situación… no me molesta para nada… -Susurró algo tímida- Se podría decir que hasta me agrada –Sonrió

-Que bien –Sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas

-Chicas, ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó una sonriente pelipúrpura que en definitiva estaba disfrutando del momento

-Mi casa queda cerca, y cerca hay una pizzería –Habló con tranquilidad la pelirroja

-Entonces vamos a tu casa –Dijo emocionada la rubia lanzándose encima de la chica

Creo que la molestia en mis ojos era visible, porque me miró con algo de sorpresa y después de soltarla se acercó a mí

-No me he presentado –Rio- Soy Ayase Elichika, pero todos me dicen Eli –Me extendió la mano

-Me llamó Yazawa Nico, un placer –Le respondí rápidamente presionando su mano

-Bueno, usted tampoco me conoce –Dijo mi amiga acercándose a la pelirroja

-Es cierto, aún no nos presentamos formalmente –Concordó

-Soy Toujou Nozomi –Sonrió

-Y yo Nishikino Maki

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos presentamos, vamos a tu casa –Suplicó Eli- Me estoy muriendo de frío

-Entonces guíanos –Le contestó- Pasas más allá que en tu propia casa

Sonrió dando a entender que era así, y junto a Nozomi caminaron delante de nosotras.

-Yazawa-san… -Comenzó diciendo la chica, sin embargo la interrumpí

-Dime Nico, no es necesario que seas tan formal

-Bien, entonces… Nico-san, ¿A ti, te molesta está situación? –Preguntó casi rogando porque la respuesta fuera la misma que ella me había dado

Reí por lo bajo y pensé- "Obvio que no me molesta, soñaba con acercarme a ti" –Sin embargo, decir eso era muuuy vergonzoso, así que en su defecto dije- Creo… que a mí también me agrada…

-Me alegró, ya pensaba que te estábamos casi obligando a venir…

-Claro que no –Sonreí (esta chica sí que me hacía sonreír)- De hecho…

Sé que me puso atención. Sus bellos ojos violetas estaban posados sobre mí con una delicadeza y curiosidad que volví a plantear lo de postularme como candidata, pero ahora a la república…

-No te vayas a reír… Pero creo… que ya nos conocíamos

Me siguió mirando, pidiendo que continuase…

-Es como… sí en otra vida, o en otro mundo, tú y yo fuéramos muy cercana…

-No te vayas a reír… pero concuerdo contigo –Dio esas sonrisa de lado que me mataba

Mis nervios fueron creciendo tanto, que no pude emitir otra palabra en el camino. Cuando hicimos la parada en la pizzería que había mencionado, solo nos mirábamos a los ojos, y sonreíamos. Supuse que también se sentía algo tensa, pero sus ojos me demostraban algo mucho más relajado que ningún recuerdo que tuviera de ese violeta.

Cuando proseguimos, no fue mucho lo que caminamos, pero podría haber asegurado que habíamos cambiado de barrió, puesto que esas casas eran demasiado elegantes para el centro de esta ciudad, o por lo menos, lo que conocía de él.

La pelirroja sacó una mano de su bolsillo, y extrajo una llave, abrió la puerta y empezó a prender las luces. Todo era muy grande, pero algo inexpresivo. Pensé que vería algo de la personalidad de Maki en este cuarto, pero no había nada que la delatara. Toda una genio en esconder sus emociones.

Me senté en un sillón que estaba en la gran sala de estar. Maki, lanzó algo de gasolina, y prendió la chimenea (era la primera vez que veía una así en persona).

Nozomi y yo nos quedamos calentándonos junto al fuego, mientras ellas preparaban algo para comer y quizás beber también. No obstante, nunca pensé que escucharía las siguientes palabras de la boca de mi mejor amiga

-Nicochi, estoy asustada –Confesó, poniendo mis pelos de punta

-¿De qué? Nozomi, sabes que si quieres irte nos podemos ir cuando quieras –Manifesté para calmarla

-No es eso –Me abrazó- Creo que… -Susurró algo, imperceptible a mis oídos

-No te escuché, repítelo –Anuncié

-Creo que Eli… -Otra vez la frase fue paulatinamente decreciendo en volumen

-Nozomi, si no hablas más fuerte no te entenderé –Le dije también es susurros

-Creo que Eli me atrae… y mucho –Escuché, ahora claro y sin anestesia

-"¡¿Qué había dicho?!" –Grité en mi mente, sin embargo mis labios ni se movieron

 _(...) Eli Pov (…)_

Creo que nunca había sido tan infantil en mi vida. Primero forzar a Maki a quedarse hasta tarde solo para ver a una chica de la que creo haberme enamorado a primera vista, y luego invitarla a la casa de mi mejor amiga solo por qué sí, me parecía demasiado arriesgado.

Por primera vez me sentía de esa forma, y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo. Era como una conexión entre ella y yo que nunca lograré explicar.

'¿La conoceré?' –Me pregunté mientras cortaba el queso que Maki había propuesto poner para comer, y al mismo tiempo, mi dedo.

-Mier¬ -Dije, reprimiendo el insulto

Maki me miró, y con esa calma buscó en uno de los tantos cajones venditas.

-Lávate ese dedo –Suspiró

Lo hice, luego extendí mi dedo y esperé a que ella me cubriera la herida.

-Oye… -Empecé a hablar llamando su atención, que ahora estaba dedicada a sacar un vodka de una especie de repisa que lo poseía

-¿Mm…? –Contestando para que prosiguiera

-¿Dónde hemos visto a esas chicas antes? –Pregunté desconcentrándola

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo algo anonadada

-Siento… que esas chicas no son ni parecidas a ninguna otra que he visto –Confesé

-Sí… lo sé… esos ojos carmín me lo confirman… -Se sonrojó... ¡Esperen, ¿Se sonrojó?!

-Maki, ¿te gusta la bajita? –Pregunté algo impactada… ¿Mi mejor amiga, atraída por alguien? No me lo creo

-C-Claro que no –Se enojó- Pensé que hablabas de ella –Cruzándose de brazos hizo un gesto de enojó y se ruborizó

-Te conozco pequeña –Reí

-No soy pequeña –Infló sus mejillas viéndose totalmente tierna

-Dile eso a Nico-san con exactamente esa expresión y te amará –Le dije mientras me tapaba un poco la risa con la mano

-Haha –Rio de forma sarcástica – Eli, si quieres quedarte aquí mientras este Toujou-san te recomiendo que me dejes en paz

Ruborizada puse cara de pánico. Acertó con lo que más temía en ese momento… Separarme de esa joven.

-Puede que me guste Nico-san –Continuó- Pero tú estás enamorada de Toujou-san

-Okey. Había olvidado por qué no te molestaba de esa forma –Me rendí. Era mi mejor amiga, y pese a que se me olvidara, conocía todo de ella.

-Crees… ¿Qué Nico-san esté dispuesta a conocerme? –Preguntó indecisa y algo triste Maki

-La verdadera pregunta es si Nozomi-san querrá conocernos mejor

-Habrá que averiguarlo

-Entonces suerte

-Suerte

Nos deseamos. Lo más seguro, es que la necesitáramos.

 _(…) Eli Pov End/ Nico Pov (…)_

Mi impacto aún era visible cuando llegaron las otras dos, creo que a Maki le extraño, porque sus ojos se posaron firmes en mí. Sin embargo, tratando de evitar el rojo intenso en mis mejillas desvié la mirada.

-Entonces comamos –Anunció Ayase-san cuando ya se habían sentado.

Como dije antes, la habitación carecía de personalidad, y por ende, no valía la pena describirla, a excepción de los sofás uno frente al otro de dos cuerpos, más una bonita mesa de centro neutramente decorada que nos separaba.

La pizza estaba realmente buena, y aparte de comer y servir un vodka que había traído Maki no conversamos mucho.

-¿Alguna de ustedes fuma? –Pregunté rogando para que al menos se ofrecieran a acompañarme

-Yo fumo, pero fuera de casa –Asintió Maki- ¿Quieres que vayamos?

-Sí, me gustaría –Sonreí feliz, al parecer esto resultaría mejor de lo que esperé.

Le hice un gesto de fuerza a Nozomi y le di todo el ánimo que sé que necesitaría. En tanto, Maki caminaba hasta la cocina, y abría una puerta que se encontraba ahí, la cual dirigía al patio trasero.

Ella, prendió una estufa para exteriores y acercó un cenicero al sofá de raulí natural de dos cuerpos que estaba al lado de está. Sin palabra, me miró a los ojos y me ofreció uno de sus cigarros antes que yo siquiera sacara mi cajetilla.

Asentí y extraje uno de esos, largo y con mentol. Ella me colocó el encendedor encendido frente a mí, para luego prender el suyo propio.

A la primera bocanada, el humo rápidamente se fue expandiendo en el cielo, y mi confianza fue creciendo, o lo suficiente para decir

-Hey Maki-san… -La llamé. Ella colocó sus bellos violetas en mí y se llevó el cigarro a esos finos labios- La semana pasada… ¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunté, aunque luego me arrepentí- E-Es decir, sí se puede saber, claro…

-Sí, Nico-san, puedes saber… -Sonrió ella- pronto lo sabrán todos de cualquier forma –Aspiró bastante y al exhalar continuo- La semana que pasó- El lunes exactamente, herede la empresa

-¿Empresa? – Me sorprendí –Así que sí eras tú…

-¿Yo? –Me miró confusa- ¿A qué te refieres?

-"¡Joder! ¿¡Lo pensé en voz alta!?" –Me grité internamente- "Por esa cara es casi obvio"

-¿Nico-san…? –Me volvió a preguntar

-Con Nozomi supusimos que eras hija de los Nishikino, pero no me lo imaginé como una verdad –Confesé

-Lo siento… -Se disculpo

-¿¡Qué!? –Casi grite eso- ¿Por qué te disculpas?, eso definitivamente no tiene nada de malo

-Yo… solo… -Frunció su boca buscando palabras, luego me miró de reojo- ¿No te molesta?

-¿Cambia algo de tu personalidad? –Esperé su obvia respuesta de negación y agregué- Entonces no importa, eres una buena persona Maki-san

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Rio

Me sonrojé, era cierto que no tenía como probarlo, pero sí sabía cómo liberarme

-Porque lo siento –Siendo lo más franca que pude, me gané una mirada tiernamente asombrada

Mi cigarro se acabó. Del suyo se desprendió la ceniza. Sin valor miraba como seguía volando el hilo de humo, sin embargo, seguí el recorrido que hizo desde el cenicero a su boca.

-Gracias, Nico… -Dijo apagando el cilindro- De verdad… Muchas gracias…

(…) Nico Pov End / Eli Pov (…)

Mentira…

¡Estúpida Maki, por qué acompañaste a esa chica abandonándome aquí!

Ah… Ya recordé el porqué… Está bien, por esta vez la perdono

-Y… Nozomi-san… -Tosí, estaba bastante nerviosa

-Sí, Ayase-san –Me miró interrogante

-"¿Me dijo Ayase?" –Me puse sorprendente más nerviosa. Ni sabía que se podía estar más- Y… ¿Estudias?

-Sí, estoy terminando la psicología –Me miró con una sonrisa que me hizo relajarse un pocos- ¿Y usted?

-¿Usted? –Me sorprendí –Tenemos casi la misma edad

-Tengo veintisiete –Dijo ella levantando una ceja

-Yo también –La miré de la misma forma- Y para tu duda, terminé hace un tiempo administración, mis padres tienen una empresa

-Vaya, así que de verdad eres una chica rica –Dijo Toujou

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Reí

-No se ven muchas rubias y altas por aquí, aparte, la casa de tu mejor amiga es gigantesca –Dijo

-¿No es muy estereotipado para una psicóloga? –Me extrañó

-Claro que no –Rio bella y hermosamente la chica- Es cosa de ver cómo te sientas, o cómo hablas, o cómo te comportas

-Ahora hasta actuó como niña rica –Lo dije con gracia

-Tal vez, pero es genial –Me dijo viéndome directamente a mis ojos, y ese turquesa me penetró

-¿G-gracias? –Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esos nervios extraños

Toujou rio por lo bajo con una tierna expresión y me alegró. Luego me preguntó

-¿Y cómo se conocieron con Nishikino-san? –

-Pues…

-Verás… Cuando era pequeña, y la empresa estaba en su punto máximo de crecimiento, mi padre empezó a buscar formas de ampliar su negocio –Explicó la pelirroja en otra parte de la casa

-Y mi padre, quien también quería expandirse, recurrió al padre de Maki –Continuó Eli desde la sala de estar

-Eli tenía unos siete años –Recordaba Maki

-Y Maki unos cinco –Sonrió la rubia

-Pero nos llevamos bien de inmediato

-Era como mi hermana pequeña, así que siempre la protegí y enseñé

-Y un con veinte años más encima, sigue protegiéndome –Dijo Maki- Pero aunque no se dé cuenta, siempre estoy tras ella

-Es lindo que sigan siendo amigas –Sonrió Nozomi

-Sí, lo es –Sonreí también, al recordar lo mucho que quería a Maki

-Me faltan solo veinte años más –Suspiró

-¿Para qué? –la miré interrogante, no entendía a qué se refería

-A nada, no te preocupes –Me sonrió- ¿Y por qué las chicas se demoraran tanto?

-Maki no puede tener una conversación de más de diez minutos con alguien –Expliqué- Tu amiga ha hecho un nuevo logro

-Nico, no puede permanecer callada más de diez segundos… Creo que eso influye –Me miró casi compadeciéndose por Maki

-Pero ahora estamos las dos –Dije sirviendo más vodka a su vaso- Ellas estarán bien

-Sí, lo estarán –Sonrió- Y bueno, cuéntame más de eso de la empresa de tu familia

-No hay mucho que contar en realidad –Contesté

-Ayase… Me suena, lo sé –Pensó tratando de recordar- pero es Rusa

-Exacto –Sonreí algo avergonzada

-Entonces tú… -Me miró con sorpresa- ¿Eres rusa?

-Así es –De verdad sentía como me sonrojaba

-Con razón eres tan linda –Suspiró ella

-"¡Espera! ¿¡Me dijo linda!?" –Si antes tenía un leve rubor en mis mejillas, ahora tenía la cara roja- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

-Vamos, ¿no te lo han dicho antes?

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo –Me excusaba

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? –Me miró con una expresión juguetona, sé que solo me está molestado, así yo también contratacaría

-Nunca me lo había dicho una chica tan bonita –Touché. Me sentí nerviosa, pero me conformé con su sonrojo y su cara de asombro

-Tonta –Miró hacia el suelo e infló sus mejillas de aire

-Tú comenzaste, Toujou-san –Dije feliz por mi nuevo hobby

Levantó su cara con un puchero y ceño fruncido- No me puedes decir 'Toujou-san' después de molestarme de esa forma

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, Nozomi –Saboreé su nombre en mi boca- Pero eso implica que deberás tratarme con el mismo formalismo

-Lo sé, Elichika –Escuchar mi nombre fue incluso mejor, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme salvajemente y tener que voltear la cabeza para no verle los ojos

-B-bien… -Asentí, eso era lo que quería, pero no creo poder soportar escuchar mi nombre de sus labios

-¿Soportaras que te diga así? –Dijo casi como leyendo mi mente- Tal vez sea mejor si te digo Elichi, es más corto, y pega con tu personalidad

Sentí como mi corazón saltaba, pero aun así pude mirarla de frente-"¿Mi personalidad?"-Me pregunté

-Sí, eres una ternura –Mentira, lo volvió a hacer

-"¿¡Cómo lo hace para leer mi mente!?"-Me grité- "Nozomi, me volverás loca"

Y cómo si se adentrara de nuevo rio por lo bajo y me miró alegre.

(…) Eli Pov End/ Nico Pov (…)

Después de un poco más de charla y que nuestros vasos se vaciaran nos entramos.

Conversamos de cualquier cosa y hasta nos preguntaron cómo nos habíamos conocido con Nozomi

\- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Mm… -Traté de recordar

-Nicochi, ¿No te acuerdas como nos conocimos? –Fingió sentirse ofendida Nozomi

-Claro que sí –Afirmé – Fue cuando las dos teníamos seis en preescolar. Recuerdo que te acercaste con un dibujo de una estrella en la mano y dijiste

-'Ella brilla igual que tú' –Dijimos al unisón

-Y desde ahí no nos separamos más –Completó Nozomi

Las chicas sonrieron y se miraron de frente haciendo una expresión demasiado linda para cualquiera (lo sé porque ni Nozomi pudo evitar embobarse con esa expresión)

-Eso fue demasiado tierno –Expresó Eli

-Concuerdo –Sonrió Maki

-C-Claro que no –Me sonrojé

Maki me miró desafiante y me obligó a mantener la mirada- Sí lo es

-No, no lo es –Respondí de inmediato

Vi a la rubia decirle algo a Nozomi, levantarse y marcharse a la cocina.

-Vamos Yazawa-san…

-Nico –Corregí

-Vamos Nico-chan admite que fue tierno –Me pidió con ojos suplicante

-Agh, eso no fue tierno, hay cosas más tiernas todavía –Apunté

-¿Cómo qué? –Se cruzó de brazos y me miró interrogante

-"Como tú por ejemplo" – Pensé, pero en vez de responder me quede en silencio, sé que me estaba sonrojando

-¿Nico-chan? –Seguida por mis ojos se sentó a mi lado- Estás roja, ¿te sientes bien?

-S-Sí, estoy bien –Tartamudeé

-¿Segura?, no te habrá subido la presión o algo así –Cubriendo mi frente con su mano se acercó más

-No, estoy bien –Insistí

-No te creo –Apartando su mano ahora colocaba su frente. Y no sé porque, pero algo me decía que la presión no te daba fiebre

-Maki…chan –Dude al decir su nombre, pero me miró con delicadeza

Definitivamente ahí no soporté vi un sentimiento en esos ojos, y sentí su respiración en mi cara. Esa chica simplemente se metió a mi cerebro y apagó todas las funciones lógicas y racionales. Si no fuera porque la conozco hace poco, y porque aún no me cabía en la cabeza, diría que me había enamorado.

-Nico, creo que me haces mal

Cuando lo dijo, mi piel se puso fría, y mis manos tensas. Sentí dolor en algún lugar de mi pecho, y algo cálido que amenazaba con caer de mis ojos. ¿No que no me había enamorado?

Sus manos estaban en mis hombros, pero lentamente se fueron deslizando a mi espalda, recorrieron cada centímetro de ella, y se unieron al medio de ésta entrelazando sus dedos.

-Me surge la necesidad de hacer estás cosas contigo –Confesó, pegando su barbilla a mi hombro. Yo hice lo mismo

-Tú también me haces mal… Me haces un revoltijo de emociones que nunca soñé sentir

Maki se separó rápido y agarrando un mechón de su cabello trataba de aliviar su sonrojo

-¿Maki? –La llamé

-¿'Maki'? Así que Nicochi entro en confianza –Dijo Nozomi a mi espalda

-N-Nozomi –Le mostré enfado en mi rostro- ¿Y ustedes por qué se demoraron tanto? ¿Para dónde fueron?

Vi cómo se sonrojaba mi mejor amiga, aunque sea un ápice, lo note de todos modos, sin embargo, Eli estaba más calmada y respondió

-Trajimos algunas cosas para comer ya que la pizza se acabó –Dijo mostrando una fuente con papas

*tritrit* Sonó un teléfono. El mío no era, y el de Maki tampoco, sin embargo, cuando lo estaba revisando sentí los brazos de alguien abrazarme desde atrás.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nicochi –Me dijo apretujándome Nozomi

-¿Nico está de cumpleaños? –Se sorprendió Eli

-Sí, hoy cumple sus veintisiete –Me seguía abrazando

-N-Nozomi –Me sonrojé

-Ahora todas tenemos la misma edad –Sonrió Nozomi- Bueno, casi...

-Yo no –Dijo Maki- Tengo veinticinco

-¿E-Eres menor? –Eso me extraño, creía que tenía mi edad, o hasta más

-¿Ves Nicochi?, eres muy pequeña –Me molestaba Nozomi

-Feliz cumpleaños Nico-chan –Me sonrió Maki, una sonrisa solo para mí

-Entonces hay que seguir celebrando –Exclamó Eli

Y celebramos unas cuatro horas más, hasta que Maki estaba sonrojada por el alcohol, Nozomi y Eli hablaban algo que solo ellas se entendían y yo, trataba como fuera de mantener la compostura.

-Nico-chan –Dijo Maki de manera neutral, si no fuera por su sonrojo, no sabría que había bebido

-Sí, Maki-chan

-Te seré sincera… -Tragué pesado, de verdad esperaba para saber que me diría- Anhelaba conocerte, y ahora que te conozco, anhelo tenerte

Ese 'anhelaba conocerte' y más aún el 'anhelo tenerte' lo escuché mil veces en mi cabeza, con una voz tenue de fondo que repetía 'no te ilusiones' constantemente

-¿A-A qué te refieres? –Estaba sonrojada sabía que esto era algo que no diría sobria, así que aprovecharía

-Sabes… -Comenzó a explicar- Hace mucho que paso por ese sector en el que trabajas. De hecho, he tenido que trabajar en la empresa que está a unas cuadras del local desde el primer año de universidad.

Mi miró con delicadeza, como advirtiendo que lo que decía era así de frágil y una verdad absoluta.

-Un día te vi entrar a ese café, y dije que si tú entrabas allí debía ser bueno –Sonrió- Ya van casi dos años desde eso

-Y en dos años, ¿nunca se te ocurrió hablarme? –Pregunté quería saber más

-Veras… cuando entré, supuse que ibas a solo comprar, y pensé que quizás, después de eso podría hablarte mejor, pero resulto ser que trabajabas ahí… Me alegra haberte conocido, aunque me tomara dos años…

-Maki… yo… -Quería ser igual de sincera que ella, tenía que serlo- T-También te he querido conocer, desde el momento en que entraste todo se opacó de tal forma que no había manera de ver a alguien más. Te extrañaba cuando no estaba ahí, te soñaba en las noches, y te buscaba con la mirada en las calles, algo me hace necesitarte

-Tengo ganas de estar cerca de ti… -Susurró en mi oído

-Yo también quiero estar cerca de ti Maki-chan –La abracé, dejándome llevar por el alcohol, e inhale su perfume

-¿Me acompañas? –Me pidió repentinamente

Yo solo asentí, y guiada por su mano que sujetaba fuertemente a la mía, entramos en una habitación, que sabía era de Maki, puesto que esta era ella. Unos edificios negros adornaban las paredes de la habitación. Cuadros en blanco y negro. Una amplia y pulcra cama. Algunos instrumentos en un costado de la sala. Todo en orden.

Con cuidado me terminó el recorrido a la falda de la cama, y sentándonos me miró a los ojos. Por la ventana entraba luz de luna, y hacia a sus ojos más hermosos que nunca. Sentía el ritmo de mi corazón ir subiendo de nivel, y cuando estuvo a punto de explotar escuché

-Nico-chan… Cuando Nozomi-san dijo que estabas de cumpleaños me preocupe, no sabía que regalarte, ni menos a esta hora… -Me decía- No sé si será suficiente, o correcto, puesto que es primera vez que lo hago… Pero Nico-chan… no encuentro otra palabra para este sentimiento que 'amor'. No creía en que surgiera de la nada, juraba que demoraba años, pero cuando te vi lo sentí, y ahora que te tengo cerca, lo escucho de mi propio corazón…

Se tomó un respiro. Estaba claro que la borrachera se nos había pasado a las dos.

-Eres la primera persona de la que me he enamorado, así que creo que es justo que te de mí corazón –Me sonrió con algo de tristeza- Lo es desde que te vi, pero ahora quiero que lo sepas. Puedes hacer lo que gustes con él.

Por inercia me acerqué, la tomé del cuello de su blusa y la arrastré hasta mi boca. El beso me sabía salado, ella y yo llorábamos. Nunca me habían dicho nada tan bello, y nunca había sentido algo tan poderoso. Sí la amaba. Amor a primera vista

-Maki-chan, mi corazón también es tuyo, desde que me miraste con esa sonrisa cautivadora –Le sonreí y la volví a besar

-Nico-chan, ¿te quedarías hoy en mi casa? –Mi miró con un sonrojo poco distinguible

-Maki-chan, son las tres de la mañana y no hay locomoción… Es obvio que de todas formas me quedaría –Y ahí lo vi claramente, un sonrojo bello y notorio que combinaba bien con su rostro, el color de su cabello y la luz azul que se colaba por la ventana, y nuevamente, mi mente, corazón y alma, me exigían juntar nuestros labios.

Sonrió apenada, y agregó- ¿Vamos a ver que están haciendo esas dos?

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban las chicas. Las dos, ya habían caído dormidas, probablemente hablando, porque sus cuerpos se encontraban muy junto y sus cabezas pegadas descansaban en la otra.

-Nico, ¿me harías un favor? –Me preguntó

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas? –Le contesté para que prosiguiera

-Ve a la segunda habitación a la derecha y abre la cama –Me miró con suplica, y en dos segundo, ya estaba haciendo lo que me pidió

Cuando tuve todo preparado, Maki venían con Eli en brazos, y con delicadeza la dejo a un lado de la cama, pidiéndome hacer lo mismo con el otro lado, trajo a Nozomi, y la acostó al lado de la rubia.

Después de eso, me encaminó a la pieza de la que habíamos salido, y pasándome un camisón largo me invitó a acostarme.

Ya en el momento que las dos estábamos acostadas, hablamos por horas de nosotras, nuestros gustos, nuestros disgustos, nuestra vida, y nuestros sueños.

Me sorprendió el conocer los detalles de la semana que no la vi, esa que había sido provocada por tener que asumir el cargo en la compañía de su familia. La idea, era que ella empezara a administrar con la supervisión de su padre hasta que estuviera calificada para manejarla sola.

Yo le conté de cómo había terminado trabajando en el café. Le conté que tenía más hermanos, y ella aseguró que se llevarían bien. También hablé sobre mi mala suerte y le confesé que quizás ella era mi mayor tesoro, lo mejor que podía haber ganado, y por eso, la suerte no me había ayudado antes, puesto que estaba preparando nuestro encuentro.

No sé cuándo nos quedamos dormidas. Solo sé, que en la mañana, cuando desperté, y la vi dormida a mi lado, me imaginé una vida con ella. Su mano en mi cintura me hacía sentirme protegida, y su aliento cálido sobre mi rostro, extasiada. No fue mucho lo que tuve que esperar para que ella abriera los ojos y con cara adormilada sonriera

-Buenos día, Nico-chan –Me dijo en un susurro

-Buenos días, Maki-chan –Le respondí en el mismo volumen

-Oye… -Me llamó- Feliz cumpleaños –Para abrazarme con fuerza y sonreír

-Gracias, pequeña –Reí, ahora que era dos años mayor

-Mira quién habla de pequeña –Me contradijo

La miré con mis mejillas llenas de aire mas el ceño arrugado. Ella, sorpresivamente apretó mis mejillas con su pulgar e índice, luego me acercó a ella aprovechando la posición de su mano, y en un fugaz beso me quito la molestia.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? –Me preguntó divertida por mis expresiones

-Bien… -Le saqué la lengua y me levanté

En la cocina Eli y Nozomi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja preparaban el desayuno. Nos saludamos, para luego, ayudando en lo que podíamos termináramos en solo un santiamén.

Comimos y reímos como amigas de toda la vida. Por lo que noté, Nozomi también había avanzado mucho con Eli. No recuerdo cuando empecé a tratar de forma tan casual a esas dos, pero me sentía a gusto, podría jurar que el destino no se había equivocado.

(…) (…)

Ahora, tres meses después de ese espectacular cumpleaños, trabajo en uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes del centro, todo gracias a Maki-chan. Días después simplemente llegó y me dijo:

*Flash Back*

-Felicidades Yazawa-san, ha sido aceptada para trabajar desde mañana en restaurant 'ресторан'. Espero le sea de su agrado la oferta –Lo dijo con una sonrisa y orgullo

-Estás bromeando –Afirmé. Conocía ese lugar, y nunca me contrataría, menos si ni siquiera comercios menores me aceptaban

-No, no estoy bromeando –Dijo mirándome seriamente- Quizás moví algunos hilos –Tomando un mechón de su cabello lo empezó a mover nerviosa- Pero te aseguro, serás la mejor en esa cocina

La miré, me quedé en silencio e inmóvil. Había hecho mi sueño realidad en unas semanas, y solo por el amor que me tiene. No debería hacerlo, pero pesé a toda la gente que se agolpaba en el local la besé, con pasión, con cariño, con las ganas que me había tragado en nuestras reuniones en la tarde para 'conocernos' más.

*Fin Flash Back*

Luego, me enteré que mi jefa era nada más ni nada menos que Ayase Elichika, quien aparte de ser rusa y bastante rica (para mi sorpresa), tenía ahora una fuerte conexión con Nozomi, mi mejor amiga.

Y pesé a que amé a Maki desde la primera vez que me dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa, nos demoramos tres meses en formalizar nuestra relación. En cambio, Nozomi y Eli, con tres semanas ya se había dado cuenta que eran almas gemelas y estaban haciendo planes para irse a vivir juntas.

Es hermoso tener suerte. Pero lo verdaderamente hermoso es encontrar suerte en una persona. Encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir feliz y dichoso al lado de ella. Creo que por esa razón, nunca olvidaré el más glorioso cumpleaños de mi vida.

* * *

 **Y eso fue creó que igual me quedo aceptable, no es taaan largo, ni tan corto :v!**

 **Por último, y para que descansen (XD) gracias a todos los que leen. Les doy un pedacito de mi corazón a todos lo que me apoyan... Quizás por amarlos tanto a ustedes no puedo amar a nadie ;-;**

 **Naaa... mejor así XDD. Un cacho menos (? Disculpándome con los que tienen pareja Es que yo no puedo XDDD**


	3. Saitei Saikou no Paradiso (NM)

**Ems... Ya! No me odien por las 13,100 palabras! Estaba inspirada, me dejaron con ganas de un buen hard NicoMaki, que no pude hacer uwu!**

 **Esta historia está inspirada por la canción " _Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso_ " de BiBi, por eso hay algunas partes cortas que corresponden a la canción. Y por eso elegí Italia como punto de encuentro de Nico y Maki.**

 **Atención: Esta historia es para mayores de 18 años, o para gente madura de mente que no se verá inmpactada por algunas que otras palabras fuertes. Sí, el sexo si puede provoca enamoramiento, así que hacerlo con prudencia es fundamental. No me hago cargo de mentes pervertidas o que se enamoren de alguien por querer imitar está historia, muchas veces no es mutuo.**

 **Si no le encuentran sentido al final y no creen que el sexo hace que las personas se enamoran, googleen "tener sexo enamora" akjsdakjs XD**

 **A los italianos que pueden leer esto, no se enojen XD. No es mi intención que suenen como que son mujeriegos pero aksldjakslcn. Ni tampoco decirle a los hombres fáciles asdnasdn.**

 **Por otra parte, este lugar es real, por lo cual, si van a Italia no duden en visitarlo, para verlo, o hacerse una idea de él mientras leen, Googleen "** **PORTA D'ORO: Strip Night Club", y podrán verlo por dentro y por fuera gracias al mapa de google :D! También, todos los términos y canciones están disponibles, por si algo no les queda claro. La última canción es "Quelqu'un m'a dit" y la elegí porque se supone que Nico es francesa XD, pueden escucharla, es bastante linda :3 **

* * *

**One-shot:** _"_ El mejor de los paraísos a través de lo peor"

 _(…) Maki Pov (…)_

Era viernes en la noche, mi primera semana en Milán se cumplía hoy. Convencí a mi padre de mandarme aquí por un lapso corto, después de que me escapara durante un par de días de casa… Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo de dejarme descansar un tiempo, o de ellos descansar de mí, no estoy segura… independiente, todos salían ganando con esto, así que aquí estaba.

Nunca he sido, ni menos me he considerado una niña mimada, al fin y al cabo, no siempre he tenido lo que he querido, pero me esforcé lo suficiente para entrar a medicina a una buena universidad y verme recompensada por varias becas que me financiaban la carrera. Tampoco es mi idea permanecer más tiempo del necesario allí, sin embargo, cuando llegué, algo nuevo se abrió para mí. Quién iba a pensar que el mundo era más entretenido de lo que lo mostraban los libros…

En fin, gracias a eso y mi constante insistencia logré ganarme este viaje de tres semanas a una de las concurridas y maravillosa capitales de la moda, aquí en Italia.

Sin embargo, y aunque había pasado ya tiempo desde que llegué, no lograba aguantar los constantes elogios de los hombres de este país, que habían adquirido el extraño sobrenombre de ' _principessa'_ para mi persona. Era rarísimo el ver como desconocidos se ponían de acuerdo para concordar en la misma forma de coquetear, aunque tal vez sea cosa de Italia como tal, puesto que mujeriegos llueven.

Suspiré mientras veía por la ventana de la habitación. Era viernes en la noche y si estuviera en Japón probablemente Rin y Hanayo me habrían llamado para que viéramos una película o algo por el estilo. Tenía hambre y los libros que había traído se supondrían que me durarían otras dos semanas más al menos, pero como iba, los terminaría en algunos días. Debía encontrar algo que hacer. O aprender a leer italiano.

Como mi segunda opción era imposible en dos semanas, puesto que esos extraños caracteres similares a los ingleses se leían y se pronunciaban de una forma diferente a ese otro idioma. Me levanté y me coloqué los jean ajustados negros, una polera blanca manga larga y arriba un abrigo largo café que me acababa de comprar aquí. El cabello me lo cepillé un poco, lo mojé para que perdiera volumen y me apliqué algo de maquillaje. Cuando iba saliendo, tomé mi teléfono y por si acaso vi el clima. No era tan noche, un poco pasado de las nueve, pero la temperatura decaería un montón. Así que tomé una bufanda muy larga y ancha, mas un gorro negro y el chaleco, para meterlos a una mochila, donde aproveché de introducir mi billetera, y las llaves, para que los bolsillos no quedaran tan abultados.

Salí con energía siendo recibida por aquella arquitectura antigua del centro de la ciudad repleta de gente joven caminando a quizá dónde. Como no tenía mucho que hacer, seguí al grupo que se veía más animado, pasando por frente aquellas grandes construcciones e iglesias varías, entre ellas la Duomo di Milano.

No fue mucho más lo que caminamos cuando un letrero recibía con el nombre de 'PORTA D'ORO' en letras doradas en fondo negro. Por lo que decía era un 'night club' y con mucha variedad, puesto que abajo del nombre con letras mayúsculas destacaba el 'international show'.

Un alto y macizo guardia pedía cierta cuota para entrar. Era bastante más de lo que yo tenía dispuesto a pagar, pero ya estaba aquí, y no volvería a caminar aquellos cuantos kilómetros sin haberme tomado algo. Cuando cancelaba, el hombre con bigote que acompañaba al guardia me miró algo extrañado por un momento, sin embargo no fue mucho para que me pasara un cartón con el nombre del local en la parte de atrás y diciendo que había cancelado la entrado.

-Es por si quiere salir un momento, para que pueda volver a entrar –Me explicó con un fluido inglés, creo que se me nota que soy extranjera- Y para el guarda ropa

-Gracias –Le devolví la sonrisa y el guardia abrió la puerta. Adentro dos puertas abiertas y doradas conducían escalera abajo por un pasillo con poca iluminación. Había espejos en el techo, mientras el piso y las paredes estaban forrados por una tela roja con puntos blancos, totalmente pulcra, sin detalles. Cuando al fin bajé la larga escalera me encontré en una especie de hall. Allí dos sillones de dos cuerpos reposaban al lado de una cortina roja con detalles dorado a la izquierda del lugar. A la derecha, una joven me sonrió y con extrañeza miré el 'guardaroba' arriba de ella. Ese debía ser el guardarropa que me dijo el señor.

Adentro estaba bastante temperado, y hasta la chica permanecía con polera de mangas cortas. Me saqué el abrigo y la mochila, me lo pensé bien, y por si las dudas saqué aquel chaleco blanco con negro de cierre. La chica me dijo algo que no entendí del todo, solo algo así como que con el número en ese cartón que me dieron en la entrada retirara mis cosas, lo cual me parecía lógico, le di las gracias y crucé la cortina.

Dentro, a la derecha estaba la barra de tragos atendido por una chica peliazul de mi edad probablemente, quien con gran precisión hacía algunos trucos con las botellas para recibir propina. A la izquierda en cambio, el local se separaba en múltiples sectores con mesas circulares rodeadas de sillas que parecían bastante cómodas, incluso más como sofás. Un escenario estaba justo en medio de todo. Había muchas mesas desocupadas, y otras varías repletas de hombres de traje o jóvenes con una fachada algo elegante. Yo me senté frente de aquel escenario, solo por el hecho de que las más apartadas estaban llenas de personas con las que no quería socializar. Una peligris de ojos dulces se me acercó a la mesa con gracias y un movimiento de cadera demasiado natural para lo joven que se veía.

\- Buonanotte, il mio nome è Kotori –Me dijo en italiano- Cosa vuoi?

-Ems… -Me puse algo nerviosa- You can speak in English? –Le pregunté puesto que aún no me acostumbraba al idioma

-Claro –Me respondió en inglés como pedí- ¿Qué desea?

-Bueno… -Sonreí y ojeé la carta solo en la sección de vinos- un punset del dos mil diez y una pizza de queso –No era el mejor de los punset, pero era bueno. Y era obvio que tenían pizza, aquí en Italia abundaba

-Buena elección –Me dijo con un gesto sincero- enseguida vuelvo

La vi alejarse mientras anotaba algunas cuantas cosas más. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y revisé los mensajes entrantes. Le contesté a mi madre y a las chicas, quienes me sacaban en cara su noche de películas sin mí. Suspiré, tenía que decirlo, era más divertido estar en casa con un libro o en Japón con mis amigas.

La chica llamada Kotori llegó con una copa de vino y algunos panes de ajo con una salsa de oliva típica de Italia, más una pizza recién hecha familiar… ¿Qué haré con ella?

-El show comenzará en unos diez minutos más, esperamos que le guste –Me sonrió con esa mirada real y tierna

Cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras, entendí la razón del escenario y el excesivo precio que pagué para entrar. Al menos tendrían un show que no esperaba… aunque lo debería haber intuido por el ambiente y el 'international show' de la entrada, pero estaba claro que hoy me encontraba bastante torpe.

En el momento que al fin me digné en tomar un sorbo de mi copa la iluminación comenzó a bajar en fulgor. Una melodía empezó a sonar, y las luces especiales del escenario a titilar. La cortina blanca que estaba ubicada al final fue esclarecida por un foco. La música de un momento a otro inició un descenso y aplausos junto a exclamaciones masculinas se hicieron presente.

La música volvió pero claramente más pasional y lenta. Una rubia y una chica de pelo morado voluptuosas salieron con solo una tela transparente de encajes que tapaba los lugares justos. Ambas caminaron con paso suave y cadera quebrada hacia los fierros que estaban posicionados sobre una base. Recién me deba cuenta que no eran pilares como lo pensé inicialmente.

 _Esto es un sueño ¿verdad? Luce demasiado real…_

Las chicas recién llegadas se afirmaron del bastón con su espalda pegada a él, y sus manos una arriba y otra debajo de su cabeza. Con un movimiento rápido tocaron el suelo y se mantuvieron así con una posición al parecer cómoda para ellas mirando con libídines al público.

En un momento otra chica apareció, con un conjunto algo más vistoso, puesto que ella no poseía esa tela, en cambio, solo algunas pocas cosas que no sabría definir la tapaban en los lugares exactos. Ésta traía una silla, y al parecer era la más querida, puesto que un bullicio lleno de aprobaciones que apenas se coló por mis oídos (gracias a la fuerte música) resonó en el club. La colocó justo en medio de las otras dos que no soltaban en ningún momento aquel mástil, y se sentó con las piernas abiertas frente a mí.

Sonrió de medio lado y creí que me moriría, porque la saliva se me espesó tanto que me costó un poco respirar. La pelinegra, que no sé de dónde sacó un bastón, se movió libremente por el escenario en posiciones que dejaban a la imaginación más de una posibilidad en la cual ponerla.

 _Bueno, si era un sueño estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para quedarme ahí._

En algún momento, aunque no sé cuánto después de que la presentación comenzara, nuestros ojos se encontraron, y me hicieron confirmar mi hipótesis. La única forma de encontrarme con esos ojos rojos pecaminosamente hermosos era en un sueño, o en el cielo… pero en lugar, en ese momento, con los espejos refractando las luces coloreadas, las paredes y suelos rojos, y el acto pasional, hacían que se viera más como el infierno… Aunque… a decir verdad no me importaba morir y llegar a un lugar así, al fin y al cabo, morir por una noche no sonaba mal, y si era para siempre, con un buen vino me conformaba.

Con una señal de la más pequeña las otras dos bajaron y actuaron algunas cosas con ella. Otra señal y un gesto hizo que la pareja se fijaran en mí. La silla vacía fue acercada unos pasos por la pelinegra, mientras las otras dos me tomaban de las manos y me impulsaban hasta ella, sentándome de golpe. Traté de escapar, pero era tarde la chica de ojos carmín me arrinconó entre ella y el mueble.

\- Tranquilla bambina - La escuché susurrarme al oído mientras a horcajadas se posicionaba encima de mí- godersi il momento

-"¿¡Qué disfrute!?" –Pensé cuando entendí el significado.

Ellas siguieron su juego y nos acercaban con empujones. De alguna forma ella se agarró de la silla y se lanzó hacia atrás tomando mi mano para que repasará aquel cuerpo desnudo, cosa que desgraciadamente no le costó trabajo hacer.

Olvidé que estaba ante unos cien hombres y simplemente rasguñé un poco su espalda con mis uñas, quería que me volviera a hablar con esa aguda voz al oído. La levanté y la acerqué, topando aquellos ojos rojos con mis violetas que según muchos cautivaban. Aquella chica mostró un poco de sorpresa, y si no hubiera sido por eso aún la mantendría arriba mío. De un saltó bajo y abrió mis piernas con facilidad, posicionándose en medio de ellas empezó a levantar mi polera blanca, estaba a solo segundos de revelar mi pecho, pero justo en ese momento la música terminó. Las luces se apagaron por completo unos segundos en el que logré escuchar por encima de aplausos y silbidos un 'grazie, bella donna', y como mi ropa volvía a quedar en su lugar.

A oscuras fui conducida a mi asiento por aquellas dos que me secuestraron de allí. Cuando las luces se prendieron el escenario estaba vacío, y regresaba a estar en la misma posición embobada de cuando comenzó eso.

-Buonanotte –Escuché del asiento frente a mí

-Buonanotte –Dije volteándome para ver a una pelinaranja con sonrisa infantil en el rostro

-Kotori me dijo que te hablara en inglés –Me dijo en el idioma que le había pedido hablarme a la peligris

-Sí, por favor –Le pedí a ella también- Aún no estoy bien familiarizada con el idioma

-No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás –Sonrió- Por cierto, me llamo Honoka

-Un gusto, soy Maki –Me presenté

-Vi tu presentación –Me dijo moviendo sus cejas. Me sonrojé y suspiré.

-No era mi intención aparecer en escena a decir verdad –Aclaré.

-Generalmente eligen chicas para hacer ese tipo de espectáculos, y hoy te encontraron a ti –Me explicó ella.

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si habrías salido tú –Bromeé.

-No creo, no habría quien pusiera la música –Comentó.

-¿Trabajas aquí? –Me asaltó la duda.

-Sip, ahí, detrás de esa cortina –Me señaló- Hay bastantes cámaras aquí por lo que te vi claramente

-No lo digas por favor, es vergonzoso –Le pedí con suplica pero aquella mirada sería que me caracterizaba

-Okey, okey –Rio ella

-Por otro lado –Aproveché la oportunidad- ¿Cómo se llama aquella chica de pelo negro?

-Mmmm… -Pensó- ¡Ah! te refieres a Nico

-"Así que Nico ¿eh?"- Sonreí internamente

-Hola –Interrumpían mis pensamientos. Ahora era la rubia y la pelipúrpura quienes se me acercaban

-Hola –Saludé algo fría, estaba recibiendo demasiada atención en muy poco tiempo y la mejor forma para esconder los nervios era mostrar una actitud como esa

Sin esperar respuesta se sentaron en los otros dos asientos disponibles y me miraron con ternura algo materna.

-Me llamo Nozomi –Dijo la pelipúrpura con un bonito inglés –Y ella es Eli

-Queremos agradecerte por ayudarnos con la presentación, creemos que fue muy bien recibida –Contestó la que se llamaba Eli- ¿Hay algo que quieras?

-"Sí, hay algo… Despertar de este sueño… O que me dejen una hora con la pelinegra" –Reí ante mi pensamiento y negué –No, no hay nada, gracias –Dije al fin

-Entonces… -Nozomi tomó mi copa y tomando un respiro le susurró algo a Eli en el oído. Ésta última asintió y se marchó donde la peliazul. Cuando volvió, nuestra charla trivial concluyó para empezar otra. La rubia había traído dos botellas de aquel vino y con una sonrisa anunció:

-Un brindis por el fin de nuestro turno –Sirvió una copa y tomó de una vez. Yo le seguí la corriente y bebí. Nozomi y Honoka negaron, sin embargo me ayudaron con la pizza.

Fue una conexión instantánea con la rubia, teníamos mucho de qué hablar, aunque puede haber sido también por el alcohol.

-Ciao –Sonrió de lado aquella pelinegra- Honoka, si deve andare con Kotori, e Nozomi, Umi vuole sostituisce

Sé que la miré con duda, porque cuando se sentó me dijo- Kotori va a actuar ahora, así que Honoka debe poner la música, y claro, Umi quiere ver la presentación así que Nozomi la fue a remplazar a la barra- Me habló en inglés británico precioso y sensual, a lo que ella sonrió, debía saber el poder de sus palabras. Asentí, creo que en ese momento era demasiado fácil de leer.

-Chicas –Dijo con algo de dificultar Eli- Iré con Nozomi, diviértanse –Sin perder aquel vaivén al caminar, pasó entre la ahora casi repleta sala sin siquiera tambalearse.

-Cuando llegué esto no estaba tan lleno –Pensé en voz alta

-En general, antes de nuestra presentación no hay mucha gente, habitualmente se pelean asientos cuando estamos arreglando las luces –Explicó ella

-Parece que eres famosa –Le dije sonriéndole con voz picarona

-No sé qué contestar a eso –Rio de una forma bastante cautivadora y algo avergonzada- Aunque admito que el show de Kotori y el mío son los más cotizados

Sonreí dándole la razón, sin embargo no me mantuvo la mirada por mucho.

-Ahora que recuerdo –Dijo de repente- Me llamo Nico

-Yo Maki –Le contesté- Es un placer

-El placer es mío –Sonrió ella- Nunca había conocido de tan de cerca a alguien que se atreviera a marcarme

-No te marqué –Me defendí cruzándome de brazos

-Si lo hiciste –Contestó ella poniéndose en mi misma posición- Tus uñas se clavaron con bastante fuerza como para ser un accidente

-Tú me incitaste, te acercaste con esa intención

-¿Ves? Confesaste que lo hiciste

-Y tú que me incitaste

Nos quedamos mirando un rato con cara de enojo, hasta que la risa se hizo presente y nos destensó. Nico me sirvió otra copa de vino y en la que estaba bebiendo Eli se sirvió para sí.

Tomamos la otra botella que nos quedaba y cuando se acabó me guiño el ojo y se marchó a la barra, supongo que quería que esperara, así que lo hice comiendo los últimos trozos de pizza. Llegó con una de las más caras que poseía el local y me dijo:

-Llenar la sala trae sus beneficios –Me sonrió y me tendió la mano- Vamos a un lugar más privado

Pasamos cerca de la barra y vi a las chicas sonreír con aprobación. Nico hizo un ademán de adiós y me llevó por unas cortinas azules que cerró cuando pasó, luego, doblo a la izquierda, e hizo lo mismo con la otra que acabamos de pasar.

Se sentó en uno de los tres sillones, y me invitó con golpes a que me sentará a su lado. Eso hice, y apenas lo hice Nozomi apareció con algunas botellas, supongo que también eran vino.

Con esas tres botellas sobre la mesa y las dos copas empezamos a bajarlas. Era extraño, pero estaba siendo muy cariñosa con Nico (cosa que nunca hacía) y ella respondía afirmativamente. Quizá era por el alcohol.

Este sueño era demasiado real, me estaba asustando y extasiando a la vez. Pero encontré algo aún mejor en todo ese tiempo a solas con ella. Aquellos ojos que cautivaban de una manera irreal tenían un rastro que su cuerpo quizás había perdido hace ya tiempo. Era esa pureza escondida detrás de una mirada orgullosa y seria a la que quería llegar, al menos por ese noche.

 _-"Quiero capturar la pureza de tus ojos, Nico" –_ Me saboreé mentalmente

Sentí como mis labios se empezaron a dormir, y mi vista se nublaba. No sé qué era lo que estábamos hablando, pero estaba equivocada, y lo sabía, debía corregirla.

-Nico, no es así –Le dije secamente y no especifiqué más puesto que mi memoria falló

-¡Maki! Vamos, es obvio que sí –Contestó contradiciéndome

-Nico –Me encantaba decir su nombre, en Japón esto se consideraría cercanía- No

-Que sí –Se enfadó ella

La miré con ojos de 'debes estar bromeando, cabeza dura' y creo que la enfurecí más, puesto que se puso arriba de mis muslos con sus piernas abiertas y su cara muy cerca de mí.

-Te convenceré –Me dijo justo antes que nos interrumpieran

-¡Nico! Perché fare del mio meglio ragazza? –Preguntó aquel mismo tipo que me había recibido en la puerta aquella noche. Por lo que entendí, estábamos en problemas.

\- Testa! –Dijo ella. Significa 'jefe'- attendere un attimo per favore! –Le pidió que se calmara

\- Conosci le regole –Dijo él- fuori, parliamo domani.

Terminó por sentenciar el jefe. Al parecer tendríamos que marcharnos. Y eso hicimos. Justo en medio de la presentación de algunas chicas, caminamos por el largo pasillo pasando por la barra. Las chicas nos miraron con cara de espanto, pero Nico les sonrió e hizo un gesto que no comprendí, retiró sus cosas que Nozomi ya había ordenado y salió. Las chicas parecieron entenderla y lanzarles un beso con la mano en señal de despedida. El jefe se acercó a ellas para charlar. Por lo que intuye Nico confiaba en que la liberaran del reto de mañana. Y a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, solo cuando al fin subimos las largas escaleras me acordé de mis prendas.

-Hey Nico –Le dije cerca del oído para no perturbar el silencio de la calle

-¿Sí? –Me contestó para que prosiguiera

-Deje mis cosas en el guarda ropa –Ella me miró algo confusa hasta que entendió

Se frotó la frente para sentenciar- El jefe no me dejará entrar por esta noche, ni menos a ti

-N-No importa –Le dije rápidamente- volveré después

-¿Está segura? ¿No tienes nada importante? –Me recordó e hizo que mi cara se palideciera

-Mis llaves están en la mochila

Suspiró-No sé si te parece, pero te puedes quedar en mi casa –Se sonrojó un poco- Mañana de todas formas tengo que venir y tus cosas no se perderán llamaré a Nozomi. Más encima fue mi culpa que nos sacaran.

Yo asentí como idiota y me dejé arrastrar por una desconocida por medio de Milán. Tanto así deseaba pasar un tiempo más con ella, que me cuestioné haber olvidado mis cosas por equivocación.

 _(…) Nico Pov (…)_

Desde antes que saliéramos, estaba ya pensando cómo hacer para que se quedara más tiempo conmigo. Pero, el miedo al rechazo me jugo en contra cada vez que traté de invitarla, y al final, cuando me hice el valor de atacar me interrumpen. No obstante no lo veo como algo tan malo, al fin y al cabo ahora estaríamos solo las dos en mi casa y no tuve que parecer sospechosamente extraña invitando a una desconocida a mi hogar. Sin embargo, de todas formas, pese a que ya era un hecho que se quedaría conmigo, mi corazón saltaba como nunca por tal oportunidad.

Era extraño. Los hombres tomaban la iniciativa rapidísimo y no era necesario ninguna otra acción más que rozar su pierna para que te ofrecieran salir del local rumbo a su casa. Sin embargo, las chicas… o al menos aquella pelirroja, era bastante desatendida a las indirectas procaces que me empeñaba en ofrecer.

No habíamos salido hace mucho, sin embargo vi como aquella chica tiritaba de frio por la poca ropa que tenía encima, y no pude evitar compadecerme. Me acerqué para entregarle mi chaqueta, pero ella en cambio me abrazó, impidiendo que siguiera con aquella acción.

-No te preocupes –Me dijo- Solo necesito entrar un poco en calor –Me sonrió para tranquilizarme, aunque algo sensual se escapó haciendo que una extraña sensación se apoderara de mi nuca asimilando hormigueos.

Yo asentí con mi corazón saltando por alguna rarísima razón. Ella metió sus manos por los costados, tapando su mano y algo de su cuerpo en aquella chaqueta que ahora nos cubría a ambas. Estiré mis manos para juntarlas en su espalda, el único lugar que no se cubría.

Mi casa no quedaba lejos, pero cuando un taxi pasó por aquel lugar estiré mi mano deseosa de que estuviera vacío. Nos subimos, y tras escuchar unas diez veces las disculpas de Maki respecto a no poder ayudar con la cuenta puesto que no sabía dónde había quedado su cartera, llegamos a mi morada.

No era tan grande, pero tampoco extremadamente pequeña. Para una o dos personas, era perfecta.

Me sonrojé al ver el caos así que dije- Perdona por el desorden

Con quien me disculpaba me miró extrañada- Si esto es desorden, ¿Qué dirías de mi habitación?

-No te ves una persona desordenada –Rebatí

-No lo soy –Contestó- Pero es inevitable

-¿Por qué? –Me dirigí a la cocina mientras ella me seguía de cerca.

-Siempre está llena de libros desparramados por doquier –Suspiró-

-¿Estudias? –Pregunté curiosa- ¿Qué cosa?

-Sí, estudio medicina –Sonrió con orgullo.

-Vaya, entonces eres muy inteligente –La miré sorprendida, no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un doctor, pero su torpeza me había hecho verla algo más… mm… inocente.

Se tomó unos segundos y contestó-No creo –No sabía si era por modestia o por algo más, así que indagué por aquella incertidumbre.

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Asombrada, me vi atrapada entre la estufa y su cuerpo, su respiración lenta rozó mi oído y me hizo un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi cabeza.

-En este momento, no sé cómo decirte que quiero que vuelvas a ponerte sobre mí –Dijo con una seguridad que desconocía.

La piel se me tensó. ¿Era esa misma chica algo tímida que atraje a la fuerza al escenario la que ahora me estaba proponiendo llegar más lejos? Si lo era, que alguien me detuviera, puesto que acababa de prender aquel interruptor que me sofocaba hasta no satisfacerme.

 _Ven y enséñame la deslumbrante llama del amor._

Ese modo que la chica había logrado sacar, me hizo separarme un poco de su cuerpo para juntar nuestros labios. Aquel terso y suave rosa se friccionaba con los míos pidiendo más. Yo me dejé llevar, ella tenía un muy buen control de la situación y la sentía sonreír cada vez que me hacía abrir la boca deseosa para luego dejarme solo con las ganas. Sí, era más inteligente de lo que creí.

Abalancé mis manos sobre su cuello y la besé hambrienta de su ser. Mi ropa consistía de una polera algo ancha tapada por una jardinera, la chaqueta que nos había abrigado minutos atrás, ahora estaba en el perchero, sin embargo sentía que llevaba unas diez de esas encima.

A tientas la fui conduciendo hasta la habitación. La cama de dos plazas colocada ahí sintió nuestro peso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo me posicioné rápidamente sobre sus muslos mientras ella no despegaba el contacto de nuestros besos. Estábamos sentadas, y agradecí haber dejado la cortina abierta, era un hermoso espectáculo ver su rostro en la oscuridad de _una noche de aventuras y fantasías pasionales._

-Ahora estoy arriba de ti –Susurré a su oído.

-Lamentablemente, ya no es suficiente –Me miró desde abajo con un violeta que solo en sueños podría volver a ver

No supe cuándo, pero al darme cuenta la jardinera había sido desabrochada y sus manos jugueteaban con mi piel desnuda mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente. Su contacto ahora en privado era más intenso y placentero. Sentía cada caricia como choques eléctricos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus besos me dejaban aún más ansiosa.

Ella permanecía con aquella polera blanca ajustada, puesto que en algún segundo su chaleco había volado, y aprovechando las circunstancias hice todos aquellos recorridos que ella hacía por mi cuerpo bajo la ropa.

Con besos suaves fue bajando hasta mí cuello y al llegar allí lamió pidiendo permiso para continuar. Suspiré con pesadez por el aire excesivamente caliente que saqué de mi interior y con mis brazos la sostuve para darle a entender que no se apartara de mí.

Con pocos movimientos me despojó de aquella prenda y dejó a relucir aquel brasier blanco con encajes que tenía puesto. Sus besos prosiguieron en el acto, y la temperatura de nuestro cuerpo en aumento.

Saqué su playera para sentir más de ella y que no se sofocara como yo lo estaba haciendo. La miré con calma y sentí algo de envidia al ver tan perfecto cuerpo. Creo que entendió mi embobamiento puesto que tomando ella la iniciativa me besó nuevamente. Cuando el contacto estuvo profundizado a más no poder, con un ágil movimiento me acostó y ella se puso arriba. Visualicé su brasier negro y como de un movimiento quitaba el mío. No sabía si estar feliz o avergonzada de usar de los que se abrochan adelante. Ella se sacó los suyos y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Lamió mi cuello y siguió hasta mi oreja. Lamiéndola, mordiéndola y besándola repasó cada parte de ella, provocando que el aire entrara y saliera con distinta intensidad de mis labios.

Yo me centré en su pecho que masajeé y amoldé a mi mano. Cuando sentí que ya no podía desestabilizar más su cuerpo con aquellas carisias me dirigí a su pantalón negro. Lo desabroché y escurrí por debajo de sus piernas. Ella me miraba impaciente, y solo entendí que era lo que esperaba cuando puso su cabeza en mi abdomen y bajó lo que quedaba de la jardinera.

Ya sin indumentaria la palpé en donde yo deseaba ser tocada. Su pecho, su abdomen, cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna. Ella lo sentía, y me molestaba subiendo y bajando sus uñas por mi vientre a solo centímetros de mi intimidad que se moría por ser tocada. La besé con pasión para gritarle con mis labios que lo hiciera de una vez. Metí de apoco mi mano por su sexo y sentí la humedad que ahí aparecía. Mi mente se hizo un caos cuando ella hizo lo mismo con la mía, produciendo sonidos acuosos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Sin ambages bajo su cuerpo hasta mi entrepierna mirándome con excitación. Su cara dibujo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba. No me resistí cuando sentí aquella humedad, era placentero, casi como llegar a un paraíso y caer en éxtasis. Ella jugueteó con su boca y su lengua, feliz de aquellos gemidos que no podía contener. Su lengua se metió ardua por aquel estrecho agujero, y me hizo agarrarme de las sabanas en donde di un salto, mas un grito imposible de oprimir.

-M-Maki –Gemí en la oscuridad

Escuché algo parecido a una risa entre mis piernas. Sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y sé que ella también lo sabía, puesto que con su mano jugueteó con aquel sensible punto escondido en mi intimidad.

Exhalé tres veces antes de soltar un alarido ahogado por mi mano.

-N-No es justo –Traté de recordar el inglés, y como respirar- También quiero escucharte

Ella no dijo nada, aparte de mirarme con una mezcla entre dulzura y ternura. Demasiada para mi corazón que dio un vuelco al ver esos ojos por primera vez expresando tanto.

 _Tal vez y sólo tal vez me estoy enamorando. Sin embargo, no dejaría que me digiera que no tenía nada de malo._

Ahora era mi turno _yo sería aquella tentación que la guiara_ y la hiciera disfrutar. Por lo cual me coloqué encima de su cadera y con unos movimientos le di a entender lo que quería. Se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada cautivadoramente, abrió sus piernas con pudor afirmándose de las sabanas desordenadas bajo ella. Sin aguantar las ansias junte nuestras intimidades en un breve gemido proveniente de nuestras dos bocas por el solo roce que nos provocó. Ella se había levantado un poco pegando los codos al colchón como apoyo para acercarse a mí. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello y aplicó una pequeña fuerza que me atrajo hacia sus labios. El beso fue intenso haciendo que nuestras caderas se movieran por si solas. A medida que el placer nos iba inundando, el deseo representado en fogosos besos que se iban haciendo cada vez más profundos salía a flote.

Sus caderas jugaron también con las mías a un ritmo suave, pero sorprendentemente ella volvía a tener el control y me llevaba a compás creciente. Nuestras respiraciones no podían ser más irregulares en búsqueda de aire. Nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más mojados por el sudor. _Nuestros corazones queriendo juntarse_ palpitaban con fuerza sobre nuestro pecho. Un abrazo nos unió y casi sin aire escuché

-N-Nico –Dijo agitada

-Maki –Contesté yo tratando de pasar algo de saliva a mi seca garganta

Un grito de placer inundó la habitación en tanto nosotras curvábamos nuestras espaldas sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de llegar a la cima.

Con delicadeza nos dejamos caer en la cama tratando que nuestra respiración se nos aliviara manteniendo _una sonrisa celestial._ Creo que a pesar del mal rato con mi jefe he tenido una muy buena noche.

-Maki… -No pude contener el suspiró que se mezcló con su nombre

Ella se puso de costado y me miró a los ojos con esa misma sonrisa que yo poseía

\- _Tal vez y sólo tal vez me estoy volviendo loca_ –Le confesé al pensar todo lo que había pasado hace solo segundos atrás con una desconocida de la que solo sabía el nombre, pero todavía más, con una mujer.

- _Eso no tiene nada de malo… -_ Me contestó con aquella parsimonia que la caracterizaba. Y _quizá, eso era lo que quería oír_ , puesto que se me estaba haciendo difícil definir lo que estaba bien y mal dentro de alguna situación que pudiese involucrar a esta pelirroja. Por ejemplo un posible despido por intentar besarla en el club, si esto era su consecuencia, por mí, era perfecto.

Sonreí mirándola con un cariño algo extraño que provenía de mi vientre y subía por mi pecho apretado. Tomé la manta que estaba en el suelo por tanto movimiento y nos tapé. Ella me dejó posarme en su brazo para descansar, mientras aquellos rayos de sol eran solo unas líneas rasas y delgadas.

Maki tomó uno de mis cabellos negros que caían en mi rostro rosándome la mejilla, aprovechando el contacto deslizó la mano hasta mi barbilla. Acarició mis labios y me acercó un poco a sí

-¿Cómo terminaste allí? –Me preguntó sin maldad. Era algo como incertidumbre.

Me separé un poco, no me molestaba, pero me era difícil recordar aquello- No sé si deba decirte –Confesé algo apenada

-No –Se apresuró a decir- No te preocupes, solo era una duda, no te quiero presionar

Y eso me hizo sentir cierta confianza. Era una muy buena persona, escondida tras esa máscara de frialdad y timidez.

-Bien… -Suspiré

 ***Flash Back***

\- Maman–La llamé mientras indagaba en mi computador

\- Oui? –Apareció por la puerta de mi habitación y me miró con las manos mojadas por estar lavando los platos

\- Je l'ai trouvé! –(Lo encontré) Le exclamé feliz

-¿De verdad? –Me miró con alegría genuina

-Mira, esto son los valores y este es el curso –Le mostré la pantalla del maltrecho aparato que se esforzaba por seguir siendo llamado computador

-Hablaré con tú padre sobre esto –Sonrió y se marchó a terminar sus quehaceres

Mis hermanos pequeños volverían a la escuela dentro de poco, así que terminé las camas y ordené algunos zapatos que habían sido lanzados descuidadamente en el armario

\- Bonjour sœur –Exclamó una adolecente tras de mí

\- Bonjour Cocoro –Saludé a mi hermanita- ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

-Están abajo esperándote, debemos ir a comprar –Dijo ella sabiendo lo que significaba

Cuando mis padres nos pedían salir a los cuatro era por una sola razón. Hablarían, y seriamente. A mis veinte años lo había entendido lo bastante bien como para llevarlos inmediatamente de allí. Era unos padres geniales, y odiaban saber que sus discusiones tendrían que ser oídas por sus hijos, pero a veces me daba la sensación que huíamos de los problemas familiares en vez de enfrentarlos.

Salimos dirección el negocio típico, sin embargo haciendo una parada en la plaza que se encontraba cerca de allí. Mi hermano se puso de inmediato a encaramarse en las barras, mientras mis hermanas hablaban de chicos de su escuela. Era extraño, algunos años atrás estarían los tres jugando.

Cuando regresamos con el pan encargado y un par de dulces que había financiado de mi bolsillo, mis padres estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Me indicaron que tomara asiento, y mis hermanos subieron de inmediato.

-Padres… -Los llamé para que dejaran aquel triste semblante

-Hija… -Comenzó mi madre viéndome de frente- Sabes que te apoyamos con eso de la gastronomía y aquella beca que ganaste

-Sin embargo –Ahora era mi padre quien proseguía con aquella voz apagada que se había apoderado de él pocos años atrás, el día que había perdido aquel empleó que tanto le gustaba- El pasaje debe ser costeado por nosotros, y no podemos permitirnos aquel gasto

-Lo sé –Le contesté, puesto que de verdad lo sabía, de hecho traté de no tener ilusión alguna respecto a eso, no obstante la alegría me ganó y ahora me jugaba una triste pasada- No se preocupen

-Claro que nos preocupamos, es tu sueño –Dijo mi madre triste

-Creemos que tal vez puedas viajar si te costeas el pasaje tu sola –Agregó mi padre. Yo lo miré sorprendido, no se me había si quiera ocurrido, y era una muy buena idea.

Desde esa misma tarde me puse a indagar sobre empleos, y ya al día siguiente comenzaría a trabajar. Medio año fue necesario para juntar todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, sin embargo, cuando mis padres y hermanos me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, sentí una satisfacción tan grande que no me lo creía.

Al llegar a Milán me sorprendí. Era parecido a algunas partes de Francia, pero algo me hacía tener claro en mi cabeza que no estaba ahí.

Deambulé un par de cuadras hasta que tuve que preguntar, con aquel inglés básico que había aprendido, dónde estaría mi nueva casa. Era una modesta hostelería con una viejita bastante agradable como dueña, el restaurant donde comenzaría a aprender se encontraba a unas cuadras de distancia, así que era cómodo para mis necesidades.

Una televisión que tomaba solo los canales principales me mostraba algo de la vida aquí en Italia. Cuando me fijé que toda la programación estaba en inglés o en italiano me dispuse a aprender dichos idiomas. Le pregunté a la abuelita donde podría empezar a aprender tales idiomas, y me mandó a una Biblioteca con el nombre de Sormani donde podría encontrar libros sobre eso gratis, puesto que era pública.

Cuando llegué una joven me saludó y pesé a que me esforcé por entenderle, me vi obligada a hablar en aquel inglés y pedirle indicaciones de cómo encontrar aquellos libros con temática educativa. Nunca pensé que estaría tanto tiempo en una biblioteca, pero después de una semana era habitual ir hacia allá para seguir con mi entrenamiento lingüístico.

Por otro lado, mis clases de cocina empezaron unos pocos días más tarde. Hacía todo lo que aquel viejo y gordo jefe me pedía hacer, quien solo me hablaba en italiano, a pesar de saber que no entendía. Mis compañeros me ayudaban, en especial una pelipúrpura chica que llevaba desde principio de año aquí. Venía de Inglaterra y su inglés era perfectamente nativo, como era obvio. Me dijo que le había pasado lo mismo, pero que gracias a eso comprendió el italiano rápidamente. En cambio yo aprendí aquel británico de mi nueva amiga, antes que el italiano de aquel viejo amargado.

Cuando ya estaba por terminar el año pasó…

Nozomi (mi amiga pelipúrpura) y yo caminábamos con una cacerola con sopa adentro. Se supondría que las llevaríamos al estacionamiento para que el jefe las repartiera a una especie de celebración. Sin embargo, cuando iba a dejar aquella olla dentro del automóvil mi pequeño cuerpo me traicionó e hizo que desparramara la preparación en mi falda y en la de Nozomi.

-No te preocupes Nicochi –Me calmó- No es nada, podemos hacer otra

Sin embargo el jefe no estaba de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento. En cambio se hizo una furia y exclamó toda clase de insultos que no hacían más que denostar a mi persona. Cuando ya se hubo pasado de la raya, Nozomi interrumpió, y tratando de defenderme sufrió aquellas mismas consecuencias. El despido inmediato.

¿Ahora qué haría? Había perdido todo. Se suponía que ya no podría ni entrar a casa. No tendría derecho a comer, y me debía ir cuanto antes de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, lo que más me dolió… fue haber perdido mi sueño.

-¿Qué harás Nozomi? –Pregunté por curiosidad

-Encontraré algún trabajo aquí, juntaré lo suficiente y me iré a casa –Dijo con sinceridad- ¿Y tú Nicochi?

-Supongo que lo mismo –me desanimé

-Lo siento –Se disculpó con el labio fruncido- Es mi culpa que nos despidieran

Me di cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y contesté- ¡Claro que no!, ese hombre me estaba denigrando… me salvaste, yo no podía decir nada en ese momento... -Me sonrió no muy convencida, así que agregué- Salgamos está noche

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió con sinceridad- Justo te iba a sugerir lo mismo

-Paso por ti a las diez –Me despedí con la mano dirigiéndome a la hostelería

-Nos vemos –Se despidió ella

Cuando llegué la abuelita me recibió como siempre. Sin embargo, debía decirles las malas noticias. La llevé a la cocina y mientras ella ponía el agua le dije con un italiano algo trabado que me debía ir porque estaba despedida. Ella se sorprendió y me pidió escuchar toda la historia mientras tomaba el té que recién había servido para ambas. Fue muy paciente ante todas mis dudas con palabras o pronunciaciones, y escuchaba atentamente con los ojos puestos en mí.

-No te estoy echando –Dijo

-P-Pero no tengo como pag¬ -Iba a apelar pero me interrumpió

-Nico, ni siquiera sabes el idioma –Habló con calma para que la entendiera- Quédate, y cuando estés lista simplemente despídete

Mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas de agradecimiento, todavía tenía dónde llegar. Mis hombros se relajaron por una presión menos y pude sonreírle con coraje.

Eran cinco minutos para las diez cuando salí de casa. Estaba oscuro, y como era mediado de noviembre había un frío poco agradable. Cuando llegué donde mi amiga vivía eran unos minutos pasados de las diez, así que no se demoró nada en salir.

Caminamos calle arriba hacia el centro, y entramos a un pub bastante discreto. Las luces azules y violetas solo permitían ver a unos centímetros de distancia, por lo cual, no sé con quién se fue Nozomi apenas entrar allí. Me fui a la barra en donde había un poco más luz para pedir un tragó, el cual al primer sorbo me hizo suspirar. No había sido un excelente día, pero estaba tranquila, ese trabajo no era para mí, o al menos eso tenía que pensar.

-Nicochi –Escuché la voz de Nozomi desde atrás distrayéndome

Me di vuelta, encontrándome con dos desconocidas que me miraban sonrientes. Una era tan alta como Nozomi y tenía el pelo rubio. La otra era castaña con ojos celestes felices.

-Mi nombre es Elichika –Se presentó la rubia con un asentó algo extraño

-Y yo Honoka –Dijo enérgicamente la otra

-Me llamó Nico –Saludé

-Escuchamos que querían trabajo –Comenzó a explicar Elichika- Y necesitamos personal extranjero

-¿Entonces ustedes son extranjeras? –Pregunté

-Sip, vengo de España –Infló el pecho de orgullo y sonrió

-Yo soy de Rusia –Dijo la otra- Tu amiga dijo que ustedes también son extranjeras

-Así es, vengo de Francia –Expliqué –Y Nozomi de Inglaterra

-Excelente, solo tienen que contestar una pregunta y están dentro –Dijo la española

Nozomi y yo nos miramos con duda, para responder casi al unisón- ¿Cuál?

-¿Saben guardar secretos?

 ***Fin Flash Back***

-… Y ahora estoy aquí… Han pasado varios años desde aquello –Terminé mi historia con un suspiro

-¿Y eres realmente feliz haciendo eso? –Preguntó la pelirroja a mí lado

-…Sí –Pero ni a mí misma me convencía con eso

-Sería genial si algún día me cocinaras –Sonrió de lado mientras se ponía arriba mío

-Estás pidiendo mucho –Le saqué la lengua- Mi comida es demasiado buena para andarla repartiendo a cualquiera

-¿Ah sí…? -Me puse algo nerviosa, quizás había sonado muy pesado. Desvié la mirada y esperé a que hablara, pero en cambió sentí su pulgar rozar mi labio inferior y con un susurró su sentencia- Hoy dejaré de ser cualquiera y haré que me debas mil y un plato de tu comida

Mi corazón saltó como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas, y me sentí indefensa ante aquella mirada cautivadora que me hacía vibrar, su aliento dulce golpeó mi cara y su sortilegio concluyó con un besó tierno y suave.

-Maki… -Solté como un suspiró

Ella volvió a juntar sus labios mientras sonreía.

 _(…) Maki Pov (…)_

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? Me dolían las piernas así que solo supuse que muchas, más que cualquier otra vez, y más profundas que ninguna antes vivida.

-"Nico" –Pensé cuando recordé la primera vez que su nombre rebotó en mi cabeza y saboreé la dulzura que me provocaba en la boca

La busqué a mi lado para que le brindara calor a mi desnudo cuerpo, sin embargo, las sabanas a mi lado estaban a punto de perder todo calor que había sido almacenado minutos atrás.

Me levanté. Vi una polera gigante que supuse era de Nico y me la coloqué. Aquella enana no podía estar tan lejos, al fin y al cabo era su casa, no se escaparía de ahí.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Así como todas las otras que traspasé. Al parecer no quería que me percatara del olor dulce que salía de la puerta de la cocina. Sin embargo, la abrí.

-Buenos días –Saludé con una expresión relajada

-Bonjour, Maki –Me dijo en su lengua nativa a lo cual me estremecí. Sin embargo, no se comparó al choque eléctrico que me recorrió toda la columna al ver mi ropa interior en ella, eso, y solo eso cubriéndola.

-Nico, ¿Qué haces? –Le pregunté

-Te cocinó… -Me respondió ahora en inglés- Creo que te debo un par de comidas

-Me refería a qué haces con mi ropa –Me acerqué y coloqué mis manos frías sobre su estómago

-¿Y tú qué haces sin ropa? –Dijo colando sus manos por debajo la polera y tocando desde mi espalda hasta mi muslo

-Será porque la tienes puesta tú –La miré acusadoramente

-No me esperé eso –Dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco

-No te preocupes, yo te la quito – Le ofrecí para que no se molestara

-Te gustaría –Me sonrió dándose vuelta y prestando nuevamente atención a la cocina

-Sí, pero definitivamente a ti te gustará mucho más –Le dije para molestarla

-Te tienes confianza –Rio ella

-No es confianza, son pruebas –Me aguanté una risa para que no se diera cuenta de que solo bromeaba

-Creo que no era yo la más ruidosa –Dio un poco vuelta la cara y me miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras fruncía el labio en una sonrisa

-¿Qué estás insinuando?–Le dije abrazándola por la espalda- Claro que no era yo

Sentí cuando se tensó, y luego agregó- Claro que sí, después los vecinos se quejaran –Suspiró

-Bueno –Imité su suspiro- Si se van a quejar de todos modos, que lo hagan por todo el día –Besé su cuello, y sentí como nuevamente se tensaba

Suspiró con pesadez-Disfruta mientras pueda –Me dijo con voz tersa, algo cautivante, pero no propia, lo cual no me hizo vibrar como otras veces - Para mañana esto será pasado y entre nosotras no habrá nada

Tragué espeso. Mi piel se congeló, y mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Me mordí el labio y me arrepentí de haberme tomado tan enserio esta aventura, sin embargo, era imposible no hacerlo, me había revuelto como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y no pude no esperanzarme. Quizá había sido la única que se había sentido de esa forma tan maravillosa con solo pasar esas horas con ella. Lo había hecho varias veces antes, y con distintos tipos de gente, entonces ¿por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente?, solo me debía apegar a aquellas noches de locura y mañanas solitarias que tantas veces marcaron día completos de resaca. Sería una más…

Me tragué el nudo de la garganta. Me había afectado lo que dijo, pero no me pondría a llorar por algo de una noche. Simplemente la fui soltando de a poco y me sonreí a mí misma- Entonces aprovechemos –Susurré, dedicando esas palabras tanto a ella, como para mí.

La vi sonreír por unos breves instantes, y no aguanté las ganas de besarla. No obstante, me detuve y posicioné mis labios sobre su mejilla para seguridad de ambas. Ella se volteó agarrándome la polera con su mano libré y me besó en los labios, y como si nunca se hubiera ido, su voz casi tierna volvió.

-Estoy casi segura que prefieres el café antes del té –Dijo como saboreándose los labios.

La miré con aprobación y asentí- Tú tienes más cara de té.

Ella rio y dijo –Creo que somos bastante diferente.

-Mejor, más para hablar –Apunté

-Estás loca –Me miró como tal

-No más que tú –Le contesté

-Yo no estoy loca –Se defendió

-Sabía que debí haber grabado aquello –Dije para que recordara su confesión

Se sonrojó- Tonta

-Idiota

-Loca

-Más loca

Me miró con ojos de risa y agregó- Bueno, algo que tengamos en común

Y ambas reímos relajadamente.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, ambas pusimos la mesa procurando no tropezar entre nosotras (cosa que ya había pasado varias veces). Nos sentamos en la mesa con una especie de waffles con una cubierta blanca entre cada capa, y escurriendo lo que parecía ser miel de maple. Lo probé con expectativas elevadas, pero definitivamente fueron superadas muy fácilmente. Iba a elogiar cuando Nico ya había hablado

-Lo siento –Me le quedé mirando con duda- No quedaron tan buenos como quería

Y ahí me empecé a cuestionar decirle aquello. Puede que la desanime, o crea que es solo por pena que le diría tales elogios que aún mantenía en la punta de mi lengua. Sin embargo, quizá pueda darse la idea errónea de que concuerdo con su comentario.

-A mí me gustaron –Contesté- Y bastante

Me sonrió, pero al parecer su propio ego había sido dañado por aquel plato. Estaba a punto de quitárselo y decirle que yo lo comería por ella, pero en cambió solo la miré con una sonrisa acogedora (que me costó poner) y con agradecimiento.

Ella se fue relajando de apoco, lo noté en sus hombros, y gracias a esa tranquilidad, vi cómo se terminaba aquellas delicias con algo de felicidad.

-Me alegra que te gustaran –Me sonrió con sinceridad.

-Por supuesto –Le guiñé el ojo y me levanté para tomar su plato.

Frente a su atenta mirada llevé la bajilla al lavamanos y empecé a refregar.

-No tienes que hacerlo –Me dijo dejándose caer en el umbral de la puerta.

-No, pero quería hacerlo –Le contesté

-Bueno… entonces aprovecharé de vengarme, mientras tienes las manos ocupadas –Sonrió con malicia

Se acercó a mi cuerpo, y procuré apresurarme con aquellas ollas, sartenes y platos que debía lavar. Sin embargo, nunca sería lo suficientemente rápida como para evitar su contacto con mi piel. Me estremecí, y me vi con un apetito enorme de detenerla y acorralarla contra una pared para castigarla, pero mis manos llenas de espumas me lo impedían, y en realidad, tenía unas ganas insanas de dejarme llevar.

-Estás tensa –Me susurró al oído

-Es porque estás fría –Le contesté con mi voz más calma que pude poner

-¿Te molestan? –Me preguntó

-No… -Me limité a decir

No quería que se moviera, estábamos bien, y sobraría cualquier otra palabra. Ella me abrazaba desde atrás con las manos entrelazadas sobre mi vientre, apoyando su cabeza la dejó descansar sobre mi espalda, mientras movía sus pulgares con carisias suaves y tersas.

Terminé de lavar en menos de lo que pensé que me demoraría. Y me separé solo para abrazarla de frente.

-Hey –Me dijo separándonos un poco- Tenemos que tomar una ducha

Concordé con ella. Después de una noche tan agitada definitivamente necesitábamos quitar todo ese sudor.

-Ve, mientras ordeno la cama –Terminó por decir

Asentí y con sus indicaciones llegué al baño. Ella se ofreció a llevarme una toalla mientras estaba en la ducha, así que sin preocupación me saqué la polera y abrí el agua para que me mojara.

Estaba lavándome el pelo cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

-Gracias –Le dije, pues sabía que me había traído la toalla

-De nada –Abrió la puerta de la ducha, y se metió también

-¿Vienes a provocarme? –Le pregunté con sonrisa traviesa

-Tal vez –Sonrió ella

Se acercó para abrazarme. Se veía linda y sensual, pero no tenía ganas de hacerla mía, solo con tenerla cerca estaba bien.

-Hey Nico –La llamé, tenía varía preguntas sobre su vida, pero no sabía cómo hacerla, no obstante como ella había dicho, aprovecharía la confianza de hoy- ¿Qué piensa tu familia de tu trabajo?

-No lo saben -Me miró desde abajo por la diferencia de altura- Y es mejor así

-Entonces…

-Sí, piensan que sigo trabajando en aquel restaurant

-¿No crees que se merecen saber?

-De vez en cuando les mando dinero y ellos lo agradecen –Contestó- El suficiente para alivianar mi conciencia

Sonreí con melancolía. Era una buena chica al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres el orgullo de mami y papi?

-Sí, lo soy –La miré con ataraxia- Sin embargo, la única que se puede sentir orgullosa de sus logros soy yo. Estoy donde estoy por mí. Lo único que he recibido de ellos en este último tiempo fue un pasaje para acá, y solo porque necesitaban descansar de mí

-¿Una princesa que se porta mal?

-Algo así –Sonreí para hacerla sonreír

-¿Qué has hecho? –Me miró divertida

-Nada muy malo –le contesté con sinceridad- Solo escaparme un par de veces de casa…-Ella me miró como diciendo 'no es nada'- Algunas veces desaparecer por días –Tornó la mirada a una más curiosa- Al robar un banco te encierran ¿sabías eso?

-Idiota –Rio como quería y me besó con ella

Nos demoramos bastante más de lo que sentí en la ducha. Al salir solo una toalla me cubría, al igual que a Nico. Me coloqué la misma polera negra ancha que traía puesta desde la mañana y Nico sacó una blanca casi del mismo porte

-¿Por qué tienes este tipo de ropa? –Le pregunté apoyada en la muralla de la cocina mientras la veía moverse de aquí a allá

-Porque es genial –Me contestó sin sacar la vista de la comida- Y admite que se siente bien andar holgada

-Ams… bueno… tiene sus ventajas –Concordé

-¿Cómo cuál? –Me preguntó

-… -Al no escuchar mi respuesta se dio vuelta a verme. Yo esperando eso, tenía colocada una mirada atrevida dándole a entender a lo que me refería

-Idiota –Desvió la mirada claramente sonrojada

Otra vez nos sentábamos a la mesa a comer. Y nuevamente mi paladar era cautivado por los sabores y delicias que hacía la enana. Tenía talento, y uno muy bueno, era molesto ver como no lo aprovechaba.

La tarde pasó tranquila. No había apuro de nada. Y solo cerca de la noche me puse mi ropa interior y unos pantalones de Nico para salir al exterior a comprar cosas para la cena. Íbamos tomadas de la mano por aquellas calles poco concurridas rumbo al local. Compramos, y nos acomodamos las cosas para no tener que soltarnos.

Ya dentro, me puse en mi lugar a ver aquellas lindas caras que hacía al cocinar. La veía feliz y me provocaba algo de dolor saber que en un par de horas más no estuviera haciendo lo que plenamente le gustaba. Suspiré, y me limite a esperar.

Ya a las diez nos pusimos nuestra respectiva ropa. Ella iba normal, y yo igual que ayer. Camino a PORTA D'ORO le pedí por última vez su mano, para al menos recordar al día siguiente su calor en las mías. Una cuadra antes de llegar la detuve. La miré al carmín que reflejaba las luces del lugar y me armé de valor.

-Nico, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, y quizá mi opinión no te importe, pero eres la mejor cocinera que he conocido en toda mi vida –Le dije, porque lo pensaba, lo sentía, y lo necesitaba

-Estás bastante interesada en mí, como para decir algo así –Dijo con sonrisa de lado y ojos tristes

-Sí, lo estoy, porque veo el potencial que tienes y aún no entiendo como no lo aprovechas –Me enfadé un poco

-Ya es tarde –Miró el suelo y negó

-No lo es idiota –Con enojo alzó la mirada por el 'idiota'- El día en que tus platos sean un desastre e incomibles ríndete, pero mientras tanto cumple tu sueño. Eres demasiado fuerte como para aceptar todo cruzada de brazos.

Respiró, alzó la cabeza al cielo y exhaló. Me besó y con aquellos ojos cautivantes sonrió- Gracias Maki

-No hay de que, enana –Le dije posando mi mano en su cabeza

-No soy enana –Se molestó

-Vamos, acéptalo –Le pedí

-Tu eres muy alta –Se excusó ella

-Sí, yo, Nozomi, Eli, Honoka, Kotori y esa de pelo azul también lo son –Agregué a su argumento

-Por lo menos soy más madura que tú

-Solo son dos años, y no significan nada

-Dos años mayor, y con más experiencias vividas –Infló el pecho con orgullo

-En otras palabras, dos años más vieja –Le saqué la lengua

-N-No es lo mismo

-Te saldrán arrugas antes –Dije subiendo los hombros

-Tú con ese ceño fruncido y cara de 'esto me molesta' las veinticuatro horas, tendrás muchas más arrugas que yo, y antes

-Touché

-Touché –Me corrigió la pronunciación

-Con una francesa me tenía que meter –Suspiré mientras ella reía tapándose la boca un poco

Llegamos rápido al lugar, y con algunas palabras de Nico me dejaron entrar sin pagar. Lo primero que hice fue buscar mis cosas, y caminar a donde estaban las chicas.

Nos molestaron un buen rato, en especial Nozomi, quien no evitaba reírse cada vez que nos veía cruzar mirada.

-Hey Maki, lo pasaste bien con Nicochi –Me preguntó con voz divertida

Me sonrojé un poco, pero logré arreglármelas para decir- Ella lo pasó bien conmigo

-¿Qué? –Exclamó la aludida- Tú fuiste quien más disfruto

-Quisieras –Solté una carcajada algo ruborizada- No recuerdo haberte escuchado quejarte de algo que hiciera

También sus mejillas se coloraron con un rojo-Yo tampoco escuché un reclamo tuyo –Y con eso, otro tono de rojo subía a mi cara

-Ya calma –Nos pidió Umi- Decir esas cosas es desvergonzado

-Ves lo que provocas Nozomi –Le regañó la rubia

-Pero si se veían como una linda pareja –Rio ésta

-Claro que no –Dijimos al unisón Nico y yo provocando la risa en las otras cinco

Después de eso, Nico me dijo que solo le tocaba el turno de camarera, así que debía esperarla mientras tanto. Con las otras nos conocimos más, y también me percaté de lo buena muchachas que eran. Todas de diferentes partes del mundo, pero eran muy unidas y se les notaba que se querían. Conversamos de todo y al final, me terminaron invitando para que mañana también viniera. Tomamos algo de vino, y solo cuando Nico volvió, me aparté un poco para hablar con la que me había ayudado con mis cosas.

Hablamos mucho sobre nosotras. Nos reímos varias veces de nuestras diferencias, y nos sorprendimos mucho al encontrar alguna similitud. Aprendí de sus gustos y sonreí al pensar que algunos eran un poco infantiles. Sin embargo, ya entrada la noche me dispuse a marcharme, le avisé a las chicas y me despedí de Nico agregando que mañana igual vendría.

El día siguiente fue calmo. Solo pasé a comprar un par de ropas y a esperar la noche para poder volver a hablar con esas seis chicas.

No sé cómo, pero cuando me di cuenta, pasaba todos los días ahí. Disfrutábamos, a veces tomando vino, a veces solo charlando y comiendo. A veces a sola con la pelinegra, a veces las siete con alguna anécdota graciosa.

Fue entretenido, pero esa misma entretención hizo que los días se me pasaran volando y llegara el día que debía partir rumbo a casa.

Las chicas se portaron genial, y justo el día anterior a mi partida, todas se tomaron el día libre e hicieron una fiesta en casa de una de ellas.

 _(…) Maki Pov End (…)_

Nozomi se sentía algo decaída. Le pesaba saber que aquella chica que tenía tan feliz a su mejor amiga se iba en algunas horas más. Así que aprovechó la oportunidad, y organizó todo para que ellas se pudieran ver unos segundos más.

-Nozomi ¿pasa algo? –Preguntó la rubia

-No, solo lo siento por Nicochi –Suspiró la pelimorada

-Tu misma has sido testigo de cómo esa niña ha afectado a nuestra Nico –Sonrió- Relájate que ahora tu mejor amiga te necesitará

-Lo sé –Sonrió con melancolía

Por otra parte, las mencionadas hablaban animadamente de cualquier cosa. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas después del primer día que se conocieron, y lograron forjar una muy buena relación. Por ende, se iban a extrañar, aunque no lo admitieran. Sin embargo, se hacían las fuertes y solo se limitaban a reír y a continuar con su charla.

La hora de concluir aquella junta llegó rápido, más porque Maki tomaría un avión que porque tenían sueño. No obstante, todas debían admitir que ya estaban lo suficientemente 'alegres' para tambalearse un poco, en especial las que no tenían ese caminar tan especial y natural de las strips.

Cada quien pagó su taxi y se fueron a su casa. Sin embargo, y por un mero impulso, Nico se encontraba junto a la pelirroja caminó a la casa de ésta última.

Entraron al departamento y apenas cerraron la puerta se escuchó casi como un murmullo

-¿Volverás? –Suspiró Nico desde el fondo de su alma. Con esa cantidad de alcohol en la sangre ya no se molestaba con seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos.

-Claro que lo haré, idiota –Se acercó la menor- ¿Estás triste porque me voy?

-N-No te hagas la importante –Volteó su cara pese al tartamudeo

-¿Me extrañarás? –Interrogó nuevamente

-No, no lo haré –Contestó orgullosa con las manos cruzadas

Maki se acercó más y con un solo roce a su cara los brazos de la otra aflojaron de apoco hasta desvanecer la pose –Pues yo sí lo haré –Dijo con franqueza, sabía que no tenía nada que perder en ese momento- Y volveré para que me pagues la comida que me debes…

La más baja rio y pasando sus manos por arriba de los hombros de la otra dijo –Sí, yo también te extrañaré Maki, a ti y a ese estúpido sentido del humor tuyo

-Es cautivador, no mientas –Lanzó un suspiro que contuvo la risa

-Tú, y esa seguridad tuya lo es –Aclaró Nico para besarla

El beso comenzó suave, tierno y puro, pero de apoco se fue tornando más profundo y pasional. Ahora era Maki quien guiaba hasta la cama a tientas, y Nico quien quedaba inmediatamente abajo.

Otra vez la pelirroja jugaba con su cuerpo y lo hacía estremecer con caricias. Se lamian y se cercioraban de dibujar con cincel el cuerpo de la otra. Recordar cada detalle, cada lunar y cada cicatriz de la chica frente a sí.

Sonreían cada vez que la otra suspiraba su nombre, y lo respondían de la misma forma. Decididas, ambas al tiempo humedecieron sus manos en la entrepierna ajena, y dejaron que sus dedos fueran el vaivén que movía a la chica de su lado.

Ninguna sabía por qué se sentía mejor que cualquier otra vez, incluso, mejor que su primera vez juntas. Pero no tenían respuesta para eso, solo porque ignoraban el hecho de que ambas estaban haciendo el amor, no cualquier sexo casual, sino uno con la persona que amaban y deseaban.

Besos fueron los precedentes de la cima más exquisita que ninguna había alcanzado antes. Y con relajo ambas se abrazaron para guardar el calor y lograr calmar su corazón acelerado a uno estable, o al menos, al estado más neutro que podía llegar al estar con la chica de la que se habían enamorado.

 _(…) (…)_

A la mañana siguiente Maki despertó junto a la pelinegra, y con suaves susurros la despertó. Ambas se levantaron, y por insistencia de la más baja comieron lo que ella preparó.

Llegaron juntas al aeropuerto, y para sorpresa de ambas las chicas también estaban ahí. Ayudaron a Maki a entender lo que decían los hombres del lugar (aunque su italiano era bastante bueno a esas alturas) y la acompañaron a la sala de espera.

Todas se despidieron, pero solo Nozomi le agradeció.

-Sabes Maki –Le dijo- Ayudaste más de lo que pude a Nicochi, y te lo agradezco

La futura doctora se sonrojó y contestó- Gracias a ti, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí

-Y no sabes lo importante que fue para Nicochi

Ambas se miraron con una bonhomía efímera para luego sonreírse.

-Ya es hora chicas –Batió las palmas Nozomi. Y con eso, todas se acercaron a despedirse de la pelirroja, que para sorpresa de todas, era la menor en cuanto edad, pero junto a Eli, la más alta.

Como su personalidad pedía, Honoka lanzó un par de bromas. Umi y Kotori aseguraron que volverían a verse y recalcaron que había sido muy genial haberse conocido. Nozomi la abrazó y le obligó jurar que volvería. Eli le agradeció las charlas diciendo que pondría algunas cosas en prácticas con la pelipúrpura, y reconoció que ya se sentía amiga de la menor a pesar de lo poco que llevaban conociéndose.

-Bueno Maki, no nos olvides –Pidió la peliazul

-¡Tienes que venir a visitarnos! –Recalcó Kotori

-No se te puede olvidar que hiciste una promesa –Recordó Nozomi

-Escríbenos –Le guiñó Eli

-Si no lo haces mandaremos a Nico a buscarte –Rio Honoka

-Gracias chicas –Sonrió Maki- Me ayudaron mucho en mi estancia aquí, y es genial saber que tengo amigas en una parte tan remota del mundo

-La que vive lejos eres tu Maki –Por fin se atrevía a hablar la pelinegra, quien la miró con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado. Las chicas, entendieron que ya era todo, y despidiéndose con la mano caminaron hacia el exterior para esperar a su amiga afuera.

-No es tan lejos –Negó Maki

-Creo que nos será difícil volver a vernos –Melancólica Nico manifestó- Pero bueno… Ya sabes donde vivo

-Sí, lo sé –Dijo Maki- A solo diez mil kilómetros de mi casa –Bromeó

-Bueno, si viniste sin razón a este país, ahora tienes seis para volver –Apuntó

-Pero por solo una persona volvería a cruzar toda Asia para volver a verla –Reconoció con un pequeño sonrojo

-No me gustan las relaciones a distancia –Bromeaba ahora la pelinegra

-Ni a mí –Concordó- Pero volveré, y ya no tendrá que ser a distancia

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo? –Preguntó

La pelirroja suspiró y tomó valor-Nico, te amo –Acercándose lo más posible a la cara de ésta

La striptease se sorprendió un momento, pero no tardó en poner una mirada cálida y feliz –Demuéstralo, cuando vuelvas te daré mi respuesta, pero tienes que volver –Pidió

-Lo haré, no importa cuánto me demore, volveré, y lloraras con ganas

-No estoy llorando –Se defendió

-Pero lo harás –Dijo- Cuando llegué con un ramo de rosas a tocar tu puerta

-Tu lloraras, cuando me veas después de tanto desearme –Decía Nico mientras colaba sus brazos por el cuello de la menor

-Oh… Eso me suena a una apuesta –Rio Maki

-Lo es, y ganaré –Terminó, y al hacerlo cerró su distancia, fundiéndose en un tierno beso que por ellas duraría horas, sin embargo, una voz femenina las interrumpió

-Los pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de abordar –Siendo repetido en distinto idiomas

-Tienes que irte –Dijo Nico bajando de apoco las manos del cuello de la otra, en tanto bajaba la mirada

Maki las agarró antes que la gravedad las tomara del todo y las dejó descansar contra su cara- No será por mucho, pero en todo ese tiempo que estamos separadas tienes que cumplir tu sueño –La pelinegra levantó la mirada ante la extraña petición y la fijó en los violeta- Por favor –Sin palabras solo se limitó a asentir y sonreír

-à bientôt, Maki- Dijo Nico con los ojos aún llorosos

No entendió el significado, pero si lo que le quería decir, así que le contestó- Sayōnara Nico-chan

Caminaron con rumbo opuesto, a paso lento por la despedida tortuosa que no pudieron demostrar, pero sí sentir. Maki estaba calmada, le había podido decir sus sentimientos tan claros, pese al poco tiempo que se conocían. Nico estaba ansiosa, quería poder abrazarla como antes y gritarle los mismos sentimientos que ella profesaba hacia su persona. Sin embargo, la espera es larga y los años lentos cuando se anhela un reencuentro, y ambas se vieron atrapadas en ese flujo, que avanzaba lánguido conforme aparecía una expectativa nueva de reencontrarse.

 _(…) (…)_

Había pasado cinco años desde ese día. Ninguna de las dos tenía contacto con la otra, no porque no quisieran, sino porque sabían que solo sería más sinuosa la espera.

Una camarera charlaba amigablemente con un cliente, mientras tres chicas se posicionaban en medio de un escenario de unos seis metros por cinco.

-Dijo que no te dijéramos nada –Susurró la camarera

-De todas formas me dirá –Sonrió de medio lado el cliente

-Pues, cuando te conoció, al día siguiente ya había renunciado, y desde ahí se puso a trabajar como loca –Sonrió la pelipúrpura

-Me alegra que haya cumplido su sueño –Correspondía la pelirroja mientras tomaba su mochila para marcharse

-Le falta cumplir otro –Suspiró, mientras la otra se detenía en seco- Escucha

-Buongiorno a tutti –Saludó una pelinegra sentada en una silla con un micrófono delante de ella- Esta canción es especial para mí, me recuerda por qué sigo esperando, como un mantra en mi cabeza –Sonrió escuchando al público reír- Hoy me acompaña Eli y Honoka. Si las han visto servir algunos de sus platos, sorpréndanse viendo que no son solo caras bonitas –Las otras dos tras ella rieron y con guitarra en mano asintieron

-Mira quien habla –Dijeron al unisón, probablemente sabía que diría eso

Nico rio un poco y agregó- Bueno, para los que no saben soy de Francia, así que si no entienden la letra, es porque está en francés –Otras risas y una sonrisa satisfecha de Nico surgió

Se aclaró la garganta y la guitarra de Eli empezó a sonar con una suave melodía:

On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,

 _(Me dicen que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa,)_

Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.

 _(Ellas pasan en un momento como se descoloran las rosas.)_

On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud

 _(Me dicen que el tiempo que se desliza es un carbón)_

que de nos chagrins

 _(q_ ue de nuestras penas se hacen abrigos)

Il s'en fait des manteaux pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...

 _(Sin embargo alguien me dijo...)_

Que tu m'aimais encore,

 _(Que me amabas aún,)_

C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.

 _(Es alguien que me dijo que me amabas aún.)_

Serais ce possible alors?

 _(¿Sería esto posible entonces?)_

Como saboreando las letras un 'mm' salió de sus labios mientras Honoka golpeaba un poco la caja de su guitarra para acoplarse con unos rasgueos algo más intenso. Maki, se alegraba e haber aprendido francés en su tiempo fuera de Italia.

On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous

 _(Me dicen que el destino se burla harto de nosotros)_

Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout

 _(que nos da nada y que nos promete todo)_

Parais qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,

 _(Parece que la felicidad es al alcance,)_

Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou

 _(Entonces se tiende la mano y se vuelve loco)_

Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...

 _(Sin embargo alguien me dijo...)_

Que tu m'aimais encore,

 _(Que me amabas aún,)_

C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.

 _(Es alguien que me dijo que me amabas aún.)_

Serais ce possible alors?

 _(¿Sería esto posible entonces?)_

Otra vez las palabras acariciaban su paladar como un ronroneo. Y la repetición del 'Serais ce possible alors?' por parte de las tres sonó sublime.

Suspiró y las guitarras se pausaron un momento.

Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?

 _(Pero, ¿quién es él que me dijo que siempre me amabas?)_

Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,

 _(No me acuerdo era tarde en la noche,)_

J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits

 _(Oigo aún la voz, pero no veo ya los rasgos)_

"il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"

 _("la ama, es un secreto, no le diga que se lo dije...")_

Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...

 _(Ves alguien me dijo…)_

Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit...

 _(Que me amabas aún, realmente me dijo...)_

Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors?

( _Que me amabas aún, ¿será posible entonces?)_

Un 'serais ce possible alors?' 'mm' acompañó las guitarras que tocaban un solo. Honoka en el punteo y Eli con la base. Las guitarras comenzaron lento al terminar el solo.

On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,

 _(Me dicen que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa,)_

Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.

 _(Ellas pasan en un momento como se descoloran las rosas.)_

On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud

 _(Me dicen que el tiempo que se desliza es un carbón)_

Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux,

 _(Que de nuestras tristezas se hace abrigos)_

Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que...

 _(Sin embargo alguien me dijo...)_

Hizo una pausa antes de terminar el 'dit que…' como buscando aire que le quitara el nudo de la garganta. Y las guitarras retomaron su ritmo.

Que tu m'aimais encore,

 _(Que me amabas aún,)_

C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.

 _(Es alguien que me dijo que me amabas aún.)_

Serais ce possible alors?

 _(¿Sería esto posible entonces?)_

El público aplaudió, mientras la cantante agradecía y las guitarristas se felicitaban entre ellas. Bajaron y la gente volvió tranquilamente a comer.

El restaurant, a pesar de haber comenzado hace solo unos años era muy popular. Las comidas eran famosas y tenían de todo lo que se pudiera imaginar un extranjero. Las chicas cantaban en su idioma natal y servían como garzoneas o hacían los platos en los que eran expertas. Y por otro lado, tenían una extensa variedad de la comida típica de Italia, auspiciada por la abuelita del hostal, que empezó a enseñarles las recetas a las chicas, y terminó con publicidad para su casa y compañía cuando quisiera ir a cocinar, o solo a retar a Nico por lo lenta que era, o por no recordar alguna especia en las sopas.

Los clientes disfrutaban mucho de la música mientras degustaban comida de variados países en ese amplio local. Nadie se paraba ni siquiera para ir al baño mientras se cantaba alguna copla. Sin embargo, ese día, a penas segundos antes que la melodía terminaba una chica salió, seguida por una pelipúrpura.

-Maki, espera –La llamó Nozomi- ¿Tuviste el valor para despedirte y prometer cinco años atrás, pero no tienes el coraje para ir y cumplir la promesa? ¿Incluso después de eso?

Maki tragó pesado y limpió unas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla. Apretó el ramo entre sus manos y entró nuevamente al local. Cruzó las mesas ante la atenta mirada de las demás personas.

Inhaló y a dos pasos de distancia la llamó- Nico, Je suis retourné (volví)- La chica que iba rumbo a la cocina se detuvo enseguida, y se giró, fusionando violeta con carmín- Hola enana

La pelinegra acortó de inmediato la distancia, y se aferró al cuello de su tan esperada amada. Lágrimas cayeron haciendo crecer ese perenne amor. Se besaron cortamente y dejaron que el mundo las viera. Varios de los clientes aplaudieron, otros hablaban entre ellos, pero sin importar nada más, sus amigas se acercaron para celebrar con ellas.

-Te dije que volvería – Dijo Maki apenas separaron sus labios

-Te dije que llorarías –Ahora era Nico quien indicaba

-Pero de todas formas gané la apuesta, lloraste antes que yo –Negó con la cabeza Maki

-No mientas –Posando su mano en el hombro de la otra, Nozomi aclaró- Lloró desde que te escuchó cantar

-No se vale, fue un talento inesperado, no tenía pensado verla cantar –Se excusó

-Ni yo esperaba verte hoy –Manifestó Nico- Pero estás aquí

-Y aquí me quedaré

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –Sus ojos se iluminaron con iridiscencia por las lágrimas que llenaron sus pupilas

-Claro que sí, idiota –Contestó emocionada- Si vine lo hice porque estoy lista para empezar aquí

-Pero… -Iba a opinar Nico no obstante fue callada

-Vamos, ¿Quién no quiere a una linda doctora con una muy buena experiencia y con certificados de habla fluida en tres idiomas mas el natal?

-Tienes razón, ese es un buen currículum –Aceptó la pelinegra

-Algo más de que quejarte –La molestó Maki

-Sí –Suspiró ella- Te demoraste mucho

Se sonrieron y se besaron cortamente por el contexto. Sin embargo tendrían varías cosas por hablar después de que Nico terminara en el restaurant, y obviamente tenían que celebrar.

-Hey Nico –Le susurró la menor al oído- Hoy si se quejaran los vecinos

-Idiota… -Sonrió la chica- ¡Ah! Y también te amo Maki

 _(…)_

* * *

 **Ems... por último, puede que de una parte en adelante se sienta un poco forzado, pero la verdad es que lo iba a dejar hasta que tenían sexo y luego cada una a su casa, pero queria darles un final bonis jeje.**

 **Y eso, ojalá les haya gustado. Aún no puedo escribir el NozoEli, pero juro que lo haré, así que paciencia :3!**

 **Los quiero y espero sus review por esta exageradamente larga historia XDD (Sí, otra vez mendigo sus comentarios, pero me gusta leerlos .!)**

 ** _PD: Para aquellos a los que no les gustó el final de 'El diaro de Nico y Maki' lo bajaré y lo resubiré con el final que merece :3_**


	4. Una noche es suficiente (NE)

**Hola! :D!**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo el NozoEli que les debía. Sinceramente no sé que tan bien me quedó, puesto que es la primera vez que escribó (y terminó) algo de esta pareja. Agradecería sus comentarios, tanto positivos como constructivos.**

 **Por otro lado, para los que leen CIELO NOCTURNO les tengo una mala noticia D: ¡No puedo escribir esa historia! Está demasiado ¡agh! y tendrán que disculparme un poco más, puesto que no quiero cometer el mismo error como con el Diario de Nico y Maki :(((((** **Ahora, de todas formas, no creo que me desaparezca por mucho, quiero releer todo CN y continuar lo antes posible.**

 **Lo bueno es que les tengo una genial idea para un KotoUmi para un tiempo más :D**

 **Espero me sigan apoyando y no se molesten :((( Sé que no sé coordinar mi tiempo pero trato en la medida de lo posible hacerles llegar mis pequeños desordenes mentales que he escritos XD! Nos leemos pronto y espero sus review :( quiero saber que piensan, me ayudará mucho para mis próximos projectos :3**

* * *

 **One-shot:** "Una noche es suficiente"

 ***Flash Forward***

Era lunes en la mañana, y pese a que ayer la rubia durmió acompañada, hoy despertaba sola en una cama que le parecía muy amplia. La alarma no había sonado, o quizá sonó y nunca la sintió, o la apagó ignorándola, pero claro, eso era comprensible, ya que la noche anterior no descanso tanto como debería.

Recordó con enojo el por qué no había dormido, sin embargo en su memoria estaban las manos de una hermosa chica tocando, buscando, recorriendo y disfrutando de cada pequeño pedazo de su piel, por lo cual, de inmediato relajó el ceño.

-Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo la gente... -Suspiró tocando el lado frío de la persona que le había hecho compañía hace algunas horas

Llamó a la empresa y avisó que iba tarde, no le hicieron mucho problema, no obstante, nada del mundo la salvó del exiguo llamado de atención para que se preocupara más de ahora en adelante. Se subió al automóvil sin desayunar, y se encaminó al edificio de astronomía, donde ella era la supervisora en jefe.

Ayer noche, había estado pendiente de cualquier cosa, menos de lo que haría hoy. Su familia, estaba en Rusia desde siempre, pero ella, en cambio tuvo que viajar a Japón para cumplir su sueño de ver las estrellas toda su vida en uno de los observatorios más grandes que conocía. Pero la tristeza viajaba en segundos, tal como las malas noticias.

Horas antes de que se metiera a respirar a un bar de la ciudad, su madre la llamó. Con tristeza le informó que su querida abuela había muerto. Aquella mujer que la crio y cuido cuando su madre trabajaba arduamente por alimentarlas. Esa que la apoyó en su decisión de salir de su país natal para hacer lo que realmente le gustaba. Y aun más, aquella que la aceptó y amó, aun cuando se confesó ser diferente al resto y nunca poder darle un bisnieto de la manera común.

-¿Qué hice? -Preguntó tristemente mientras en un semáforo rojo tomaba su cabeza y cubría sus ojos- Esa no son formas de olvidar…

 ***Fin Flash Forward***

 _(...) Eli's Pov (...)_

-[Mamá dímelo, por favor] -Pedí impaciente al teléfono- [Me preocupas]

-[Es solo que...] -Y ahí, su voz se quebró. Llorando me dijo- [Mi madre... Murió mi madre, Elichika]

En ese momento sentí como se rompía mi corazón. Nunca había sentido tal dolor, tanta soledad y frustración junta. No la había visto en sus últimos momentos, y no llegaría a tiempo para ver sus restos. Soy la persona más mal agradecida que existe sobre la tierra.

Triste y sin ánimo salí de casa rumbo a donde fuera. Ni siquiera recordé sacar el automóvil, por lo que caminaba bajo la luz de la luna, con las manos metidas en mi abrigo dejé escapar mil suspiros, hasta que aburrida entré a un local para tomar algo.

El típico ambiente de bar se presentaba adentro, así que por descarte me senté en la barra. Tomé una bocanada de aire para sentirme a tono, mentalicé el dónde estaba y me hice a la idea de aceptar, quizá después de unas copas sea más fácil.

-Un 'grande' -Pedí a una chica que asintió. Tomando la coctelera batió, en tanto yo veía a mí alrededor buscando algo que me entretuviera mientras esperaba.

Al parecer el local carecía de hombres, y las personas que estaban eran muy cariñosas entre ellas. A lo lejos, visualicé chicas en poca ropa bailar, y otras tantas que miraban con lujuria a mi dirección. Me di vuelta rápidamente, mis mejillas ardían, me da vergüenza llamar la atención, o por lo menos, me da cuando no la quiero.

-Aquí tienes, preciosa -Me sonrió aquella chica de ojos marrones y pelo azul

-Gracias -La miré brevemente y luego bajé la mirada

Aquella chica se veía simpática, y necesitaba hablar. De hecho, la iba a llamar, pero justo en ese momento la luz que emitió la puerta al ser abierta me distrajo, y me centré en la persona que la cruzaba. Pantalones azul marino, botas negras hasta la pantorrilla, chaqueta de cuero negra y ajustada, casco. Caminó unos pasos a la barra, exactamente a mi lado, en tanto sacaba el casco y dejaba que su largo y bello pelo púrpura cayera libre.

-Hola Umi-chan –Sonrió dirigiéndose a la chica del barstaff

-Nozomi -Con solo un asentimiento de cabeza saludó, en tanto le extendía una copa con lo que podría ser 'Canciller'

-Gracias –Alzando la copa cóctel le sonrió, y creo que a mí también

Me cohibí y no me atreví a hablarle a la barwoman peli azul. Suspiré y dejé caer mis hombros.

-Siento molestarte –Dijo la chica de mi lado- Pero ¿Podrías pasarme aquel recipiente?

-Claro –Contesté más fría de lo que esperé- "¿Me molestó que me interrumpiera cuando iba a hablar con la chica?" -Tomé el pote de limones y lo dejé a su lado sin verle la cara, hasta creo que cayó muy fuerte.

-Gracias –Dijo, sin embargo, sonaba más como una pregunta

-Ok –Suspiré y di un trago prolongado a mi vaso.

-Si bebes así te emborracharás –Me advirtió

-¿Y si es lo que quiero? –Manifesté neutra

-Entonces me las daré de heroína y te sacaré a patadas de aquí –La miré con sorpresa, pero ella en cambio tenía una tierna sonrisa de la que no me había percatado

-¿Heroína? –Pregunté desviando la mirada

-Ah… -Suspiró sonoramente- Estás en la boca del lobo, novata

-Hey –La miré molesta- De verdad que no te entiendo, y me gustaría que no me enredarás con tus palabras

-Mira… -Dijo haciendo que de inmediato posicionara mis ojos en los suyos. Es un bonito turquesa- Eres rubia, tienes unos ojos preciosos, excelente físico, y buena estatura –Me sonrojé un poco, pero su seriedad me apaciguó- Estás en un bar en el que todas las chicas están buscando presas lindas e inocentes como tú, y te acecharán toda la noche esperando a que te acuestes con una de ellas.

-No soy así –Alegué de inmediato

-Pero ellas sí –Botó aire- Solo tómalo como consejo

\- … -No contesté, solo me limité a mirar hacia el frente

Prepotente y como si supiera todo agregó- Y si estás enojada porque sin querer te corté tu royo con Umi-chan, aceptaré un regalo de agradecimiento más tarde

-No estaba haciendo nada –Escupí ya fastidiada

-Que bien –Sonrió- Porque aquí viene su tierna y controladora novia a sustituirla –Seguí la mirada de la chica y me encontré con aquella peli azul besándose con una chica de pelo gris, se veían felices

-Espera, ¿controladora? –Me asusté

-Verás, Kotori-chan es un amor, pero a veces algo posesiva, y Umi-chan tiende a casi coquetear con las clientas –Explicó- Así que entenderás como es cuando se acercan a su chica

-Sí, comprendo –Suspiré- Lo siento

-¿Y por qué te disculpas? –Preguntó

La miré con el ceño de '¿es en serio?' y respondí- Me molesté por una estupidez, ni siquiera le había hablado. Creo que yo también la vi como presa…

Una tenue y tierna risa llegó a mis oídos, en tanto la chica de quien provenía la apaciguaba cubriéndose su boca. Era una escena tierna y cautivante, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

-No te preocupes por eso –Sonrió cuando terminó de reír- Me alegra saber que tu personalidad no era de una gruñona

Amplié mi sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Mirando hacia la repisa llena de licores tomé otro trago de mi vaso- Mi hermana dice que soy algo enojona –Contesté

-Veamos qué es lo que pienso yo después de esta noche –Dijo tomando otro pequeño sorbo de su copa- Toujou Nozomi, un placer

Tomándolo como una invitación la miré de frente-Ayase Elichika –Con delicadeza agarré su mentón y moví su cara. Un beso en la mejilla derecha, luego en la izquierda y por último, nuevamente en la derecha- El placer es todo mío

Desvió la mirada rápidamente- No pensé que eras así de… cariñosa –Dijo sonrojada al extremo

-Es una vieja costumbre –Contesté

-¿Besas a todas las chicas que conoces? –Preguntó burlona

-No –Reí- Suelo olvidar que aquí no se practica esa forma de saludarse cuando tengo licor en mis manos

-No eres japonesa, ¿verdad?

-Soy rusa –Tomé otro gran trago

-Vaya… -Suspiró- Primera vez que conozco a una extranjera

-Te sorprendería lo inadvertidos que pasamos, es que somos iguales –Sonreí- Apostaría que tenemos gustos similares

-Suena interesante –Sonrió

-¿Cuál es tu hobby? –La miré penetrante, no podría mentirme

-Ver las estrellas –Contestó volteando la cara

-Te lo dije –Suspiré- También me encanta ver las estrellas

-Eso es una coincidencia –Río

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? –Pregunté

Con voz tímida contestó- La carne a la parrilla –Hizo que estallara en risas a las que ella se sumó luego. Era una chica muy extraña

-¿Y cuál es la tuya, Ayase-san? –Devolvió

-El chocolate –Sonreí

-Eso es simple –Suspiró- No me gustan los dulces

-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamé- De verdad que eres rara, ¿cómo es posible que no te gusten los dulces?

-No son mi estilo –Encogiéndose de hombros le quitó importancia

-Eso me desanimo un poco –Confesé, pensé que tendríamos muchas cosas en común

-Lo siento –Suspiró- Pero deben existir más cosas que nos relacionen, por ejemplo, ¿Qué signo eres?

-Libra

-Y yo géminis –Sonrió- Ambos son aire

-¿Igual de volátiles? –Sonreí

-No –Rio. Y poniendo un tono gracioso agregó- Yo me considero libre como el viento~

A carcajadas celebré la broma y me dejé llevar por sus gracias. Tomamos un par de copas más, solo algunas para entrar a tono con la otra gente del lugar, mientras hablábamos con la pareja de chicas que atendían.

-Oye… -Le susurré cuando ambas chicas se alejaron a atender a otras personas

-¿Si? –Sonrío casi en mi boca

-¿Bailemos? –Le pregunté

-No sé hacerlo –Hizo un puchero

-Yo te guío, confía en mí –La tomé de la mano y me puse de pie

-Bien –Me siguió

Una movida y divertida canción empezó a sonar. Rihanna o quizá Shakira, en ese momento ya no sabría diferenciarlas ni aunque las viera de frente. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y noté los centímetros que nos diferenciaba cuando la miré. Su esencia se coló de inmediato en mi nariz, y me di la libertad de tomar su cintura, puesto que, ¿Qué más da? Ella posó sus manos un poco más arriba, y cuando sentí que entró en confianza, hice que nos moviéramos al ritmo de la música.

-¿Te gusta? –Casi gritando para poder ser oída con todos esos parlantes en la pista dibujé una sonrisa

Su cara mostraba emoción- Sí –Gritó abrazándome

Su sudor me embriagó (más de lo que estaba). Su mechón pegado a su cara me cautivó. Su chaqueta desabrochada, mostrando una sexy top blanca con un pronunciado escote me hipnotizó. Sin embargo, justo cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos para besarla, desvió sus ojos palideciendo.

-T-Tengo que irme –Dijo apresurada

Miré a todas direcciones tratando de buscar aquello que la había puesto así, pero no encontré nada- Nozomi –No sé cuándo la empecé a llamar así. Muchas veces olvidaba que estaba en Japón y aquellas formalidades, no obstante, por el contexto, lo dejé ahí- ¿Qué pasa?

Arrastrándome de vuelta a la barra me tomó de las manos y me dijo- Lo siento, no puedo estar aquí –El frío de sus palabras igualaron el frío que sentí al salir de la multitud

-Nozomi-chan –Llegó Kot¬ Minami-san- ¿Viste qué…?

Nozomi asintió.

-Nozomi, deberías dejar de huir –Habló Sonoda-san

-¿Eh…? –Solté sin querer

-Ayase-san, lo sentimos –Dijo la peligris- Sé que no entiendes nada, pero…

-Pero solo Nozomi sabe bien qué problema tiene –Terminó su novia

-Tampoco es tanto como para llamarlo problema –Se ruborizó- Es más un dilema

-No es malo, ¿verdad? –Pregunté tomando su rostro para hacer que me mirara

-No –Sin embargo desvió su mirada preocupándome

-Las dejamos solas –Dijo Minami tomando el brazo de Sonoda- Si quieren beber algo nos avisan –Y la arrastró al otro lado de la barra

-Explícame –Agradecí mis ojos acuosos y los coloqué en modo suplica. Quería saber más de la extraña y bella chica de cabello morado- Por favor

-Si no es tanto como piensas –Sonrió- Veras…-La miré a su turquesa y dejé que me explicara- Tenía una mejor amiga desde la preparatoria, pero al llegar a la universidad confundimos nuestro sentimientos y empezamos a salir. Era entretenido en cierto modo, a todos les gustaría que su pareja fuera también su mejor amiga, pero cuando es al revés, no pasa mucho hasta que deja de ser divertido.

Bajó su cabeza y miró sus pies. Tomé su barbilla y levante su rostro para que me mirara de frente- No es eso, es que algunas personas están hechas para ser amigos, son distintos cariños

-Lo sé –Suspiró- Pero de todas formas no fui buena amiga. Rompí su corazón

-¿Cómo? –Me aventuré a cuestionar

-Cuando supe que no podría quererla más allá de amiga, terminé con ella sin siquiera darle explicaciones. Por las chicas me enteré que sufrió mucho y me extrañó, pero no podía verla a la cara, no podía enfrentarme a la persona que no merecía todo el dolor que le causé

-Entonces hazlo cuando estés lista –Susurré empática

-Estoy lista –Alcé la ceja preguntando- Es solo que… –Nerviosamente empezó a jugar con sus dedos- Ahora, tiene novia y no se ve muy amigable…

-Pero es su problema –Contesté yo- No se debería meter ella

-Yo… entiendo que la quiera defender –Dijo con sinceridad- De hecho, iba a hablar primero con su novia, para que no supusiera cosas erróneas, como que la ex quiere arrebatarle a su chica. Sin embargo, cuando lo intenté, esa mirada gélida me penetró –Hizo un puchero y me miró- Ahora que pienso –Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro- En primera instancia tenías la misma cara de los 'odio a todos' que ella –Rio

-¡Oye! –Acompasé su risa

-Chicas –Habló una peli azul en el otro lado de la barra- Kotori no quería que viniera, pero me veo en la obligación de avisarles que el par de tsunderes se acerca

Fije mi mirada a donde Sonoda había señalado, y me encontré con dos chicas de la mano. Una pelirroja y otra pelinegra. La primera era alta, seria y tenía un excelente físico. La otra, era algo más baja que Nozomi y una cara, cuerpo y sonrisa tiernos.

-Gracias, Umi-chan –Tomó mi mano- Nos vemos mañana

A tirones me sacó y sin siquiera preguntar me colocó uno de sus cascos- ¿Para qué es esto? –Pregunté inocente

-Sabes mucho, no te puedo dejar aquí –Dijo ella seriamente

-¿Eres parte de la mafia o algo así? –'Temerosa' me alejé

-Nop –Rio a gusto- Pero eres la primera persona a la que no me cuesta revelarle verdades, así que quiero seguir hablando contigo

-Pero… -Miré la hora en mi teléfono- Es tarde

-¿No podemos? –Montada sobre la motocicleta, sus codos en el manubrio y un puchero en sus labios me intentaron convencer- o ¿No quieres?

-Si quiero –Dije con sinceridad- Pero mañana es lunes, hay que trabajar

Suspiró resignada- Entonces déjame llevarte a tu casa –Pidió

-E-Ems… -Nerviosa negué con la cabeza

-¿Te da miedo, Ayase-san? –Preguntó juguetona

-Algo –Crucé mis brazos y desvié la mirada

-Confía en mí –Me tendió la mano- ¿Sí?

Suspiré, sabiendo que haría una de las cosas más ilógicas en la vida. Sentada detrás de ella me llegó la razón- Oye, y ¿no es peligroso si manejas cuando has bebido?

-No, ya estoy acostumbrada –Dijo quitándole importancia

-Esto ya no me da tanta confianza

-¿A dónde vamos? –Ignoró mi queja. Y antes de siquiera responder, despegó los pies del piso y se puso a andar. Como un movimiento involuntario me agarré de su cintura y cerré los ojos mientras gritaba la dirección. Su calor me devolvió la vida que me quitó una tristeza inmensa que temía mencionar aunque fuera solo en mi mente, puesto que sabía que derrumbaría todo.

El trayecto fue corto, pero fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión. Así que apenas me bajé, saqué su casco y le dije- Vamos, quiero seguir hablando contigo –Guiñé y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Nozomi me seguiría, lo sabía, ya sea para hablar, o recuperar su casco.

No di ni dos pasos adentró cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse tras de mí- Eres más astuta de lo que pareces, Ayase-san –Sonrió

-Eso es porque aún no me conoces lo suficiente –Respondí picara

-Eso no debería ser un impedimento –Se acercó coqueta- Pronto arreglaré eso

-¿Y cómo lo harás? –Pregunté

-Luego verás –Se alejó de golpe y pasó a mi lado- ¿Dónde está la sala?

Solté aire que sentí como risa ahogada y la seguí. La hice sentarse en el sillón mientras yo traía más licor, y la encontré viendo mis fotografía viejas cuando volví.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó- Me llamarón la atención, no lo pude evitar

-No hay problema –Sonreí- Era linda aun cuando pequeña

-Lo noté –Sonrío mostrando la imagen que más me gustaba, esa en la que estábamos mi abuela, mi madre, mi hermana y yo.

Sonreí nostálgica y tomé el marco, la miré a detalle, y me fijé en las arrugas de mi abuela, su expresión feliz, y sus brazos rodeándonos a las dos más pequeñas Ayase.

-¿Ayase-san? –Se levantó Nozomi- ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada –La miré con duda

-Entonces no llores –Me acarició el rostro ya algo dormido por el alcohol y me hizo sentarme a su lado- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nozomi –Sollocé- Es que¬ -Mi voz se cortó y no pude proseguir, solo balbuceos salían de mi boca

-Hey, hey –Llevando mi cabeza a su hombro me abrazó- Calma Elichika-chan, ya pasará

-No pasará –Volví a llorar- Nozomi, se fue

-¿Quién se fue? –Susurró con ternura

-Mi abuelita –Le contesté con un hilo de voz- Mi abuelita se fue

Lloré a mares mientras me agarraba a la ropa de la única persona que estaba ahí para sostenerme. En un país lejano, en otro mundo, ella era la única que podía consolarme.

-Eli-chan –Acarició mi pelo mientras susurraba mi nombre- Estoy aquí, tranquila… -Pero no podía, el aire ahora me faltaba, y lloraba a la vez que trataba de tomar algo de aire- Estarás bien, Elichika, sé que lo estarás –Negué en su hombro- Sí, mírame –Y eso hice- La confiada., picara y genial Elichi saldrá de esta. Lo sé, porque es mí fuerte Elichi.

-¿Elichi? –Reí ante el nuevo sobrenombre, pese a las lágrimas, mi corazón me dejó respirar- ¿Qué con eso?

-Solo estaba jugando con tú nombre –Sonrió- No te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Negué- Solo a las estudiantes las he escuchado usar el 'chi' –Reí nuevamente- Estamos algo viejas para ello

-Pero creo que es un lindo apodo, te lo dejaré –Sacó la lengua en señal de burla

-No soy tu mascota –Dije frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

-No es eso, es de cariño –Me abrazó- A mi mejor amiga también le decía así

La miré de reojo sintiendo su pesar- Te toca –Ahora yo la acercaba más a mi cuerpo- Cuéntame más de ella

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –Preguntó con voz baja- Ya te di el resumen

-Dame detalles –Contesté- Como que la extraña, o que la quieres, o algo por el estilo

-Bien –Dijo tomando un gran sorbo de su vaso- Pero no debería estar haciendo esto, mañana tengo una entrevista

-Y ahora te acuerdas- Reí a carcajadas- Cuando me hiciste subir a la moto no te importó

-A ti tampoco, Elichi –Me acompañó en las risas

-Tú tendrás problemas

-Tú también, Elichi~

Dejé de reír- Verdad que mañana debo trabajar

Y ahora ella río a carcajadas- Bueno, entonces deberíamos aprovechar la noche

-Y lo mejor que se me ocurre a mi es escuchar tus historias – Me apresuré en agregar

-Eres aburrida –Dijo sacando la lengua

-Algo –Me encogí de hombros

Suspiró- Sí, la extraño –Se dejó caer arriba de mi cuerpo- También admito que la sigo queriendo –Y cubrió su rostro con mi vientre para terminar de decir- Pero solo como amiga

Acaricié su cabeza y no paré hasta que relajó sus manos, que permanecieron bastante tiempo agarrándose a mi ropa– Gracias Nozomi

Levantó su rostro y me penetró con su turquesa- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó inocente

-Por consolarme, y quedarte conmigo –Manifesté

-Pero tu hiciste lo mismo –Me abrazó

-Entonces las dos somos muy buenas personas –Sonreí

-Un brindis por eso –Dijo pasándome un vaso

-Creo que en realidad solo tenías sed –La miré con una ceja levantada

-¿Qué dices, Elichi? –Sonrió mientras se llevaba el líquido a la boca- ¿Por qué piensas así de mí?

Desvié la mirada y tomé de mi copa…

 _(…) (…)_

-Elichi –Susurrándome se acercó a mí- Nos tomamos toda una botella de vodka solas…

-"¿Cuándo había pasado eso?"- Pensé para mí- No importa –Sonreí mientras la abrazaba. Sé que estoy más sobria que ella, y también que el alcohol nos hace más atrevidos, pero no esperé hacer lo que hice.

El suave toqué de sus labios me embobó lo suficiente como para que quisiera seguir haciéndolo. Estaba abajó de ella en el sofá, pero aun así me sentía dominante. La afirmé fuertemente de su cadera y la obligué subir un poco para recostarme, luego abracé la estreches de su cintura.

-Nozomi –Susurré en su oído antes de morderla suavemente

-¿Qué haces, Elichi? –Me dijo respirando cada vez más difícilmente

-Me di cuenta de algo, Nozomi –Ésta puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y se levantó un poco para mirarme- Tenemos algo más en común

-Ah sí… -Me miró interesada- Y ¿qué es eso?

-Ambas somos unas chicas afligidas –Y la besé, como para decirle- 'pero te prometo que te mantendré a salvo'

-Elichi –Juntó su frente con la mía y susurró nuevamente- Elichi

-¿Qué pasa, Nozomi? –Sonreí atontada por tantas veces que mi nombre salía de su boca, las suficientes para desbaratarme

-Me siento segura contigo –Admitió

-Y yo completa contigo –Manifesté

-Elichi –Me besó

-¿Por qué repites tanto mi nombre? –Pregunté, aunque por el contexto, lo debería haber dejado pasar

-Así recuerdo que nadie más te dice así –Sonrió en mi boca

-¿También eres posesiva? –La acerqué más a mí

-Quizá –Rio brevemente

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí como por un segundo, mi azul con su turquesa se fundían en un color demasiado precioso para poder describirlo. Y así mismo, mi corazón saltó al saber que ambas cortábamos esa fusión al mismo tiempo para obtener un contacto más profundo con la ayuda de nuestros labios.

Mi legua se deslizó con facilidad en su boca, y jugueteó un buen rato con la de Nozomi, quien iba cayendo cada vez más débil sobre mi cuerpo. No me di cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que me tuve que separar unos centímetros en busca de aire.

-Esto no está bien –Susurró con voz apenada

-No digas eso –La miré triste- ¿Es que no quieres?

-No es eso –Suspiró ella- Pero… ¿Estás tú de acuerdo? Esto no es más que un placebo

-O una morfina a la vena –Recogí su cabello con una mano para verla más claramente- Pero es lo mejor que nos podemos dar, al mismo tiempo que es incólume para ambas

Sonrió triste- Tienes razón –Pero no la veía muy convencida, aun cuando me besó una y otra vez

Eran tan lentos y tiernos los besos que por un momento pensé en hacer lo posible para poder tenerlo todos los días, pero antes que esa sensación se adueñara de mí cambié la posición de nuestros cuerpos. Me senté en el sillón mientras ella seguía sobre mis piernas. Agradecí todo el ejercicio que había hecho en mi vida y la levanté con solo un impulso, era más liviana de lo que pensé, aunque pudo ser igualmente por la adrenalina y la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. La solté para besarla relajadamente mientras la dirigía a mi habitación, sin embargo, ella me empujó hasta la pared más cercana y atacó mi cuello.

-¿N-Nozomi? –Susurré. Gemidos se me empezaban a escapar

-No creas que tendrás siempre el control –Sonrió

Me besó en el cuello para luego pasar a la clavícula, en tanto, sus manos me iban sacando la ropa. Levanté los brazos para sacar mi playera y aprovechando el vuelo los dejé en sus hombros, con la posición, ella pudo apreciar a cabalidad mi brasier, y aunque me dio algo de vergüenza, tomé el tiempo de su despiste para moverla al pasillo y acorralarla en otra pared.

-Tienes razón, no puede estar una dominando siempre –La miré dispuesta a atacar, pero sus ojos se desviaron y me hicieron dudar- Me gustas… -Le susurré al oído en tanto la abrazaba. La besé tiernamente, eso era lo más cierto que le podía decir en ese momento.

Toqué su cintura, toqué su pelo, toqué su vientre. Con cuidado retiré la chaqueta de cuero y la lancé lejos, no me había dado cuenta, pero desde que me había percatado que el tacto de su piel me era negado por aquellas prendas, las empecé a detestar. Por tanto, a la medida que avanzábamos a mi recamara, un rastro de ropas iba tiñendo el piso de lascivos colores.

Un empujón y la tenía totalmente a mi merced sobre mi cama. Solo un brasier negro y unas bragas purpura tapaban lo único que desconocía de su cuerpo. A mí, me cubría unas bragas blancas y un brasier celeste.

-Nozomi, ¿puedo? –Pregunté insinuando mi próximo movimiento

Ella no respondió, solo asintió con la boca apretada y un sonrojo poco visible que me esforcé en buscar. Al recibir el consentimiento deslicé mis manos muy apegadas a su piel, y me abrí paso por el interior del sujetador para encontrarme con aquellos voluptuosos y firmes pechos.

-Eli… chi –Gimió mi nombre- Tan de repente

-Te avisé –Sonreí picara

-P-Pero no pensé que lo fueras a hacer directamente –Se sonrojó mucho. Mucho más de lo que la había visto nunca.

-Eres muy linda –Solté sin querer (aunque no me arrepentí)- Es imposible contenerme

-Déjame tocarte también –Me besó mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y se desasía de mi sujetador.

-Nozomi –Susurré

-Elichi también es muy linda –Me dijo tomando uno de mis senos y jugando con cada espacio de él

Me sonrojé, pero no me cohibí. En cambio, le sonreí, en tanto acariciaba su abdomen con labia. Bajé mi cabeza y besé el centro de su cuerpo mientras iba bajando a cada gemido.

-A-Ahí no –Dijo cuando estaba a un beso de su intimidad- No puedes

-¿Qué me lo impide? –Pregunté. Ella no contestó, pero desvió la mirada dándome a entender que le daba vergüenza

Metí mi mano por debajo de sus bragas y sentí la humedad de esa zona que estaba deseándome, necesitándome, pidiéndome- Para, Elichi –Pidió. Sin embargo, se mojaba cada vez más. Lamí su ombligo ignorando sus quejas y fui descendiendo nuevamente, pero ahora no me detendría- Es vergonzoso. Detente, Elichi~ - Exigió con una voz demasiado excitada como para ser cinto por ciento real.

Me acerqué a su cara, y así de esa forma ver su turquesa- Sino dejas de quejarte –La besé cortamente- Mañana no podrás asistir a tu entrevista –Ahora con más lentitud me acerqué a su boca, y dejé que mi lengua jugara con la suya

-Mmh~ -Soltó en mi boca cuando volvía a posar mis dedos en su intimidad

Mientras la besaba, jugaba a la vez con sus partes más sensibles, que por raro que pareciera, ya me las sabías de memoria. Disfruté de sus reacciones, hasta que ella no resistió más e interrumpió mis acciones.

-Quiero hacerlo juntas –Me susurró- Quiero sentirte y que me sientas, Elichi

-Nozomi~ -La llamé, como si su nombre fuera la respuesta a todo, como si no supiera decir nada más

Se fue levantando con tanta confianza, que fui yo la que se tuvo que apresurar para que no nos pegáramos. Cuando estuvimos a la misma altura se lanzó a comer mis labios, haciéndonos caer nuevamente, pero dejándome a mí con la espalda pegada a la cama. Sacó con agilidad y mis bragas. Tras eso, me tomó la mano y me levantó, para que me sentara sobre la cama, en tanto ella, como asechando mi cuerpo, se acercó posicionando sus caderas sobre mis muslos–Bésame –Pidió cuando algo mojado tocó toda la superficie de mis piernas

Hice lo que me pidió y tomando su cadera la hice moverse un poco. El solo roce con mi pierna me excitaba al punto de tener la mente en blanco- Eli~, Elichi~ -Sus palabras se trabaron en mi cabeza entremedio de los cables e hicieron que toda mi cordura se fuera

Mi mano se deslizó por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella deslizaba la suya. Al llegar ahí sentí tanto placer con un poco de presión ejercida, que si antes me había vuelto loca, ahora ya ni siquiera me podía llamar ente pensante, había perdido aquella habilidad.

Nuestras voces decían aquello que nuestras mentes no podían procesar por la intensidad de las emociones contenidas. Estábamos cayendo a un estado de ensoñación en donde no se tenía más vocablo que el nombre de la otra conocida, que había llegado a este mundo por una remota casualidad, y que regocijaba el corazón con distracciones incorrectas pero necesarias.

-Elichi –La audición volvió y mi desanublo de la vista desapareció

-Nozomi –Respondí- N-No puedo m-más

-Y-Yo tampoco –Apegando un poco más su cuerpo, se hizo presente el roce de nuestros pezones que extasió un poco más los movimientos

-Mmh¬ -La besé en el momento exacto para que nuestros gritos pudieran ser contenidos

*Thump* Nuestros cuerpos cansados, derribados por el placer, se dejaron abrazar por las sabanas desordenadas y tibias.

-¿Quieres dormir? –Pregunté en el mismo momento en la que la vi bostezar

Asintió y se dejó guiar por mis brazos. Su cabeza se dejó caer sobre la almohada y sus brazos se extendieron para darme la bienvenida a una almohada aún más cómoda.

Con un movimiento rápido tomé el cobertor y lo lancé arriba nuestro para que nos tapara. La noche se había puesto algo helada, pero aquella manta y el calor de nuestros cuerpos era más que suficiente para amortiguar cualquier frío, cualquier problema.

-Gracias Nozomi –Murmuré recibiendo un beso en mi frente –"Gracias por darme esta hermosa experiencia. Eres el apoyo que amaría tener a mi lado siempre"

(…) Nozomi's Pov (…)

Desperté en la cama de una 'extraña' a la que tenía fuertemente abrazada. Una resaca horrorosa me recordaba que ayer había bebido más de la cuenta, pero ningún sentimiento de culpa me decía que estaba mal despertar así.

La chica rubia en mis brazos se veía algo indefensa- Elichi –Susurré acariciando su cabello.

Me había acostado con aquella chica extranjera simplemente porque ella deseaba ser consolada por su perdida. Era triste pensar que a esta altura yo debería decir lo mismo, 'solo fui consolada', sin embargo, estaba aquí, queriendo abrazarla más y más fuerte. ¿Y qué sacaba haciendo eso? Nuestra relación no fue más que un acuerdo mutuo para deshacerse por unos segundos de nuestros inconvenientes… No obstante… Anoche no fue el sexo lo que me hizo olvidarme de mis problemas, sino ella.

Me estiré sobre la cama y dejé que ella siguiera disfrutando de mi hombro. *Biiiip* Biiiip* Me alarmó el despertador, haciéndonos saltar a ambas. Ella se quejó sonoramente y dándose la vuelta golpeó el aparato y se acomodó nuevamente para descansar. Gracias a eso me pude liberar de su cuerpo, y salir de la cama.

Estaba desnuda, al igual que ella. Nuestra ropa esparcida por el piso manifestaba la cantidad de pasión que le habíamos puesto. Unas bragas que no eran las mías saludaban con indecencia. Un brasier se reía de lo mucho que había disfrutado sacándolo. Varias de mis prendas perdidas.

Caminé dando palos de ciego por toda la casa, hasta que encontré todas la ropa que me había sido arrebatada. Me di la libertad de ordenar la vestimenta ajena, y me dejé poseer por la nostalgia al saber que sería la última vez que encontraría a alguien como esa rubia, la última vez que vería a alguien así.

No me quise bañar, para no despertarla, y para poder permanecer con su esencia un poco más, y así convencerme que aquello fue real.

Tomé el casco de la sala de estar y el otro que estaba tirado a la entrada de la casa. Me puse el que tenía su olor y me monté en mi motocicleta. Di una mirada a la fachada de la casa, y me memoricé el número: "8900".

El motor me hacía cosquillas en las piernas, recordándome que estaba viva. Quizá fui un juguete para ella, pero ahora era un poco más fuerte, puesto que, sin o con querer, me había dado las herramientas para afrontar cualquier golpe. Sentirse usada hace que casi cualquier cosa se vea simple.

Llegué a mi casa con una hora a favor para ir a la entrevista. Tomé una ducha y lavé mis dientes. Peiné mi cabello con delicadeza, tomándome mi tiempo para hacerme una trenza que cayera sobre mi hombre izquierdo. Me puse unos pantalones grises simples que tapaba desde el ombligo hasta el tobillo, una blusa blanca abrochada en el botón exacto que hacía desaparecer el escote. Metí los tacones al compartimiento de la motocicleta y me puse unas deportivas. Podía manejaba ebria, pero no con tacones.

Cuando iba conduciendo, en cada pare o semáforo rojo miraba al cielo y a la luz amarillenta recordarme el dorado de su cabello y el celeste de sus ojos. Por alguna razón, estaba siendo muy terca con su recuerdo.

Al llegar a aquel edificio casi a las afueras de la ciudad, me encaminé al piso que me indicaron los guardias de la primera planta. En este piso, había unas cuantas personas moviéndose de un lugar a otro, y un mesón en el medio de aquellas habitaciones en las que intercambiaban papeles. Me acerqué a la única persona sentada que veía y pregunté

-Hola, busco a Koizumi Hanayo-san –Sonreí

-Hola –Me correspondió- Soy yo, usted debe ser Toujou Nozomi-san, ¿verdad?

-Así es –Asentí- ¿Me entrevistará de inmediato?

-Eh, ¿yo? –Se sorprendió, y con voz nerviosa agregó- ¡No, no! Yo solo soy una secretaría, la directora la atenderá

-Ah… -Suspiré yo- Ahora me he puesto un poco nerviosa

-N-No por favor –Dijo de inmediato- La señorita tuvo un percance y viene en camino, así que aún hay tiempo para que se relaje

Sonreí tensa pese a sus palabras- Bien, gracias –Iba a sentarme en una de las sillas que estaban al fondo de la habitación, pero el ruido de una silla moverse me descolocó

-Espere, Toujou-san –Interrumpió mi marcha la chica- ¿Me acompañaría a por un café?

-Claro

Sin salir del edificio bajamos un par de pisos a la cafetería. La chica me hizo tomar asiento a la ventana desde donde se veía a esplendor el monte Ontake, estaba casi encima. Al rato volvió con dos tazas de café humeante y las dejó sobre la mesa.

-No sabía qué clase de endulzante le pone a su café –Dijo ella sacando sobres de azúcar de su bolsillo

-Muchas gracias –Le sonreí

-No es nada –Sonrío ella- Recuerdo que cuando recién comencé a trabajar aquí también me ponía muy nerviosa, pero la directora me ayudó mucho, así que pensé en seguir su ejemplo

-¿Es la directora una buena persona? –Pregunté inocente

-Sí –Manifestó segura- Es diligente, aplicada, inteligente y hermosa, todo un modelo de inspiración

-Espero caerle bien –Sonreí

-Le agradará de inmediato –Soltó ella- Usted tiene algo… -Se tomó un segundo para pensar- Algo que hace que no pueda ser ignorada

-Gracias –Reí- Pero me tiene en muy alta estima

-Bueno, de ser como digo –Posó su mano sobre la mía- La próxima vez usted invita el café

Nos quedamos hablando de nada en particular un rato más, hasta que una llamada al teléfono de mi acompañante nos sorprendió

-Deberíamos volver –Aconsejó caminando hacia el ascensor. Subimos y nos encontramos con la sala desierta- Se nota que ya ha llegado la jefa- Por mi asombro no dije nada, pero ella continuó caminando, tocó la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que me quedara afuera.

Ahora sí que me había puesto nerviosa. Ayer por querer relajarme, hacía que hoy tuviera una cara larga y cansada. Necesitaba este empleo, necesitaba hacer lo que me gusta, y necesitaba el dinero.

La chica castaña salió de la habitación y sonriéndome dijo- Suerte

-Gracias –Contesté en tanto cruzaba el umbral.

-Buenos días señorita –Dijo una rubia sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles- Hanayo me habló mucho de su excelente currículo

-E-Elichi –Tartamudeé yo

-Nozomi –Levantó la mirada y dos segundos después la bajó rebuscando en sus papeles- No lo creo

-Yo tampoco –Coincidí anonadada

Aclaró su garganta y respiró. Con aquella voz que me congeló en aquel bar, ordenó- Toma asiento

-Bien –Respondí, pero la voz me tembló un poco- "Necesito este trabajo, y justo ahora aflora su lado desapacible" –Pensé en tanto me dejaba caer en la silla

-Así que viene por el empleo –Habló seria, sin emoción. Neutro.

-Sí –Con voz baja respondí

-Toujou-san, hábleme de usted –Pidió, cambiando el 'Nozomi' intenso y pasional por un 'Toujou-san' frío.

-Verá… –Por alguna razón, su comportamiento me impedía tratarla sin formalidad- Estudié astronomía en la universidad de Tokio e hice varios proyectos ahí, sin embargo, cuando se terminaron los presupuestos me quedé cesante

-¿La universidad le consiguió esta entrevista? –Preguntó

-Sí –Respondí

Se demoró un rato revisando papeles- Su carta de recomendación –Explicó mostrándome un papel con el logo de mi universidad- Al parecer se dice que usted es muy responsable, comprometida, y confiable. Bonitas cualidades ¿cierto?

-Lo son –Contesté, ¿Qué quería lograr?, ¿Era aquello sarcasmo?

-Supongo que todos a los que conoce podría afirmar eso… -Dijo con voz irónica confirmando mi duda

-Quizá… -Respondí

-¿Me podría señalar sus cualidades? –Con mirada penetrante me encaró. ¿¡Está dolida!? ¿¡Por qué!? Si ella fue la que me utilizó

-Me gustaría escuchar las suyas también –Respondí con ceño fruncido

-No tengo por qué decir algo –Contestó enojada

-Ya basta –En tono normal volteé mi rostro para no mirarla- Parecemos niñas de primaria

Suspiró y sus hombros cayeron junto con su respiración- Es verdad –Frotó su frente, tomó firmemente su entrecejo y negó- Pero…

-¿Pero? –Pregunté impaciente

-Pero… no puedo verte –Murmuró

-¿De qué hablas? –Me sorprendí con algo de pánico

Levantándose se acercó a la puerta, y sosteniendo la manilla me miró- Nozomi, sal de aquí –Exigió con voz fuerte y clara

-No puedes hacer esto –Dije yo exasperada

-Sí, sí puedo –Soltó enojada

-No porque hayamos compartido una noche juntas tienes el derecho de juzgarme –Argumenté

-Juzgo por hechos –Refutó, y con rabia - ¡Si hubiera sabido que eras así nunca¬! –Y se paró en seco, pero era obvio lo que venía

-¿Sabes? –Tomé mi cartera con los ojos llorosos y unas ganas inmensas de darle una cachetada a aquella rubia, y me acerqué a ella- Puede que me arrepienta luego por perder esta oportunidad, sin embargo no volveré a ser tu muñeca, y no dejaré que me pisotees como te da la gana. Ayase Elichika, eres despreciable y una egoísta.

Sus ojos azules se pegaron a mi rostro. Tal era su sorpresa que no se dio cuenta cuando aparté su mano del pestillo y lo giré. Su vista me siguió al cruzar la puerta, pero no volví a mirar, aún estaba débil ante sus ojos expresivos. Para evitar dolor, sencillamente cerré la puerta en su nariz y corrí al ascensor. No me estaba siguiendo, lo cercioré tres veces. Por otro lado, agradecía mi compostura o lo poco que se mantuvo después de aquella discusión, ya que al menos no me veía como una loca, puesto que los guardias se despidieron con la misma sonrisa con la que me recibieron.

Me subí a la motocicleta y conduje a quince kilómetros por hora por arriba del límite en todo el recorrido. No quería volver a verla, no quería escuchar de ella, no quería que se acercara a mi corazón. Le había dicho que era especial, y abuso de eso para usarme como monigote.

Entré a casa, tomé un cigarrillo de aquellos que había escondido Nicochi desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y busqué como encenderlo. En aquel tiempo, una amiga de nosotras fumaba y olvidó una cajetilla en casa, sin embargo, aunque le dije a Nico que los probáramos nunca accedió, por lo que los escondió (sin saber que yo conocía el dónde) y tiró los encendedores. De todas formas, no lo necesitábamos. No obstante, por aquello, no sabía cómo prender aquel pequeño cilindro de cáncer que 'aliviaría' de alguna forma mi pesar, por lo que con valentía prendí la cocina, y me acerqué con cuidado a la llama mientras tenía el tubillo en la boca. El calor me rosó el flequillo y calentó mis labios, pero logré cumplir el objetivo. Tosí como idiota mientras me dirigía a la terraza de mi departamento sacando y poniendo el cigarro en mi boca, mientras con ojos entre cerrados trataba de no llorar, me había entrado parte del humo a la nariz. Me senté en la silla que tenía para esperar el momento en el que salieran las estrellas ignorando el ardor de mi garganta.

-Esto ni siquiera tiene un buen sabor –Tomándolo entre mi pulgar e índice lo examiné- Es asqueroso –Arrugué mi nariz, lo lancé y pisé- Solo tiempo desperdiciado –Suspiré

Caminé desanimada y frustrada, gracias a lo sucedido. Muy dentro de mí quería solo meterme a la cama y dormir hasta no poder más, pero sabía que otras mil solicitudes de empleo debían ser enviadas, y por triste que pareciera, no lo harían por arte de magia.

Al abrir la computadora, me adentré en ella y abrí el navegador. Me puse a saltar de página en página revisando en donde trabajar. Tengo que adquirir toda la experiencia posible, para que gente de telescopios como el GMTO o algún día los de E-ELT me considere para sus investigaciones. No voy por buen camino ¿verdad?

Independiente de eso, estaba esperanzada, había enviado currículos a todo el mundo, y sentía que hoy me iba a llevar una buena noticia después de todo lo malo que había sucedido.

"Estimada Toujou-san: El Observatorio Kiso tiene la alegría de informarle que ha sido aceptada para la revisión del contrato a plazo indefinido con la mesa directiva este lunes xx de enero de 20xx. Todos los datos están más estipulados en el archivo adjunto, adyacente a la copia de las premisas a examinar. Esperamos su asistencia y puntualidad. Contamos con usted. Atentamente _Kiso Observatory_ "

Tres, cuatro, cinco… No, ¡seis veces!... Seis fue la cantidad de veces que releí el mensaje para poder creerlo y asimilarlo. Había sido totalmente inesperado. ¿Quién se imaginaria que después de gritarle a la jefa me aceptaran?

 _(…) Eli's Pov (…)_

-Hanayo –Hablé con voz firme pero tersa- ¿Has enviado el correo que te solicité?

-Sí, ya está –Contestó de inmediato- Es una gran chica, espero nos llevemos bien

Sonreí- Sí, eso espero –Dije con sinceridad

-¿Ya se va? –Preguntó al verme caminar a la salida

-Sí –Reí suave y nerviosamente. Toqué mi cabeza y agregué- No le digas a nadie –Le sonreí y coloqué el índice vertical a mi boca- Será nuestro secreto

Con un sonrojo un poco visible y nerviosismo contestó- ¡Sí! Confíe en mí –Terminó con ternura

Salí del edificio con un peso algo desequilibrado en mis hombros. No podía poner mis sentimientos antes que el trabajo, pero eso no impedía el dolor que sentía del ver a Nozomi.

Sé que es una buena persona, sin embargo, eso no dice nada de aquellos sentimientos que me hizo creer reales ayer en la noche. Tengo resentimiento, no obstante con razón. No soporto saber que ella solo me uso, no se ve así. Se ve como una persona tan tierna y maravillosa, que no sé qué pensar.

Ya noche, le dije a Hanayo que me enviara todos los documentos que se supone haría mañana en el trabajo, para tomarme un día de 'descanso'. Ella me dijo de inmediato que sí. Siempre he sido una mujer responsable, supongo que eso ayuda mucho en estos momentos.

Con eso acordado, salí de casa igual que ayer, y entré al mismo bar que ayer. Tenía algo de pena y rabia contra mí misma. A veces, detestaba este lado de mí que confía en todos, y recordé porque años atrás alejaba a todos. Me senté en la barra, pero no vi ni a Kotori ni a Umi, solo un par de pelinaranjas.

-Hola –Me saludó la de pelo más largo- ¿Qué te sirvo?

-Hola –Le sonreí seductoramente, era guapa- Pues… Algo que tenga vodka, y que sea doble

Rio en silencio y asintió- Bien, sé que es lo que quieres

Tomó los licores, revolvió y sirvió –Gracias –Sonreí

-No agradezcas antes de probarlo –Se apoyó en la barra y acercándose me miró de frente- Con dos de estos, mañana vas a querer pegarme un tiro… -Se tomó un momento- Y quizá a ti también

-No me subestimes –Con mirada picara reté

-Suena interesante, pero soy cabeza dura –Su mano se deslizó un poco hacia la mía, sin embargo…

-Honoka –Sonó una voz fuerte, penetrante. Era una jefa innata hablando- Te he dicho que dejes de coquetear con las clientas

-Maki-chan~ -Contestó la regañada con voz infantil- No seas aburrida~ -Una mirada bastó para que la que se defendía inflara las mejillas en señal de protesta

Suspiré antes de mirar a la dirección de la que provenía la voz más neutra que había escuchado. Pensé que me regañaría, pero al ver mi rostro sorprendido solo se limitó a sentarse a mi lado.

-Así que tú eres la novia de Nozomi –Soltó tomando un sorbo de su copa

-¿Me estás siguiendo? –Contesté antipática- ¿o es que pasas todos los días aquí?

-De hecho, así es –Dijo- Paso todos los días aquí

-Y yo me sentía mal por pasar dos días consecutivos bebiendo –Sonreí burlesca

-Quizá debieras –Respondió directa- Yo estoy aquí por trabajo

-¿Ah, sí? –Nozomi tenía razón, en verdad era muy molesta los primeros segundos conociendo a alguien

-Sí, soy la dueña –Escupí en mi copa- En realidad no es tan sorprendente

-Sí lo es –Negué de inmediato- No es que no parezcas una jefa, pero no pensé que manejabas este tipo de lugares

-Nico me obligó a proseguir –Suspiró- Iba a cerrar esta rara inversión que hizo mi madre hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, al parecer es el único sitio en donde las lesbianas conviven en este pequeño 'pueblo'

-Nico, ¿eh? –Sonreí de lado- Nozomi me habló mucho de ella, y de lo inaccesible que era gracias a ti

Rio. Rio, de una forma tan sutil y elegante que me hizo gracia- ¿Por mí? –Preguntó anonadada- He estado todo este tiempo tratando de juntar a esas dos

-Debes estar bromeando –Dije sincera

-No, para nada –Y de pronto, la chica de cabellera roja se volvió mucho más amigable. Cayó su máscara- El problema, es que Nico-chan tiene miedo, y Nozomi se me escapa cada vez que me trato de acercar a ella. Eres mi última posibilidad

-Siento decepcionarte –Mi cuerpo cayó por el peso- Solo he visto a Nozomi dos veces en mi vida

-Pero se veían cercanas –Argumentó

-Fue un amorío de una noche –Manifesté

-No creo que ella lo piense igual –Increpó

-¿Qué más da? –Subí y baje mis hombros quitándole importancia

-Dos muy buenas amigas están separadas por una estupidez –Dijo ella

-No me incumbe –Declaré fría- Tengo mis propios problemas

-Todos los tenemos –Dijo ávida- Y tú sabes que deberían estar juntas

No entendía- ¿Por qué haces esto? –Alcé una ceja y la miré

-Porque amo a mi novia –Me sorprendió

-Bien –Dije moviendo la cabeza en sentido confusos

-¿Sabes? –Llamó mi atención- El karma, o el destino, o como sea que se llame… Es tan complicado, que siempre hay que tratar de hacer lo mejor

-¿Y tú lo haces? –Interrogué

-Estoy intentando reunir a dos buenas amigas que nunca debieron cortar el contacto –Cuestionó- ¿Crees que será suficiente? –Tomó su barbilla pensando- Tal vez deba donar algo a caridad

-Sí, tal vez –Reí

-Y antes que te termines ese full combo que te dio Honoka –Sonreímos- Nozomi es una persona algo complicada, pero muy buena. No se acerca a la gente por miedo a ser dañada, sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todas lo hizo contigo porque te vio diferente –Me contó- No la decepciones

Asentí- Hey –La llamé cuando se levantó- Soy Ayase Eli –Sonreí

-Y yo Nishikino Maki –Hizo un gesto con su cabeza como saludando- Espero verte pronto, y al lado de la persona por la que te estás torturando

-Gracias –Susurré, pero sé que leyó mis labios. Tomé mi copa y la alcé por nosotras, por ese par de amigas, y bebí todo su contenido mientras veía su figura perderse entre los cuerpos

Un micrófono sonó al medio del salón con voz un poco metálica pero enérgica- ¡Vamos chicas-nya! ¡Quiero escuchar sus gritos! –Pidió la voz- ¡Hoy celebramos a Nozomi-chan, quien al fin tiene trabajo! –Un griterío se escuchó desde todos lados- ¡Es una pena que ahora no podrá pasar tanto tiempo aquí! –La voz dolida de algunas chicas resonó- ¡Así que aprovéchenla esta noche-nya!

-Esa Rin –Comentó la chica llamada Honoka

-Es bastante animada –Reí yo

-Sí, bastante –Dijo algo cansada- Lo bueno, es que Nozomi se llevará una buena noche

-Eso espero –Sonreí dejando billetes sobre la mesa

Caminé hacia la salida deprimida. Con las palabras de Nishikino-san debería haberme armado del valor suficiente para hablarle y disculparme por mi comportamiento en la entrevista, pero no puedo.

Así que en cambio, recorrí el estacionamiento en busca de su motocicleta y sin recatos me subí. Esperé sentada mientras escribía en una boleta que encontré en mi bolsillo un pequeño mensaje para ella.

-'Ven a mi casa' – Eso. Simple y rápido.

Me dejé consumir por la silla un rato, y luego, salí con calma hacia mi casa. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario. Así que apenas llegué, dejé la puerta sin llave. Caminé a la cocina y saqué una botella de vodka para llevarla a la bajada que tiene la casa para sacarse los zapatos y sentarme allí a beber.

Olvidé los vasos, el hielo o algún acompañamiento para el licor, pero el cansancio emocional era demasiado. Necesitaba que me consolaran. Necesitaba que Nozomi me consolara. La quería, tenía tanta confianza en ella pese a todo, sin embargo, eso no era lo único, también me ahorraba de contar una historia.

Llevaba la mitad de la botella terminada, y creo que ya me estaba mareando, pero no me pararía para comprobarlo. Dejé el frasco a un lado. Apoyé mi espalda a la pared y me dejé descansar, espero que no se demore mucho.

(…) Nozomi's Pov (…)

No estaba para celebrar. Aún me tenía algo desanimada el hecho de perder a Elichi, pensé que sería un pilar importante.

Me despedí de Honoka-chan y de Rin-chan quienes seguían en la barra, y les pedí que me despidieran de Kotori-chan y Umi-chan, ya que vendrían en unos minutos a remplazarlas.

Salí al parking y me dirigí al lugar en donde había estacionado mi motocicleta. Abrí la tapita que resguardaba el lugar en donde se colocaban las llaves sorprendiéndome de que cayera un pequeño papel. Era una boleta común y corriente, que no recordaba haber adquirido. Sin embargo, cuando la examiné más a fondo logré ver la tinta al otro lado.

El mensaje era claro. Me subí de un tirón y encendí el móvil como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizá estaría ilusionándome, pensando que ella era quien me había enviado el recado, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

En cinco minutos estaba estacionándome en su garaje con el casco en una mano y la boleta en la otra. Toqué tres veces y esperé a que me abriera, cosa que no pasó en los diez minutos frente a su puerta.

Analicé nuevamente la nota, y pensé en la posibilidad que no fuera suya, pero aquella letra algo cursiva, ordenada, pero no lo suficientemente japonesa me gritaba que era de ella. Por otro lado, las luces de la cocina, la sala, y el pasillo estaban encendidas, y no creía que a Elichi se le fuera a olvidar apagarlas. No era descuidada. Aparte, no creo que haya algún vendedor indeseado se pasee por fuera de las casas a las dos de la mañana, lo que claramente sería digno de ignorar. Algo podría estarle pasando ahora mismo. Era rarísimo concebir que alguien desatienda su casa con tanto bullicio en su puerta. Ni siquiera los vecinos (que habían empezado a prender sus luces) quitaban importancia a mi presencia.

-"Bien" –Me dije- "Un intento más"

El sonido del timbre llegó a mis oídos y no pude evitar decepcionarme a los dos minutos de silencio dentro. Me debía marchar, quizá sea porque soy yo por lo que no abre.

Di la espalda a la puerta y caminé.

Sin embargo, en un estúpido e ilógico momento, me devolví y giré la perilla, que cedió de inmediato.

-E-Elichi –Reprimí el grito

Ella estaba ahí. Tumbada en el piso, con una botella a menos de la mitad de vodka, ningún vaso cerca. Abrí más mis ojos, y la duda recayó de inmediato… ¿Cuánto me había estado esperando?

Cerré la puerta como si un bebe estuviera durmiendo en mis brazos, y me acerqué al cuerpo que solo se dedicaba a inhalar y exhalar con un sonido rasposo.

-Elichi… -Susurré

-Nozomi –Habló con voz cansada y ebria- T-Te estaba esperando. Pasa –Se afirmó fuertemente de la pared, y con dificultad se intentó levantar. La ayudé a sostenerse, y sentí su toqué

-Lo siento, ya estoy aquí –Acaricié su cabello sedoso y rubio, que no me había atrevido a rosar antes.

-Sí… -Susurró- Tenemos que hablar

-Pero no ahora –Sonreí ligeramente- Me tarde mucho, así que creo que es mejor que durmamos

-No te iras, ¿verdad? –Me sujetó con firmeza del brazo y abrió sus pesados parpados mostrándome pesar

-No, Elichi –La abracé. Despedía un vapor caliente de su cuerpo.

Me tomó de la cintura y del cabello. Tomó aire pesadamente, al igual que yo. Me estaba embriagando, y no sé si era por su aroma, o por el alcohol que había bebido y que traspasaba mi piel.

La ayudé como pude a llegar a la habitación, y la dejé apoyada sobre una pared mientras abría las sabanas de su cama lo suficiente para que después no tuviera que levantarla para arroparla.

-Nozomi… -Bobamente me llamó- Me dejaras acostada… -Se tomó un tiempo, en el que se balanceaba aún apoyada- … ¿Y luego te iras? –Su voz se quebró- …Me dejaras sola

-¿Qué…? –Pregunté estupefacta- Yo no haría algo así

-Ya lo has hecho –Lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla

-No, no es así –Traté de razonar ignorando su estado- Tú me estuviste usando

-¿M-Me vez capaz… -Las gotas del lado izquierdo cayeron, y las otras se curvaron en su fino rasgo y siguieron bajando por su cuello- …De usar a alguien?

-Y-Yo –Tartamudeé- "¿Era ella así?"

-¿Crees… -Siguió hablando- que yo lloraría por alguien quien no me importa?

-Pero todo lo que dijiste –Las comisuras de mis ojos se humedecieron-Dijiste que era tu morfina

-Porque pensé que era tu placebo –Suspiró- Sin embargo… -Se tapó los ojos- Creo que soy la única que se hizo adicta

-¿Qué hay de lo que hiciste? –No le diría que también la necesitaba

-Lo hice disfrutando cada caricia con todas las fibras que hay en mi ser –Se sinceró. Presionó sus ojos haciendo el recorrido hasta su entrecejo, me miró de frente y adicionó- Lo hice pensando que yo era solo tu entretención

-No me acuesto con quien sea, Elichi~ -Bromeé ablandándome, y por el saltito que me produjo la risita, el cumuló de agua cayó

-Te conozco desde hace poco más de un día –Sonrió- N-No me juzgues

-No lo hago –Me acerqué nuevamente a su lado, y la llevé a paso torpe a la cama. La dejé tumbada de costado, y la tapé.

Caminé al pasillo y escuché su voz- Non-chan –Me sonrojé, pero sé que ella no me ha visto- Vuelve

-Sí, lo haré, solo apagaré las luces –Me volteé brevemente y le sonreí

Hice lo que dije que haría, y aproveché de guardar la botella en la cocina, y sacar un vaso de agua de la misma. Suspiré pesadamente. Ella mañana no se acordaría de nada. Pero yo sí. Acababa de prender una flama demasiado grande y demasiado intensa para acabar de la noche a la mañana. Creo que esa intensa llama, al ser mía, llevaba aquella esencia a la que sería correcto llamarla 'esperanza'.

Caminé, de nueva cuenta a la habitación y me senté en el banquillo que suponía era para su ropa. Ella estaba dormida. Su respiración era tranquila, pero aun así, cautivaba mis entrañas.

Hice una locura está noche. Corrí a la casa de una extraña a socorrerla y me quedé con ella, solo por la preocupación. No debiese importar si cometo una más.

 _(…)_ _Eli's_ _Pov (…)_

Nozomi estaba dormida en el banquillo en donde dejo la ropa cuando desperté. Su rostro era sereno. Suspiré mientras me dejaba consumir por la cama. Pensé en lo que hice anoche y me avergoncé. Mi ropa estaba totalmente arrugada y mi maquillaje estaba corrido. Había llorado. Lloré pidiendo que ésta chica se quedara conmigo.

Me levanté silenciosamente, y saqué todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos antes de llegar al baño para quitarme la ropa y meterla en el canasto de lo sucio. Recibos y un par de papeles innecesarios. Exceptuando uno, que anunciaba con gran letra el nombre de 'Nishikino Maki' con un título que ni me empeñé en leer.

-[¿Hola?] –Sip, telefoneé al número que aparecía allí- [Nishikino-san¬]

-[Maki, por favor] –Me interrumpió la voz- [Y buenos días Elichika-san, al parecer obtuviste mi recado]

-[Eh… sí, aunque no sé cómo] –Respondí- [Y si estamos en esos términos… dime Eli, así me llaman mis amigos]

-[Bien Eli, tengo amigas muy escurridizas] –Me contestó- [Y ¿a qué se debe el gusto?]

-[Tengo una propuesta que hacerle] –Sonreí ante mi poco elaborado, pero muy ingenioso plan

-[Eso es genial] –Escuché su sonrisa- [Tienes mi atención]

(…) (…)

Preparé el desayuno, y me puse prendas ligeras. Tomé valor y me dirigí a la habitación.

-Nozomi~ -La llamé risueña

-Elichi –Se quejó- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez menos quince –Contesté

-¡Estás bromeando! –Se alarmó- Te juro que traté por todos los medios de mantenerme despierta. Tenía que despertaste para que fueras a trabajar –Hizo un puchero

-No, no tenías –Sonreí- Tranquila, me tomé el día libre. Vamos a desayunar, te contaré todo en tanto tratamos de calmar el hambre

-Bien –Asintió

Me siguió hasta el comedor. Ambas con una taza en la mano conversamos de todo tipo de cosas, de todo tipo de situaciones. Y lo más importante, decidimos comenzar a conocernos. Dejamos en claro que nos atraíamos y que estábamos dispuesta a comenzar una relación sentimental.

-Nozomi –Comencé nuevamente, anteponiendo su nombre para darme el gusto de sentirlo propio en el paladar- ¿Quieres tener hoy una cita conmigo?

Ella rio- Claro, Elichi~

-Entonces tienes toda mi casa a disposición para arreglarte

-Así que aún no quieres que me vaya –Sonrió picara

Me acerqué a sus cautivantes labios y amarré su cintura- No, por mí que te quedes cerca el tiempo más prolongado que sea posible

-Uff –Me detuvo con su dedo índice en el labio- Jefa, va muy rápido, creo que debería esperar hasta la primera cita

-Nosotras ya nos saltamos eso –Reí

-Y no resulto muy bien –Me besó la mejilla- Ahora hagámoslo mejor

-Tu ganas –Encogí mis hombros y me aparté

Cambiamos de tema unas tres veces más, hasta que nuestras tazas se enfriaron por completo, y aprovechando que yo lavaría la loza Nozomi corrió a mi habitación a quizá que cosa.

Dos horas después, cuando al fin pude acceder a mi pieza, salimos rumbo a un restaurante. Nos sentamos frente a frente, y pedimos suficiente comida para seis.

-¿Acaso tienes hambre? –Miró burlesca

-Me das ansiedad –Contesté- Tengo que apaciguarla de algún modo -Negó y me miró algo sonrojada- ¿Bebes vino? –Interrogué

-Sí, algo –Contestó ella. Miré mi reloj

\- Entonces ¿te importaría escoger uno de esa sección? –Señalé la muralla que con madera en forma de rombos mantenía una buena cantidad de botellas- Quiero que tu escojas una de tu agrado

-Bien –Asintió- Es una buena forma de celebrar el comienzo de nuestro periodo de conocernos

Y puntual, como esperé, apenas Nozomi se levantó dos siluetas se asomaron con una precisión exacta.

-Eli –Habló una voz tersa que ya había aprendido a conocer- ¿Qué tal?

-Maki –La saludé- Muy bien. Es un agrado verte

-Igualmente –Se acercó y besó mis mejillas- Está es mi novia –Vi un pequeño sonrojo, pero orgullo al decir eso

-Yazawa Nico –Se presentó ella mientras tomaba mi mano- Un gusto

-Exacto, es un gusto- Estreché su mano- Ayase Elichika, pero dime Eli. Y tomen asiento. He pedido mucha comida, y mi cita probablemente se enfadará si no termino todo, me vendría genial su ayuda

-¿Nico-chan? –Miró a su novia como pidiendo permiso

-Si te agrada a ti, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien –Le sonrió con ternura a su novia

Ambas se sentaron y platicaron sobre todo. Eran buenas chicas.

-¿Nico… chi? –Llamó desde atrás la voz dulce de Nozomi

-¡Nozomi! –Nico se volteó de inmediato y amenazó con pararse- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Ella es mi cita –Sonreí

-Verán… -Calmó Maki- Con Eli planeamos esto, creemos que deben hablar

-¿Es en serio? –Las dos chicas con coletas nos miraron. Nico-san fijo su vista en mí, y Nozomi en Maki.

-Hay una muy extraña confusión –Agregué yo- Non-chan~ -La llamé cariñosamente- ¿Por qué no te sientas? Te explicaremos todo

Cuando todas estuvimos algo más tranquilas, y el silencio amenazaba con ser incomodo, Maki y yo tomamos turnos para explicarles a las chicas lo que había sucedido. Les dijimos lo desesperadas que estaban ambas por compartir nuevamente con su mejor amiga, pero que miedos absurdos se habían interpuesto.

Efectivamente. Maki sonrió con una calma y una paz tan grande como yo cuando escuché al par de ex-ex-mejores amigas disculparse y arreglar sus problemas. Era bellísimo ver como algo se reconstruía, y otras cosas se construían, porque admitiré que esa pareja era bastante interesante y simpáticas. Eran de mi estilo.

 _(…)_ _Eli's_ _Pov_ _End_ _(…)_

A eso de las cuatro y algo, cuatro chicas se despedían entre sí, con el corazón palpitante de emoción. La rubia aún tenía la mente nublada con su futuro, con aquello que quería y necesitaba, pero sabía que en cualquier cosa, esa chica de cabello largo sería su pilar más importante.

-Elichi –Llamó la pelipúrpura a su acompañante

-¿Sí~? –Preguntó

-¿Puedo pasar a tu casa antes que me vaya a la mía? –Dijo tiernamente

-Claro –Cerrando los ojos asintió con una sonrisa- Sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras

-Algún día llegaré a las cuatro de la mañana y te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso –Se burló la chica

-No lo creo –Negó de inmediato mientras entrelazaba la mano de la joven

-¿Qué no crees? –Interrogó- ¿Qué llegue a las cuatro de la mañana?

-Nop –Miró picara- No creo que me pueda arrepentir de haberte dicho algo como eso

Abrió un poco los ojos, desvió la mirada, y al sentir que su sonrojo solo aumentaba cubrió su rostro con la mano libre- ¿Sabes que a veces dices cosas muy injustas?

La rusa rio y pasando su mano por arriba de la cabeza de la otra bajo lo suficiente para rodear su cintura.

Unos minutos después, ambas entraban a la casa y se iban desprendiendo de sus prendas. No es que no tuvieran un casi incontrolable deseo por la otra, sin embargo, ahora sabían que debían hacerlo bien, así que se quedaron con lo más ligero que podía sin que su amiga de pelo azul digiera que era indecente.

Mientras se pintaban las uñas y hablaban de cosas que solo mujeres entenderían se miraban a los ojos con confianza, lo que motivó a Nozomi, la mayor de las dos a hablar.

-T-Te quería agradecer, Elichi –Soltó con voz baja y algo nerviosa

-¿Y por qué sería? –Tapó el embace y fijo su atención en la otra

-Ya sabes –Titubeó- Me reuniste con mi mejor amiga de años

-Eso no es nada –Le quitó importancia mientras tomaba nuevamente el pincel- Aparte, fue idea de Maki

-¿Conoces bien a esa chica? –Preguntó con la ceja alzada

-No –Rio- La conocí ayer

-Ayer no estábamos en buenos términos –Apuntó Nozomi

-Sí, lo sé –Contestó- Pero… Ayudarla te haría feliz, ¿verdad?

-Lo hizo –Sonrió- Y aunque sé que te molestarás… ¿podrías revisar tu correo?

-¿Qué? –Sonrió mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Pasados los diez segundos que se demoró la página en cargar pudo revisar uno proveniente de un usuario que definitivamente era de la chica que la acompañaba en ese momento. Lo abrió con duda, pero presionó de todos modos y se dejó iluminar por las letras que anunciaban: 'Ticket de Avión'

-Nozomi, ¿qué es esto? –Preguntó. No se lo creía- ¿Cuánto dinero has gastado aquí?

-Elichi~ -Se acercó la pelipúrpura con una sonrisa en el rostro- Eso da igual, sabes que debes ir –La abrazó, pero vio el ceño fruncido que hacia la rubia- Y sí te preocupa tanto, debes saber que eres tú quien me permitió pagarlo, de no ser por ti no tendría sueldo este fin de mes

-Pero… -Eli se contrajo y movió sus labios para evitar seguir poniendo un semblante triste

-Nada de peros –Dijo de inmediato la otra- Tú me ayudaste, me toca

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó incrédula- Consulté por todas partes y no había vuelo a Rusia

-Ahh~ -Suspiró- Nop, pero ¿sabías que por Europa viajar en avión dentro del mismo continente es baratísimo?

-¡E-Es cierto! Y salen viajes muy periódicamente –Asintió

-Todos los días - Agregó

-Eso es muy inteligente –La acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y le dio un pequeño besos en los labios

-Lo sé –Dijo satírica- De hecho, creo que pelearé por el puesto de jefa, se necesita una mente fresca

Separándose de inmediato la miró -¿Y yo no tengo una mente fresca?

-Bueno… Eres mi jefa –Susurró- Así que no creo que deba decirte

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Haciendo un gesto terrorífico espantó a Nozomi

-Ahh~~ -Reía- Elichi me quiere atacar- Corrió por la sala por la cocina y nuevamente a la sala.

-Es mejor que te acerques –La miró desafiante la rubia mientras planeaba como sortear aquel sofá que las separaba

-Das miedo, no me da nada de confianza –Le sacó la lengua

La mano en la parte superior del respaldo, un salto con mucho impulso y brazos ágiles, fue lo que uso Eli para llegar al otro lado y acorralar a Nozomi contra el mueble. Las manos por sobre la cabeza y una mirada lasciva en sus ojos.

-Hey –Murmuró

-¿Sí? –Preguntó con su rostro algo rojo

Dejándose caer, el suave pecho de Nozomi le sirvió como almohada al igual que la otra noche, pero ahora permitiéndose escuchar los latidos que acompasaban una bella melodía que gritaba cariño- Ven conmigo

-¿Elichi? –Parpadeó repetidamente, sin embargo, dejó que sus manos acariciaran a la chica

-Quiero que estés conmigo -Respondió segura- Y no tiene que ser como mi novia o algo por el estilo… Nozomi… Yo solo quiero tu presencia a mi lado

Hizo un amago como que estaba pensando y la miró a los ojos- Bien… Pero no quiero que tu familia me odie así que tendremos mucho de qué hablar, hay que prepararnos

-Lo que tú digas –Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó

-No te pongas celosa –Rio- Eres la única Ayase en mí vida

-Sí, cuidaré de que sea así –Sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado y la otra cambiaba de posición- De esa forma, la próxima vez, les diré a todos con orgullo 'vean a mi hermosa Non-chan, mi novia'

-Lo estaré esperando

Se fundieron en un beso y consumaron el acuerdo… Ambas sabían que se necesitaban y ambas querían que la otra la necesitara. El comienzo no siempre marca el fin, son las acciones que delimitan el destino, por lo que es recomendable seguir la lección que estas dos aprendieron: Si encuentras a alguien especial, no la dejes ir sin preguntarle qué tan especial eres tú. Te podría sorprender una coincidencia.

 _(…) End (…)_

* * *

 **Y así acaba. No sé que tal estuvo, y aunque quede satisfecha creo que me falto algo, aunque no sé qué.**

 **Cualquier duda, consulta, queja, felicitación (aunque lo dudo XD), o desahogo me lo hacen llegar por inbox o un review, que alegran el día y motivan una semana :DDDD!**


End file.
